Confessions of a Vampire’s Lover
by misty1986
Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love but with the bad boy. And it’s never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She loves him but he wants to murder her! B/A!
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 1: Where it all began**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for revenge. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire without a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It takes time trying to work the glitches in a relationship. Its hard to believe they're there when you are hung over someone. You think you're little lovers tiffs will go away. You see everything right when it's clearly wrong. Love is blind, but its also deaf, mute and insane. When you're in love you do what lovers do. You forget the world and seek refuge in each others arms. That's what I did, when I ran away from my family and friends. I seeked refuge in the man I love's arms. But unknown to me was how this man was not the man I should have run towards. He's the reason I will always be on the run. Today, tomorrow or the day after… Everywhere I go, I will be running. Running, escaping, always fleeing. Because I fell in love with a vampire. And this is my story…

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

When I was eight years old, I dreamt of my life being a fairy tale. I guess most girls my age thought the same. I'm the only child and my two parents earned enough to provide a Hilton style lifestyle. I admit, I was spoilt. But my mother kept me rooted and my dad showed me that sky was the limit.

As I grew older I saw the flaws in my plans to marry Prince Charming. This was mainly because the Prince didn't exist in my country, and the nearest Prince I had known about went as a symbol for most of the 1990's. Not my ideal cup of tea… Even though I do like his music. (The old stuff, none of the new age stuff.) But being Buffy #! wouldn't make my mother proud.

My parents divorced after my sixteenth birthday. Not exactly the present I had wanted from them and the party they threw for me was worse! My mother crying and my dad ranting is not what MTV had in mind for the Super Sweet Sixteen show. Not that they actually were present during my sweet sixteen. I was at home with my parents, opening presents whilst I died internally. It's sadistic how it worked out that day. Parents shouting and then throwing MY gifts at each other. But that's life. It works out like that, I guess. Soon after they told me they were going permanent on the separation thing. It broke my heart but I didn't cry. I still hoped that they would work it out. I hoped my fairy tale would come true in the end. I still do…

School after that was traumatising, worse than hell. Everyone was overly sympathetic. People smiled too widely, leaned their head to the side when they asked how I was coping, strangers became my super-good-friends and even the hottest guy in school stopped to greet me one day. I normally would have loved the attention but inside I was breaking and I needed to get out. I soon started to distant myself from my friends. And they too noticed my behaviour, along with my parents, my councillor (who I had to visit as mandatory requirement from my mother after the separation) and my boyfriend… Who then became my Ex. Funny how people react when everything falls apart for you.

I remember one Wednesday morning. It was raining, a lot! More than it had for years. I couldn't concentrate on my lesson; I just kept looking out the window feeling that God was pouring water over the city… It felt like as my tears didn't come out anymore, God found a way for them to leak out anyway. Before lunch I went into the toilets and just sat in one of the cubicles. I couldn't cry. I felt so broken that the tears just didn't seem to come out. I guess my tears had dried up when my parents first separated.

I had always been the good girl. Tried to do my best in school, loved going out with my friends, had few boys after me and just enjoyed being my age. I avoided my parent's argument thinking everyone's parents must argue once in a while. But my parents argued more than that. Much more. They argued every day, every night. Some times they would even come home early to start a fight. I would always joke with them saying that they only argued when they had a good audience in front of them. I just didn't believe that when they were left alone they would still argue. It was always in front of me. They, at times, used me to get back at each other. This went on for years and I never even told anyone. I just didn't want people to know my perfect world was only made up of broken promises.

When I was alone in the toilet cubicle I felt like the stranger in my own life. I understood that my parents needed their own freedom now but where did that leave me? It had been three months after them declaring divorce. It's called declaring… Cause of all the paper work. They couldn't just do it quietly and then tell me afterwards when it was all over. They had to declare it and show me all the ugliness of it all. I guess I should be glad the custody battle didn't happen. My father also declared that he wanted me to stay with my mum. In other words, he didn't want me.

Through all this I kept thinking how I wished I could just leave this whole ugliness behind me. I wished I could just walk away from all this and start a new life. I came to a conclusion then. I could either sit here and feel sorry for myself and live through my life hating what happened or I could stand up and make a difference for myself. I needed to break free and I needed to do it properly. I was sick of my routine. My life was a big routine. Until my parents divorce, I didn't realise it. I was happy with my routine but now I despised it. It was all the same, I lived up to my parent's expectations. I always did what was asked of me, I always worked hard in school, never got in trouble and yet here I was broken when my parents are no longer together. I felt like I had to foundations. My parents always told me what to say or do or even think. With them apart I didn't know what was right or wrong anymore.

Even though I wanted to break free but I wasn't going to runaway. That's not me. I admit the idea sounded very appealing but I also thought logically. If I ran away I would have to face this one day or another. What I needed was to break free completely. Leave this town and never come back.

After I left the toilet I started thinking what my next step will be. I looked at the world and finally saw it as my oyster. I could go anywhere, I'd be graduating in two years and my parents had saved enough to send me to any college of my choice. One thing was for sure, I didn't want to go to a college in this state, or this country. I needed to break free and that meant no ties to where I was from.

The next months were a lot of hard work. I had to work harder to make sure I could get the grades which all colleges would be happy to accept. I also had to try and convince my councillor that I was no longer in the bad state of mind. Even though I was I knew that being under his weekly visits would never let me leave the country. This part of my task was harder than I thought. The convincing had to be done in such a way that no one would notice. A gradual transition would be more convincing. I started by actually eating breakfast… Something I stopped the moment I found out about the divorce. I lost a lot of weight and looked ill most of the time. So eating breakfast would actually bring me out of the dark faze. As it was a gradual transition, I couldn't make the next step until few weeks had passed.

The next step was easy. I just had to start wearing coloured clothing. To hide myself away I had started wearing greys, blacks and browns. Not really so over the edge that I started wearing Goth clothes but just showing enough signs to make people worry. My old wardrobe was at the back, shining brightly to greet me. I didn't really wait to build up on the colours. I just thought I might as well go out in a bang. So I wore my red jumper dress, black tight jeans and left my hair out. I have blonde, long hair so it shown brightly against the red jumper dress. My mum nearly had a heart attack when she saw my in the kitchen. A lot of my acting was done around my mother as she kept in touch with the councillor. I knew she would be going back to my councillor everyday reporting on the change. So my acting with the councillor didn't have to be award winning. He just ate up my lies like candy.

The third step and probably the last step was to start talking to my friends again. This proved to be a challenge as they had all moved on. My ex was dating my best friend. She was overly excited that I came back to the group, probably so she could show him off in front of me. I didn't care though. It was fine if she wanted him, I had a plan. I knew what I wanted and my ex wasn't it.

My friends always reminded me how I had strayed away. How I was being selfish and closed myself of to them. I didn't listen to them. I probably should have. I knew that most of it was true. I didn't let them help me through all this but my stubborn side got the better of me. I knew that if I hadn't strayed away from my friends I wouldn't have the plan I had in my mind. Even thought at that time the plan was still in the making.

I had another year and half left in high school. And strangely I kept on target. I improved my studies, I even dated a few guys (but only for a week or so; I never got serious enough to stay with anyone). I no longer required visits to my councillor and my mum was starting to feel better about the divorce. I must admit, I felt like I was living a double life. My old self was a disguise and the new me was the under cover person trying to break free. I would do everything expected of me. Never moaning about anything. I just kept a diary that kept myself sane. I wrote down all my dark thoughts and every night I would close the diary and fall in to a dreamless sleep. It was a cold existence. But I had no other choice. I just couldn't feel the warmth anymore.

Rain, clouds, thunder and lightening. I started loving these weather conditions. I loved when it rained. I would sit near my window sill and watch the rain pour for hours. Clouds bought a smile to my face and thunder and lightening excited me. These weather conditions described how I felt inside. It felt like God was showing the world my pain through the sky. I guess this helped me decide my future. I wanted the rain, the clouds, and the thunder. But I also wanted a city life. Where no one knows your name. Where I could walk down a street and be lost among the millions in the city. I knew what I wanted out of my destination. I just needed to find the right one.

In my final year I really concentrated on my future. I applied to every college in the country. This was so my mum won't get suspicious when letters from unknown colleges started to drop through the letter box. I then applied to every university in London. I was putting all my eggs in one basket then. I really wanted to move to London. A place where I can loose myself. There's history there, and none of it included me. I always wanted to travel around Europe and thought if I move to Europe I'd be able to fulfil my wishes.

My excellent grades helped me get into every college in the state plus the well known colleges in the country. My mum was so pleased she kept calling her friends with the good news. But the acceptance never got a smile out of me. The letter I was waiting for still hadn't arrived. I needed to go to London and praying was all I could do now. My grades were good, but apparently not good enough.

I went to school and hid behind my disguise. Prom, exams, nights out were the talks of my group. Everyone was edgy so no one noticed my sadness. It was easier hiding from my friends now as they were all worried about the future too. I spent my free time revising. The only thing I could do that didn't require pretending to be something I no longer was.

It was three months into the final year when I received the letter. An acceptance to University of West London pronounced for its academic achievement and its graduate to work placements. The university was built over 200 hundred years ago and still held strong today. Many of the buildings had been rebuilt to resemble the old architectural design. My heart almost stopped beating for a few second when I read and re-read the letter. I couldn't believe it. By the time I had received the acceptance I had already started forming plans to go to a college in the northern states. But to my relief I didn't have to.

My mum was shocked over two things when I showed her the letter; One) she didn't know I had applied to a university, two) I wanted to go to a country where my grandparents where from (though at the time I didn't think of it as a reason). She started tearing up and telling me how I was the only thing she had left now that she was divorced. I felt guilty for what I had done. But my stubbornness got the better of me. I couldn't back down now. I worked so hard for the last year and I couldn't just stop now. I knew that this road I had chosen would have its difficulties. I knew my mum didn't want me to leave her but I had always done things for her and my dad. I had enough. If I stayed then I might as well willing walk into a mental asylum and register as a resident for life. This move would be hard on my mum but I know one day she will forgive me for it and see that my life in Sunnydale was just one horrible nightmare after the divorce.

I didn't tell my friends about my acceptance. My mum didn't tell her friend either. She was hoping that I would stay in the end. My dad was happier about the news. That really surprised me. He was more than happy to pay for my tuition fees and even said that he would buy me an apartment near the university so I didn't need to worry about rent. I hoped my fathers actions weren't directly pointed at my mother's loneliness but I needed his help. And even though the shit I was put through I still needed a dad for support. Even if he didn't need or want me in his life.

Over emails and text conversations, discrete from my mum, I conferred with my dad about my move. Soon my mum stopped moaning about my selfishness and started helping me with my packing. Even though my exams hadn't finished, my mother needed to pack so she felt like she was involved. She packed and repacked five suit cases and then went out shopping for new things that I might need. She still didn't tell anyone about my acceptance. But I didn't mind. I didn't want anyone to know about it until I had graduated.

My dad actually took most of the responsibility of my move to London. He went to visit my university with me. He spook to the professors and walked around the campus familiarising himself with the place. It felt like he was the one moving to London, I hope dreadfully that he wasn't. Dad bought me a chic apartment in canary wharf. It was a half hour journey by train from the university but the apartment had a 24 concierge, which was the reason dad choose the place. It was a beautiful place. A two bedroom apartment over looking the city. It was on the 11th floor and the view was spectacular. My father's job earned him enough money to fork out for this beautiful apartment. He told me that he would still transfer money into my account, even if I didn't need it or used it.

One day when we were in Leister Square enjoying a late lunch, he confessed his reason behind his kindness. He said that his leaving my mother had nothing to do with me and even though he choose not to fight for my custody that didn't mean he didn't want me in his life. He only choose not to fight for the custody so I wouldn't go through another hell. Which is true, I didn't have to face my parents fighting for me. He felt guilty about distancing himself from me after the divorce, mainly so he could settle himself to his new single life, but also partly because it would cause too many arguments if he kept coming down visiting me whilst my mum tried to move on. The confession did little to comfort me… For they still were divorced. But after that I was able to sleep better at night. And even hope that my new life might turn into something like a fairy tale.

When I returned to Sunnydale, my mother had finally accepted my move. She said she wasn't happy about it but she also said that no matter what she would give her blessings so at least I would be happy.

My friends were still oblivious to my plans. They just assumed I was going to a university within the state, that's what most of the student in my year had planned to do. My graduation was the same as everyone else. Except for one thing. I felt like I had broken the chains that trapped me to Sunnydale. I felt like I was finally given the key to my cuffs and taking them off felt like I had achieved the impossible. Ok, maybe that's how everyone felt when they left high school, but with me it was just that much truer. I told my friends about my move at the graduation party. None of them supported me reminding me of my routine. This made it easier for me to leave them behind.

After graduation, I was spending one month in my personal hell. This was for my mother's sake. Everything in London was set to go. I just had to fly out and start living my new life. I didn't mind spending time with my mum. She told me things I never knew about. Like how she felt during the separation and how she tried to cope after the divorce. When everything was happening, we didn't really talk to each other about it. We kept our distant and now my mum felt it was time to get close again. As a going away present she gave a ruby necklace. It had a gold chain and a massive ruby jewel in the heart of it. It was given to her by her mother and so she passed it to me. It was beautiful. Magnificent even. When I put it on I couldn't match to the beauty of it. Holding it gave me a lump in my throat and even though the moment required me to cry I just couldn't. I thanked my mother and put the locket away knowing that it will only be worn on a very special occasion, if such occasion should ever come.

The month didn't last long. It was time to go. Everything was packed and a lot of my stuff had already been shipped to London via dad. He made frequent visits to the property ensuring everything was in working order. By the time I had arrived in London it was already late in the evening. I took a taxi to my apartment and was greeted by the concierge. The apartment was newly built and so it had marble flooring and windows instead of walls. It had three lifts, and the middle one was used to reach the penthouse, the house above my floor. I used the lift on the right hand side and went up to my floor. There was only one other flat on the same floor and it was apparently owned by a rock band's guitarist and his wife who hardly lived there. They travelled a lot (I'm guessing they were always on world tours) and so the apartment was empty, to my advantage.

When I entered my apartment I felt my loneliness burst out. I stood in the corridor and my emotions raised to the top. I felt my blocked anger and hurt just come out. It felt like I held it together so I could reach this stage and now that it was reached I didn't know what to do. It felt like my plan for the last two years finally fell into place and now I had nothing to work for. Like a beggar becoming a millionaire only to realise that life doesn't just finish after the goal is achieved.

Settling into my apartment didn't take long. Everything was already there I just needed to unpack my neatly folded clothes from my suitcase. I blasted The fray's latest album and tried loose myself in the music. It was cloudy for a late August night, I couldn't see the stars in the sky but below the clouds the street lights twinkled to compensate the lack of starry night.

It wasn't too cold, but enough for me to keep all the windows closed. I had already received my time table for the next semester and in a week's time I had to go to 'fresher's week' so the University could ease me into the college life style.

My life was beginning from here on. I wouldn't be the girl I was before, for that girl was long gone. I died internally when I turned 16 and now I had to start again. I needed to put it all behind me and discover myself again.

Years after that first night in my apartment I wished I used my dad's money to go back home. Everything would change from that moment and I will always hope for a time machine for me to go back to the moment where it all started and change the future.

This is my memoir. This is my confession: I, Buffy Summers, fell in love with the deadliest vampire in the world and this is my story of how it all began.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**This chapter sets off Buffy's back ground so I hope it does justice to the story line.**

**Please read & review… Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 2: How it came to be**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for revenge. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire without a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Looking out my bedroom's wall size window always took my breath away. The view was extraordinary. I saw the Canary Wharf building, along with the others surrounding the area. I saw the river run through the town, the traffic that formed from 4am until 9pm at night. The rush hour in this area was a 14 hour thing. Everyone hustled along, no one had time to step back and enjoy the view. The clouds that covered the sky gave the city a mourning feel. But I didn't care. I preferred the grey clouds to the shiny sun. The bright sunshine that was offered to me in Sunnydale started to feel fake after a bit. Like cold warmth, never really heating my insides but just gave enough shine to show a glow on my flesh.

First day of Fresher's week went well. I had to wake up at 6am which meant I only had 3 hours of sleep. The first thing I did when I woke, something my parents would freak out if I had done at home, was blast music. I didn't care what album played… I just needed something that would drown out my thoughts and replace them with an unfamiliar tune. I was nervous about the first day of College. I anticipated rejection, humility, embarrassment and more anxiety. I don't know why I expected such emotions; I guess I was preparing for the worse. I had, however, decided months ago that if I didn't make any friends in London, it wouldn't be that bad. Then I didn't have to pretend to be normal around them. But in the off chance I did then I would ensure they know the real me. No more lies. No more secrets. Just the true me. Even if that meant being disliked by everyone around me.

I ran a hot shower and then walked to my room wrapping my hair with a towel. The clouds still covered over London, and their presence assured me that God was still in touch with my emotions. I wasn't a follower of any religion in particular. I just prayed when I needed to. I guess even spiritually I'm selfish. I dressed in all black; Black long sleeve, tight top with black trousers. I dried my hair roughly and so it left my curls in a bit of a frizz. So I did a side loose pony tale and compensated the outfit with silver earrings and a charm bracelet. By the time I was out the door my side pony tale had become loose, leaving few strands covering my face, which I didn't brush away. I wore my knee high boots and carried my Prada tote bag. I had a black Mac on which hugged my figure. I didn't eat that morning. I started hating breakfast once I started forcing breakfast on myself to eat in front of my mum. If being independent was what I wanted, then I could decide when and where my next meal would come from; And that became my rule from then on.

The walk to the station wasn't far. Just ten minutes down the street, crossing the underground tunnel and into the London Underground station. Everyone passed by in a hurry. Pushing and shoving to get into the station. No one even noticed the new comer to their town. No polite smiles, no small talk. This was their life and I was just another person in their way to work. No one knew my name or my story. My disguise was finally left back in Sunnydale. I didn't have to pretend to be cheery as no one cared.

The train to my University was packed. I was covered by people who were obviously tall than me. They towered over my 5"2 frame covering me with every angle possible. It seemed like everyone got off when my stop came. University of West London was based near Oxford Circus, the centre of many high street fashions stores. I had to run to keep up with the pedestrian traffic. No one was casually walking enjoying the day. Everyone seemed to be late for something or another. As soon as I was out the station, there was a short 5 minutes walk down Oxford Street that lead to a small footpath leading up to the university. In Oxford Street you could never imagine a university like this would be centred here as well. But as soon I was half way down the foot path I saw the grand building. The modern architectural designs had done justice in keeping the new building designs similar to the old buildings. There were many students hanging around the gates of the university having a smoke. Britain recently passed a Law which restricted smoking in public places and so most smokers had to stand on the street, away from any premises that may fine them for the act. I walked passed the smokers. Looking directly at the university and avoiding the overly friendly guys trying to make their way towards me.

When I entered the university I could feel the history surrounding me. Every monument on the school ground was of some great men who battled some great war. There were six statues on the college grounds. I didn't stop to read each statue as there was already crowds around them. I pulled my map and student planner out my tote bag and studied both for a few minutes. My major for this year was Criminology and I choose Human Rights studies as a minor. My timetable gave me Wednesday and Fridays off, but on Monday I had to be in college until 9pm. I didn't mind, I was free to enjoy a three day weekend, every week plus a break in between.

My first lecture was held in the main lecture hall in North building. This building was located nearest to the front gates. I was the first one there so I took a seat furthest away from the professor's platform. I looked around and felt calm swarm over me. The first lecture was only to introduce the subject and produce reading lists. We had no lessons that followed after the lecture for the week. So I had a lot of free time after this 2 hour lecture. I waited patiently for the lecture to start. But so far only a dozen students had come in and there was no professor in sight. It was nearing to 9am so I thought the professor had a thing for punctuality.

My lecture hall quickly started to crowd. Many people recognised each other and there were groups already formed. The seats either side of me were empty. I looked down at my note pad and just doodled on it avoiding anyone's eye. The hall was full of student's mindless chatter. I would look up now and again to see if the professor had come in. But no one had. Finally, the door open and there was a hush that wavered through the hall. I looked up to see the professor and a girl walk in holding two large boxes between them. I, at first, thought the girl was the professor's assistant but when they had reached the platform the professor smiled at the girl who then started walking back up the stairs trying to look for a free seat. There was only one available on either side of me. Our gaze met and she smiled and started walking up to my row, passing the students on the side, making her way to the free seat.

"Hi." The girl whispered under her breath once she had settled in the seat. I smiled back at her and then carried on looking at the professor who approached the mike.

"Good morning. I'm Rupert Giles. Your legal studies professor. Most of you will have me in your main modules however the few who consider they to be brave enough might be interested studying my 'Unwritten history' seminars for their optional modules. However I must warn you, it would be the hardest subject to get your head round to!" Professor Giles spoke in a strong British accent. Some students chuckled trying to lighten Rupert Giles mood but I could see from far behind he wasn't kidding. I instantly decided to avoid any optional subjects that had him lecturing init.

"I guess you're all here for an easy lecture but I won't give you that. I have modules guides on my desk so please help your selves to them as I start the power point presentations." Rupert Giles said as he hurried over to his laptop and connected the leads so the three screens on top of the platform showed his desktop screen.

"I'll get you one." The girl next to me said with a smile as she walked quickly out the row and down the stairs to the table. She had vivid red hair, just off her shoulders. She was pale but her skin complexion complemented her hair colour. She had a small frame like mine and wore cream trousers and blue, striped shirt. Once the girl was back she handed me a thick module guide which looked like a bit of a read from the beginning.

"Thanks" I said to the girl forcing a smile on my face. I took another look at the module guide, flicking through the pages.

"No probs… I'm Willow Rosenberg." The girl said holding her hand out for me to shake. I shook her hand with a smile, not forced this time.

"I'm Buffy Summers." I replied.

"You're from the US too? Cool, at least I'm not the only one." Willow giggled as she watched the professor go through files to find his power point presentation.

"What state?" I asked dumbfounded that I found a girl from the same country to be sitting next to me.

"Manhattan, born and raised." Willow said smugly.

"Sunnydale." I replied. I couldn't help smile at Willow, she bought it out of me for no reason.

"So, are you living on campus or with relatives?" Willow asked.

"On my own in Canary Wharf. Dad bought me an apartment. You?" I asked.

"On campus, Halley house. But I get my own room and all. Just got to share the kitchen." Willow responded.

"That's great…" Before I could finish the professor grabbed everyone's attention. The rest of the lecture was brutal. I didn't think we would cover so much ground on the first day. Rupert Giles didn't give a break in the two hours, stating how the subject was not a' stroll on the park to pass'. But it was nice to be learning so much and knowing everyone was there to learn too. No one interrupted the professor and so many had questions to ask towards the end of the lecture mainly about his other lectures. Everyone was eager to grasp the subject. Just like me. And I must admit, this Giles professor knew how to teach. He was funny, without trying to be funny, he was serious without being too harsh and he would use layman terms for some students who didn't study Law before, which helped me a lot!

When the lecture finished I put all my books away in my bag. I didn't notice at first but the girl sitting next to me didn't budge. She was waiting for me to turn around and say something. When I stood up she followed too. She smiled at me as we made our way out the row.

"So, what you got next?" Willow asked as we walked towards the exit.

"Nothing. I had a lesson but there's no lesson for this week. You?"

"Same, free till 2pm." Willow replied. Willow hanged around me the whole day. She was rather shy and would only ask questions to ensure I wasn't getting bored of her. I kept quite too. Not out of shyness, I just didn't have much to say. I enjoyed being around Willow. She didn't mind my silence and didn't ask too many questions. We had lunch together and chatted about back home (US) and how different it was around here. Willow mentioned she came here a lot as her farther lived here permanently.

"My parents got divorced when I was five. So I don't have many memories of them being together, but they over compensated their divorce by buying me anything I needed. My mother stayed in Manhattan and my father moved back to London. My mother never remarried, she's so busy with her career to even think about her own life or mine." Willow said as she nibbled of her pizza slice. "My father did remarry though. Her name's Jenny Calendar, she's a professor here too."

"Really? What does she teach? Hold on, what do you mean 'too'?" I blurted out.

"Rupert Giles, he's…er… My father." Willow said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Wow. Is that why you two walked in together?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's quite over protective with me. I mean, I still have my freedom but you know how fathers are?" Willow blushed. I nodded in reply, knowing the length my father went through to ensure my life in London would be stress free. Willow's confession about her parents eased me more than I expected. In Sunnydale I didn't know anyone who went through a divorce. And when I heard Willow talk about her parents, I felt better knowing that to some extent she must know how it feels like to walk in that line. Even if she doesn't remember the divorce.

"So what does she teach?" I asked returning to the topic.

"She teaches Criminal Justice and helps out with ICT seminars." Willow replied. I could tell Willow relaxed a bit more afterwards.

"My parents recently got divorced too. About three years ago. It was kinda messy." I said frowning at the table. I didn't meet Willow's gaze but I knew what she was thinking, everyone thought the same.

"Well… I won't tell you anything that you haven't heard a thousand times before. But I will say that if you want to talk about it…, then you know where to find me. I've been there too, so it might help to talk to someone who knows about it." Willows response surprised me. When I looked up I didn't see pity in her eyes. She sounded truthful. Nothing was fake; she didn't even tilt her head and nod towards me (which was a custom formed in Sunnydale by my friends). She just seemed to be lost in her own world as well as trying to understand mine.

Willow and my friendship formed quickly over the week. I was scared at first to let anyone close but with her it came naturally. She never pushed me for anything and just simply enjoyed chatting mindlessly. I enjoyed that too. I didn't have to be fake with her. If I didn't want to talk we would then walk silently around campus. There were many friendly people in our campus but as both of us weren't interested in socialising just yet, we just kept out of any social scenes that were happening.

Settling into London wasn't hard at all. In a city like this, a new comer isn't recognised amongst the millions around. I quickly found my routine. I found my favourite restaurant, my favourite shops, my favourite cinema, my favourite everything. I tried out everything before I found my favourite. It was the first for me. I always stuck to everyone else's favourite. It felt absolutely wonderful. Willow was always too happy to try something new. So long as we were discovering the city together she didn't mind where we went. We formed a sisterly friendship over the years and the first few months of it were just spent talking for hours, via emails, phone calls, Facebook, anything… We always found a way to communicate. We formed a strange close bond that neither of us was eager to lose.

Willow was the smartest girl in her school. Though everyone reached out for her during study problems no one ever befriended her in school. Her mother left her home alone during weekends going out on seminars and she spent the summer holidays in London with her father. She was closer to her father than her mother but she stayed with her mum for fear that her mum would derail through career pressure. But once she graduated high school she had a free pass to be with her father and she choose it. Having enough being rooted for her mothers sake. She said she would still visit her mum but within weeks on Willow's move to London her mother had moved out of Manhattan and went to live in Washington taking up tenure scholarship a university offered. Her mother told her she was now too busy for any visits and left Willow feeling distressed over what had happened. Willow didn't want to move in with Giles but still wanted to be close enough to see him everyday.

Over the weeks Willow and I did almost everything together. We did the same course so we had each other in every lecture. She lived on campus but hanged around my house most of the time. She only went home when it was really late and always took a cab home too. I loved this city but lets be honest, I'm not going to trust anyone's life it with.

Willow's step mum, Jenny Calendar, her nephew, Xander Harris lived with Rupert Giles in his house near Gants Hill, Essex. But last year Xander moved out to live with his girlfriend. Xander and Willow had been friends for years, meeting over summer holidays and always emailing each other through out the year. I noticed how Willow blushed every time Xander came close but Xander never felt the same way about her. He was in a long term relationship with a barmaid trying to be a model who worked in his club. And Willow knew that but still couldn't stop loving him.

Xander owned a club in Greenwich, which was only 10 minutes train ride away from my house. He bought it after he's parents trust fund cleared. His parents died over ten years ago but not before they left a permanent scar on him. They were extremely abusive towards him and when they passed away all their money went into a trust fund waiting for Xander to turn 18 years of age before he could spend it. The Harris' were filthy rich, drunk, and hated each other. They lived in New York until they passed away, which is why Xander was taken to London to live with his mum's sister, Jenny.

Xander spent his early teens hating everyone around him. He never studied and never passed his exams. His aunt, Jenny, tried her best to help him and Giles was always trying to be the father Xander never had. When he turned sixteen he stole his neighbour's car and tried his hand in drunk driving. He failed but luckily no one was killed, just badly injured. After a month in hospital and then six months in jail for stealing the vehicle and drink driving Xander came out accepting all the help he could get. Jenny never gave up on him, which till today he is thankful for. Xander quickly enrolled into college and reset his exams. When Xander turned eighteen he finally had access to his parent's money. He decided to use it for good rather than wasting it. So with help from Jenny and Giles, he bought a club in Greenwich. The main owner is Xander however; Jenny and Giles have shares in the club too and keep an eye on the bookings. Since the club opening, every night it has been packed with students. It was the hottest place for students to go to and Xander cashed in on it big time.

Xander met Cordelia Chase a week before the club opened. She applied for a job there and he hired her on her attitude towards him. She's stuck up, brutal by vocabulary, attractive and smart. He found that a great mix and even though she worked as a barmaid, she started helping out with his business plans.

Cordelia is a southern Californian girl. Her parents were middle class, rich snobs and her father hardly spent any time with her whilst she was growing up. One day, just before her sixteenth birthday party her parents declared bankruptcy. She was thrown out her mansion and told to live with her aunts until her parents could provide for again. Her parents left to look for work and never got in touch with her again. Cordelia though never backed down. Although she was humiliated by what happened she didn't let it bring her down. So she started working weekends to pay for her ticket to London. She wanted to live in place where no one knew her past and as London was always her favourite city she decided to move there permanently. She is a struggling model and so far has only appeared on teen mags, not the front page but advertising some hand cream. She only applied to work in the club to help pay her bills but now that she moved in to Xander's place she stayed in the bar to help out and concentrate on her modelling (which she did by calling agents through the Club's office).

When Xander and Cordelia first met they immediately bickered. They still do now but I could see love in their eyes. Cordelia once said to me how she always wanted a guy who wanted her for all she is and not just a guy who wanted a trophy wife. Xander never stopped Cordelia with her career and on numerous times he has acted like her agent trying to secure her a deal. They both lived on top of the club, in a two bedroom apartment. Xander needed to be closer to work and Cordelia loved taking her breaks in her own house. Xander didn't immediately move into the place when he bought the club. The apartment was used as storage facility for most of the time. But once he got serious with Cordelia (which was a month after they started dating), they cleared out the place and made a cosy home for themselves.

Xander and I formed an unsaid 'brotherly love' friendship. He looked out for me but gave me enough space to live my own life. Cordelia on the other hand enjoyed my distance away from Xander more than she enjoyed me being near him. But at times she did come round my house to get away from the Xander's lunatic antics. I didn't mind if Cordelia didn't like me, because it helped me from forcing myself to like her. And as currently she dated my best friends crush, it was easier if the distance was formed by her.

Willow knew Xander loved someone else but she had a hard time getting over it. We all grew into a strange gang. Always together, either in Xander's club (called Hell Mouth) or in Xander's house or even in my house. I didn't want to make friends at first but these people I met, even though bizarrely they are all from my own country; they fitted into my life perfectly. They all had problems and they all were starting new. It was reassuring to know that they understood what I was going through as they were going through the same thing.

By Christmas we were all like one big, outlandish but happy family. During the holiday season I stayed in London. I called my parents on Christmas day but enjoyed a quite Christmas with Willow's family. Everyone was there and Jenny cooked the most delicious turkey. Even though we all were from different backgrounds we formed a good, solid friendship which, enforced by Jenny and Giles, was becoming more like a family to me.

Even though Jenny and Giles were my professors they would instantly drop the professional act once outside university grounds. They were the parents to our group and always looked out for each person in the group without another thought. Even though I was close to them both, they never let me slip in my studies. Willow and I were marked in the same way as the other students, no slacking for us. This proved rather annoying but soon I got over it. They had a job to do and doing me any favours wont help me in the future.

My first semester in London passed by quickly. Strong friendships were formed through that time. And soon I even started letting down my boundaries.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Thanks so much for all you supporting reviews! This chapter sets the back ground of the Scooby gang. Next chapter will include Oz and Riley and the story will finally start rolling! Prior warning, this fic is ****_not_**** friendly towards Riley Finn! **

**Please Read & Review…. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 3: Party at Hell Mouth!**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for revenge. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire without a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was a cold January morning. My second semester didn't start till February so I had two weeks break after my exams were finished. I avoided my parent's requests to fly back to Sunnydale. I did miss them but I wasn't ready to face them. Willow and I started doing mindless shopping followed by long lunches then spending the whole night in Hell mouth with Xander and Cordy. Giles and Jenny were always doing some stuff for the university so I didn't get to see them much after Christmas.

Me and Willow were walking around the Exchange mall just outside London. We didn't buy much but we loved these outdoor activities where we just talked for hours on end. Willow always wore long dresses or trousers and today was no different. She had black flared trousers and a cream shirt-top on. She had her hair out and carried a small messenger bag. I wore my normal black jeans, long brown top and hair tied up. I started coming out my shell once I met Willow and Xander but I still kept hold of some of my old ways. I still didn't forget my traumatic life in Sunnydale and Willow and Xander had soon learned not to ask questions on my past.

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon and the mall would be opened till late. This was the main reason we came to this mall. I was looking in the 'Perfume Shop' with Willow when she grabbed my arm.

"Buffy don't look." Willow whispered into my ear. But like every other person in the world I looked around frantically.

"Where? What? Who?" I blurted out as the sales assistant tried holding back a smile.

Willow glared at me and pointed towards the shop opposite us. I didn't see anything unusual about it and Willow noticed my confusion.

"Cordelia." Willow whispered as she pointed at the tanned brunette inside Marks & Spencer's.

"Oh, should we go and say 'Hi'?" I muttered to Willow as I peered across the mall.

"Do we have to?" Willow replied. I didn't see Willow frown as my gaze was stuck on Cordelia but I could tell Willow's annoyance by it from her voice.

"Common, lets go over. It won't be that bad." I said showing a little more confidence. I secretly hoped Willow would get over her crush with Xander. I had spoken to him and he seemed smitten over Cordelia. I didn't see them getting together any time soon, and with Willow moping around for him I needed her to find someone new quick. She's nice but she never really went out in high school. She never had a date. She never had a crush other than Xander. She told me so few months back. I always thought that it would be nice to help her through one date at least.

We walked over to Cordelia. Well, I walked over to Cordelia and dragged Willow with me. Cordelia was in the men section going through some cardigans, which I guessed were for Xander.

"Hey Cordy." I said in the cheeriest voice I could so Cordelia wouldn't notice Willow's sadness. Cordelia looked up surprised with our appearance. She smiled curtly at both of us. No matter how long she's known us, I knew she still hates us for so being close to Xander.

Willow managed to mumble a quick 'Hello' as she studied Cordelia. Cordelia had on a grey jumper dress with knee high boots. She had her hair out and carried a Gucci bag, which was given to her by Xander last Christmas. She looked gorgeous, she always does. She defiantly has the body and looks of a model.

"Are you shopping for Xander?" I asked trying to start a conversation. Without Xander around, talking to Cordelia seemed like agonising torture.

"Yeah, I kinda spilled wine on his cardigan yesterday. So I'm just getting a replacement for it." Cordelia said with as much politeness she could conjure up. With Cordelia, I knew exactly how she felt about everyone. She, on too many occasions, had outlined her feelings towards me and Willow. But I guess for Xander she's working out the differences between us and trying hard to be friends with us.

"Oh ok. You found anything you like?" I asked again. I shot a glace at Willow who just stood there with her lips pursed.

"Yeah, this one." Cordelia showed me a v-neck cardigan with dark shades of blue stripes and a touch of grey back colour.

"Nice." I responded. Cordelia had good taste; I had to give her that. She was responsible for Xander professional and social look. Though I never met Xander before he dated Cordelia, I saw pictures of him and found the immense different astonishing.

"But we have this thing happening tonight to get more heads in the club and now I need to find Xander a nice outfit to wear." Cordelia said as she juggled her bag and the cardigan she was holding to one hand and with the other she started looking through the rails.

"What's happening tonight?" Willow finally spoke. Her voice sounded more of a squeak but I knew that was the best we would get from Willow for now. Willow normally worked up her confidence around Cordelia. So after getting over the shook, we could get Willow returning back to the conversation and even commenting on few things.

Cordelia walked over to the rack behind us and looked quickly through each item it held. "We have a band playing. A new thing for a Wednesday night."

"Oh, I didn't know the business was doing badly. It was fine yesterday… There was a good crowd in." I said to Cordelia as she frantically zoomed around us going through each rail. She knew exactly what she was after so shopping with her wasn't bad at times. Unless, of course, when the store didn't have the item she wanted then we would have to suffer a 10 hour shopping trip around London to find the item.

"It is…. But mid week is always slow. Yesterday was a good crowd cause of the seminar being at Greenwich University. It was some 'one off' thing but it gave Xander an idea of holding something to get the crowd back."

"So who's playing?" I asked.

"Oh you won't believe who he hired. I think I must be out doing a photo shoot or something, because I would've **never** hired this band." Cordelia found a slim fit navy shirt and showed me and Willow to ask our opinion. We both smiled and nodded.

"Who did he hire?" Willow asked.

"Dingoes ate my baby." Cordelia replied repulsed at the band's choice of name.

"Have you heard them play?" I asked.

"Nope. They're an underground band who are looking for a record deal. Got a few followers who already stated their attendance. Not that we ever do a guest list, but these people really wanted to ensure a seat in the house." Cordelia replied. We started walking through the store to the men trouser section. The store was more like a big department store which held everything you need under one roof. But this was there only biggest branch so it lacked some things that other department stores had, like others brands for instance.

"Nice name. Suits 'Hell Mouth'." I muttered as I browsed around the store. Even though I didn't have a boyfriend to shop for it was still fun to look around. Willow would just barely touch the rails as she walked around.

"We've told the university near by about it. So if it's a success then you know… More bands, more money… I guess." Cordelia said browsing through the trousers in the near by rack.

"We were heading down there after we have dinner anyways, but I guess we may need to dress up for it." I told Cordelia.

"Yeah, dressing up is defiantly a plus. So, where are you going to eat? Any where nice?" Cordelia asked which caused a sudden back step to me and Willow. I didn't mind if Cordelia came out for dinner with us but I knew Willow would be dreading it. Even though I knew what Willow wanted, I still had to ask.

"Going to the nearest Italian down the road. Wanna come?" I heard Willow quickly turn her away from Cordelia and shot an evil glance my way. Cordelia wasn't looking up so I smiled and shrugged hoping Willow would understand the catch I was in.

"Oh, I know that restaurant. It's nice, but no, you guys go ahead. I'll just get some stuff for Xander and then head back. Need to help out with the opening tonight. What time you guys coming down? It starts at 10pm."

"We'll be there before ten. Alright well, we'll leave you to it. I gotta get some stuff for tonight as well." I came up with an excuse to quickly depart from Cordelia who just smiled at my response and said 'goodbye' when we left. Once we were few shops down walking towards River Island, a ladies boutique-style shop, Willow finally let out her annoyance.

"I can't believe you invited her!"

"I had to, it would be rude not to." I glanced at Willow who after few seconds nodded to my response. Once inside River Island I walked directly to the 'night out' section they had near the front left of the store.

"You know what you need. You need to dress up tonight and just forget the whole Xander thing. Let you hair down and just enjoy tonight." I said to Willow as I grabbed a shinny silver sequined top with rips in the front and held it out for Willow. Willow shot a horrified look at the outfit and so I proceeded to take it back.

"I don't dress up. A lot of confidence issue is the reason behind it." Willow replied looking at the black tops in the back rail.

"Common, if you dress up, I'll dress up with you. Plus you get to show Xander your sexy side and watch him drool." I tilted my head slightly teasing Willow.

"I don't do sexy. Or sexy doesn't do me… Another confidence issue." Willow quietly muttered, she stammered in many words but I knew it was because she imagined herself wearing similar clothes to Cordelia.

"Anyone can do sexy. When I was in Sunnydale I use to do sexy. It was quite fun."

"What else did you do in Sunnydale?" Willow asked me as she glanced my way. I knew what she was getting at but I didn't want to start that up again. So I tried to change the subject.

"How about this, I'll find you an outfit and you find me an outfit. That way we both are in it together." Willow noticed my quick turn around but didn't say anything. One thing I learned to love her about is that she always wanted to know more about me but never pushed on it. She cared enough to ask but cared more to stop when she saw I was uncomfortable.

"Er… let me think…. No!" Willow acted so well with her 'no's'. She put on a bimbo accent and tossed her hair back and showed utter shock at even being asked. I burst out laughing and she followed soon after.

"Common, it'll be fun. And plus, you know… I never wear brightly coloured clothes and if you choose an outfit, I'll have to wear it. No matter how outrageous. No matter how colourful. No matter what…" I said the word by exaggerating each sentence.

I knew this argument would work as Willow countlessly pointed out my 'blacks and brown' collection in my wardrobe. Willow smiled and agreed to my plan. The day followed as we each picked out some out-of-this-world ridicules outfits for each other and some really nice, should-be-in-vogue outfits. Finally, we found the right thing to wear.

Willow's outfit was a strapless navy blue dress that came down to her knees. In the back there was a slit running up to her thighs. The dress was a very elegant dress that complimented her figure and her complexions. We found some killer black stilettos and black sparkled purse. Willow then bought a floating heart necklace; the chain was silver but so thin that it looked like it wasn't there and the floating heart was silver with crystals covering it. She said she had the perfect earrings to go with the outfit but had them in her dorm room. We didn't have enough time to head back there so she ended up purchasing crystal ball studs.

The outfit that Willow picked out for me was chosen to match my grandmothers ruby's necklace. Willow saw it in my jewellery box once and said that it should be worn tonight otherwise it would remain in my jewellery box until I'm old and grey and ready to pass it on to my grand children.

Willow found a thin strap, short red dress that had silver sparkles dusted over it. We found red 'Marylyn Monroe' diamond stilettos, which were of course fakes but looked good though. My outfit screamed out for attention and I blushed when I tried it on. A glimpse of my old self peeked out by I quickly took it off before I got carried away. I will carry out my promise to Willow and wear this outfit, but I will also stand near the back where it was the darkest and hope the night would just fly by so no one would notice me.

By the time we had picked out our outfits there wasn't enough time left to eat and get ready for the night. So we quickly ran to the station and got fried chicken and chips to eat on the way to my home. We mindlessly spoke through out the journey, giving small intervals to eat down the chicken and chips.

We reached my flat by 8.30pm and ran to the elevator to reach it in time before the couple inside stated pressing the buttons.

Getting ready was the funniest thing we had done that day. I couldn't stop giggling for some reason. And Willow blamed the fried chicken for it and started mimicking Xander's chicken dance. I had showered quickly and started putting curlers in my hair whilst Willow took over the bathroom. We dressed in record speed and were ready to leave the flat by 9.30pm.

As we were leaving Willow grabbed my hand and stopped me. "You're necklace. You forgot to put it on."

"Oh." And instinctively I put my hand on my chest as if to feel for the necklace. I ran back to my room and opened my jewellery box. My room was cleaned after we got ready and Willow's clothes were neatly folded on the corner table. Inside the jewellery, lying carelessly was my beautiful ruby necklace. The ruby was deep red and looked like it was full of blood instead of minerals. I took the necklace out and put it on. Willow was in my room by then and smiled at me as I put the necklace on. Once it was placed on the weirdest thing happened. The whole room shook for a few seconds. The lights in my flat flickered and Willow and I had to hold on to the wall until the vibration passed.

"Earthquake? In London?" I muttered once everything had stopped shaking.

"It's a minor one. It happened few years back too." Willow replied. We waited a few more minutes for an after shock wave but that never came.

"I guess that was the only one we're getting tonight." Willow said looking around.

"Just to be safe we should take the stairs." I responded.

Walking down the eight flights of stairs made me really hate my decision for living in a flat. Earth quake or not, living on the eight floor didn't seem right when walking in stilettos.

When we reached the bottom landing we found few people leaving the elevators. I was confused at the risk they had taken and walked to the front doors. Willow looked around and was confused at how no one was taking precautions, the receptionist just sat behind the desk minding her own business.

"You shouldn't be letting people use the elevator. If there's another earth quake it won't be safe for the people in there." I said to the security guard at the front doors of my flat.

"Another earthquake? Miss, there is no news of an earthquake to come." The security guard responded.

"There wasn't anything on the news, but one just happened. Didn't you feel it?" Willow said.

"No Miss. I did not. I have been here for few hours and have not felt anything of the sort." The security guard looked confused at me and Willow. I could see he thought we were playing a prank and he couldn't get the joke of it.

"But we both felt one. We were upstairs on the eight floor and the whole room shook and even the lights started to flicker." I narrowed my eyes at the security guard and tried to see why he would be lying about this. There was defiantly an earthquake. I felt it and so had Willow.

"Maybe something fell in your flat and the immense weight caused the room to vibrate." The security guard replied. He smiled politely and stared at me and Willow.

"Er… Yeah, maybe." I muttered back to him and walked out the flat towards the train station with Willow.

"I felt the earthquake too. How could they not. They were closer to the ground. And even though we felt a minor blow they must have felt something too." Willow muttered.

"Maybe his right, something must have fallen on the ground to make the floors vibrate." I replied trying to conceive at rational explanation.

"Nothing fell in your flat, Buffy." Willow stated.

"No, but maybe something fell in the flat next to mine." I replied as I looked around. I noticed people staring at me and Willow but we walked on by trying to get out of the cold and in to the station. We both wore our jackets so our dresses were covered underneath.

"What about the lights?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. Coincidence?" I don't know why, but the whole situation really made feel weird. As soon as the earthquake happened or whatever it was we felt, I felt my body weakened. Like my energy had some how disappeared with the waves. I felt light headed and needed to get to Xander's club as soon as possible so I could stop thinking about the whole thing. Luckily Willow had become accustomed to my short replies and stopped pressing on the matter.

We stayed quite as we made our way to Xander's club. The train ride made it easier as it was so crowded we were both pushed to the side by the crowd. Once outside the station, the walk to the club was brisk. The area was really windy and Willow and I had to keep hold of each other to be able to walk.

Xander's club had a long queue forming outside, which had never happened before. I guess the band fan base was quite excessive. There was music booming inside and most people were miming to the songs. Willow and I walked to the entrance, we heard few people voice their annoyance at us cutting the line, but we didn't care. We were the VIP's for life in this club and the security guard knew us and let us in without any hassle.

Once inside the whole place looked different. It wasn't as dark as it is normally. Flashing lights were zooming around every where. There were dim lights near the bar which was so people could order and pay without slipping out. I noticed Xander there getting orders together and I looked around for Cordelia who was no where to be seen. We walked up to the bar and sat in the corner, next to the door that opened to a corridor leading to the back office and basement.

Xander notices us and smiled as he tried to get his customers attentions. We looked around and the band was playing. The music was really good and the lyrics were quite interesting. After a few minutes Xander made his way to us holding our favourite drinks; diet coke and JD.

"Well, well… Look who we have here." Xander smiled at each of us and passed us our drinks, which was obviously on the house.

"Hey Xander." Willow and I said together and laughed.

"They're good, the band you choose." Willow said as she glanced at the band.

"Yeah. Bought in quite a bit of fan base with them. Loving the cash flow though." Xander replied as his eyes settled on the band before he returned his attention to us.

"You girls look absolutely gorgeous. Are you planning on playing tonight or just here for a little tease?"

Willow blushed and looked down and I smiled back at Xander. "We thought we'll dress up and enjoy our carefree days before we return to university life."

"Ah… Of course. Makes sense." From behind Xander I noticed Cordelia walking up to the bar holding a tray of empty glasses and looking annoyed. She passed the tray to Tracey, who was the barmaid working tonight and walked round to our end of the bar.

"I really hope you're making a lot of money tonight coz tomorrow you're taking me out shopping!" Cordelia grunted and then looked at Willow and me up and down.

"Wow, you girls do clean up nice." Cordelia said folding her arms together. She wore her uniform black dress with a diamantine necklace. All barmaids had to wear that and the barmen had to wear black suits. Even thought this was a college hang out Xander liked the black tie theme as he said hell was most likely filled with snobs who looked high-class. I guessed that was a dag at his parents, but just like usual I didn't press on the matter further.

"Thanks." I replied to Cordelia who didn't seem to hear me as she made her way back to Tracey to get the empty tray and walk around the club picking empty glasses. Xander smiled at me knowing how Cordelia was known for her attitude towards us.

"Well, we're going to get a better look at the band. See you back here later on." I held Willow's arm and dragged her across the club heading towards the stage at the back of the club. The club was completely packed out. There wasn't even enough room to dance, most people just stood there watching the band play and sway there bodies. It was difficult to get to the front of the stage so Willow and I settled to stay on the side where the guitarist was near us. Not the front of the stage but close enough to see the band.

"Why did you pull me away? We could have spent time with Xander." Willow shouted in my ear.

"Because we didn't come out and dress up so you can impress Xander. We're here to make new friends remember?" I screamed back as I watched intently at the band in front.

"Did you see how Cordelia was staring at us?" Willow shouted back to me. She wasn't paying attention to the band playing and had turned to face me.

"Er… Yeah. Will, the guitarist is looking at you and his cute!" I said, letting out a giggle.

Willow's head sprung round to see who I was talking about. The man playing the guitar played on but his attention was blatantly focused on Willow. As soon as she saw him he smiled. Even in the dark club I could see Willow blush a deep scarlet red and turn back to me. She had her eyes on the floor and I could see the broad smile that was placed on her face.

"He's cute." I couldn't help commenting. The band member was quite pale with brown/blonde spiked hair. He wore loose jeans and a black skull and daggers top. He noticed me looking and gestured me to turn Willow around. So I nodded and with as much strength I could master I turned my friend around to face him.

"What are you doing?!" Willow squealed but I didn't notice her death glare. Once she faced the stage the guitarist waved at her and I pulled her hand up to wave back. He burst out laughing; I could imagine how Willow and I must have looked to him. She didn't look up and I had to use my free hand to pick her chin up.

"Buffy stop it!" Willow shouted as she tried to get out of my grip. I let go of her and burst out laughing and the guy on the stage found it amusing too. Willow turned to leave but one look at the band member and I knew he wanted her to stay. So I grabbed her hand and made an apologetic face and whispered "He's interested in you." To Willow so she would stay for a bit longer. Once the song the band were playing finished I saw the guitarist say something to his band members and leave his guitar to the lead singer and walk towards us. He jumped of the stage and avoided the die-hard fans near the front.

"He's coming here. What do I do? Why did you do this to me? I've never been able to talk to guys, you know that!" Willow muttered to me as we saw him walk towards us.

"You'll be fine; I've got your back." I said as I pushed Willow towards the guy.

Once the guy was near us he looked at Willow intently before he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Oz… With the band." He said.

"Yeah, we noticed. I'm Buffy and this is Willow." I said as I nudged Willow to get her to speak.

"Er… Hi." Was the only thing Willow could get out. Oz looked at me and questioned Willow's quietness by a raise of an eye brow. I smiled and mouthed 'she's shy' and he just nodded in response.

The night was a complete success. Willow and Oz got on really well after their awkward introductions. She found out that he was studying in London Met University and played with the band to build up good fan base before he branched out completely on this career choice. Xander's club was a huge success and so Oz's band was hired to play every Monday's and Wednesday to get a good crowd coming in on the slowest nights of the week.

It was after 1am when things started to settle down. The band had packed up and hanged around the bar with their friends and fans. Xander and Cordelia stopped serving drinks and sat in the corner booths with Willow, Oz and me.

"Tonight was a total success. The place was so packed out, the queue outside just seemed to grow rather than shorten." Cordelia said before she gulped down her drink.

"I know, good choice of band, Xand." I added. I looked around and saw that the club was half empty but still buzzing. Oz's band mates would come round every so often and talk for a bit before heading back to the bar. Xander ensured all band mates got free beverages after their gig as a bonus for playing in the club. The band members took full advantage of the deal and looked like they were going to leave a stamp on the stools they were sitting on.

I noticed some students from my lectures and smiled politely before returning my attention to my friends. A lot had changed from last year. I still had trouble bringing down my boundaries completely but I had bought them down enough to let Xander and Willow see some truth to myself. I enjoyed staying out late with the guys. I stopped dwelling on my past when I was around them. It was nice.

Willow was sitting next to me leaning into Oz who was keeping her entertained with some old stories. Cordelia leaned on Xander's shoulders as he talked about the night's success. She looked up at me and smiled while rolling her eyes. She obviously had enough of the night's success and wanted to go upstairs back to her life.

I didn't mind being the fifth wheel for once. Willow needed this so I let her enjoy herself. I excused myself from the rest as I made my way to the toilets located near the entrance, down a corridor. The ladies and gents toilet were next to each other and I had to pass a few guys coming out to be able to get to the ladies toilet. When the last guy walked out he looked down at me and smiled. He looked familiar but I didn't know where I knew him from.

He had brunette hair and tanned skin, with muscular medium body and wore a black jumper with a zip running diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. He put his arm on the toilet entrance's door and looked at me up and down.

"So… you're the lucky one who got to skip past the long queue and get in." He said smugly.

"Oh, yeah, you were the one shouting atrocious words at me when I walked in." I commented quite harshly remembering him from the crowd.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" He showed me half a smile and tried leaning in but ended up jerking back as the toilet door was pulled open from the other side. Some innocent guy looked bewilderedly at us and smirked before heading back to the club. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from me and the guy in front tried to compose himself.

"Well, trying to be cool has gone out the window." He nervously laughed before he continued. "Sorry about that, I was waiting so long to get inside and it was really cold. So you could understand."

"Well, I defiantly won't hold it against you." I had to cut him some slack as he already got humiliated.

"I'm Riley Finn, doing my second year in Greenwich University."

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers, first year in University of West London."

"Wow, that's a really good college. What you studying?"

"LLB Law, You?"

"Forensic Science."

"Wow, interesting. So you into CSI then?"

"Ha, everyone asks that. No, don't like those shows, only took the subject so I could spend time in lab doing weird experiments and no one thinking weirdly of me."

"Well, I'll see you around." I nodded and then tried to move towards the ladies toilets but Riley grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"When would we meet again?" I didn't like how he asked. I felt a shiver go down my spine and tried to twist my wrist free. His grip was strong and soon my wrist began to ache. After a few tries he let go of my wrist and laughed. "I'm not the bad guy, it's just I would like to see you again." Even though he uttered those words I could see his eyes were stripping me. He his eyes were menacing. There was something there that I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I... er…" I didn't know how to handle this situation. I needed to get back to my friends, and this guy who tried to laugh off his aggression was really scaring me. "I'm here most of the time, my friend owns the club. Next time you're here, ask for me." I quickly said these words and pushed myself into the toilets. I didn't need a respond and as soon as I was inside the ladies toilets I blocked the door and leaned against it. I had a feeling he was still standing on the other side and wanted to follow me in here. I searched for my phone and hoped Willow was close to hers to hear it ring or even feel it vibrate. After the fourth ring I put the phone down. I calmed down and started to think things over. I didn't know why I got so scared. I guess the earthquake I felt earlier really had me on the edge. I walked away from the door towards the sinks. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes had deceived me and were full of tears. I quickly wiped them away. What was wrong with me? I didn't trust anyone. That guy outside was just trying to 'pull' but I had to be such an idiot I must have scared him away. I don't even believe I saw the menace in his eyes; I must have made it up.

I freshened up and decided to head back to the club. I slowly opened the door and peered down the corridor, no one was there. I ran down the corridor and walked back to the club. I looked around and saw that nothing had changed. I couldn't see Riley anywhere; I guessed he walked out the club after our little encounter. Willow was at the bar with Oz and his band mates. Xander and Cordelia were in full make out session and I didn't want to be the one disturbing them on that so I walked up to the bar and stood next to Willow who had perked up after seeing me.

"Hey Buff, you were gone long." Willow said cheerfully.

"Yeah, met someone inside the corridor. So what did I miss?" I didn't want Willow to press on the matter much further and so I left it at that and I talked to the band members, asking idle questions to pass the time.

We helped Xander close the club. The bar staff helped clean up and we checked the locks after everyone left. Xander had booked us a cab to take home; something I always liked about Xander was how he took on his role of a brother towards me and a best friend towards Willow. A cab was always booked without us even asking for one. Xander and Cordelia waved us off when we got inside the black cab and I saw them walk back into the club to make their way to their flat. Oz and his band members had left before the club had closed and I heard Oz promise to call Willow tomorrow.

When the cab drove out of the road I looked out the window. Willow filled me in to what Oz had told her and even though I wanted to hear every word of it I needed to clear my head of my encounter with Riley. The street the club was located in was quite lively during daylight but at night it looked very sinister, that's if someone was alone. There was an alley few yards after the club and I looked in just out of curiosity. It was dark in there but I could just about make out a tall, dark silhouette of someone smoking. I saw the puffs of smoke coming out and whoever this guy was, he wanted to stay well hidden. I felt shivers go down my spine and I peered in trying to get a better look. Willow stopped talking and followed my gaze.

"Who is that?" Willow whispered.

"I don't know. I just find it weird that he's out here alone at this time. No shops are open in this road, wonder what he wants?"

The driver drove down the road so we could no longer see the alley way. I returned my attention to Willow who was deep in thought.

"You ok, Will?"

"Yeah, I was just about to ask… you the same thing. I didn't want to bring it up before, but ever since you came back to the bar from the toilets you've been very edgy." Willow tried to smile and I knew she was really trying to get through to me. I had to tell her. Riley scared me and I didn't really want to meet him again, not alone any ways.

"I met this guy near the gent's toilet and well… He really freaked me out." I told Willow everything, from him trying holding onto my wrist tightly to me shutting myself in the toilets.

"Oh… That's really scary. No wonder you're shook up. Buffy you should have said something." Willow said.

"It might be nothing. I mean, I guess he was trying his luck and didn't know when to stop."

"But that's the thing. Drunken college guys hardly know when to stop." Willow held my hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your call. Next time I promise to keep my phone near me at all costs."

"Thanks Will. But hopefully there won't be a next time."

The cab finally got out the Black Wall Tunnel and was driving up to my road. Willow had left her clothes and bag there so she came up with me. We headed to the elevators and once inside we pressed the button to my floor and waited to be taken up.

"Its weird how we avoided the lift before." Willow said letting out a nervous laughter. "You know, I asked Xander earlier in the evening if he left the earthquake and he said he didn't. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's like it's the shake was only felt by us and no one else."

My floor came and we walked out. I was so exhausted with the night's events but my heart kept beating fast. I didn't want to be left alone tonight; I just couldn't shake of the feeling that something big was going to happen.

Once inside the apartment, Willow and I went straight to the kitchen. We dropped our purses and coats on the kitchen table and looked around for food.

"You have last night's Chinese food, should I heat it up?" Willow said peering into the fridge.

"Yeah, might as well… I don't really wanna cook." I said as I took out some crackers from the cabinet and helped myself to three before passing them over to Willow who took two out and stuffed it in her mouth.

Willow started to heat the food and I took out the plates and cutlery and put it on kitchen table after I had cleared the table from the coats and purses. Once the food was heated Willow bought it over the table and we started helping ourselves to each box.

"This smells goooood!" I sang digging into the chicken noodles.

"Hmmmm" Willow agreed as she stuffed in more crackers and waited for her prawn curry to cool.

"Hey, Will…. You know how it's really late and all?" I waited for Willow to respond and once she nodded I continued. "Would you mind staying over? I mean, if… you… don't… Mind?" I burst out laughing and Willow followed. "Sorry, I don't really know how to ask. Er… Let me start again."

"It's cool. I don't mind staying over. I was kinda dreading going back to the halls at this time." Willow and I smiled and continued to finish our late meal.

"So, Oz is nice." I commented trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, he does seem it. I get all giddy around him. It's so strange." Willow blushed when she thought about Oz.

"Well, I'm glad you came out tonight. It's nice to see you smile."

"Thanks. Believe it or not but ever since I met you I have really come out of my shell. Like in Manhattan I would never even dream of going out dresses up like this…" Willow waved at her outfit and giggled. "So thanks, for it."

"You look gorgeous, and you don't have to say thanks. I should be thankful of all things. I never thought I'd get close to anyone after my parents divorce but here I am, asking you to stay over and going out to bars every night to meet Xander and Cordelia." I couldn't help giggling at myself at how far I had come. We quickly finished off the left over Chinese food and disposed the boxes in the trash. Willow washed the plates as I dried and put them away in there right place.

"It's weird how I hated cleaning up when I lived with my mum and now all I do is clean." I told Willow as I dried of the last fork.

"Haha, yeah, it's same here. I can't help it. I guess you follow rules when no one is forcing them upon you." Willow had finished and walked to the fridge to get out two cans of sodas. I dried the sink edges and took the can Willow offered to me.

"I'm so tried." Willow said leaning against the fridge.

"Me too." I walked towards the kitchen door and Willow followed.

"We didn't even dance, and yet we're beat." Willow yawned out.

I laughed as I led her to my room. Willow would be staying in the spare bedroom but her clothes were in my room. I walked and switched on the light. My eyes adjusted to my bedroom and it took me a few seconds to realise what was lying in front of me. Willow stood behind me and peered over my shoulder.

"What the hell?!" I walked round my room. Everything was on the floor. My wardrobe was open and the clothes taken of the hangers and carelessly thrown over the floor. My desk draws were open and everything inside was spilled everywhere. My laptop was on top of the desk and it was on, but not taken. Someone had tried to use it but didn't know my password. My dressing table looked same state as the desk. Every box or container opened and its contents thrown on the floor. My bed looked like an animal had attacked it. My pillow covers were torn and the feathers thrown around everywhere. The bed sheets were torn too but were left on the bed. I took another step and something hit my foot. I looked down and saw my jewellery box. I bend down to pick it up and saw my jewellery was thrown every where and the box was torn from its hinges.

"Buffy, your pictures." Willow shouted pointing to the pile on the floor.

I followed her gaze and saw my photos from my picture albums were pilled on the floor. Someone had taken out all the photos and gone through each picture before scattering it across the room. I picked up a random photo and looked at it. It was a picture of Willow, Xander and me in Giles house, but my face was circled and the photo looked like it had been screwed up before laid out flat. The room was such a mess when I entered it I didn't see the picture pile straight away.

"Is any thing taken?" Willow asked as she looked around.

"I don't think so. My valuables in this room were just my laptop and my jewellery. And those things are still here."

"Let's check the other rooms." Willow said.

The spare room held a single bed and a small cupboard. It had nothing in there as no one stayed in that room. But still, who ever entered the house didn't seem to care about that. He/she tore the sheets and pillow cases apart and the wardrobe was open and its doors were pulled of leaving the hinges intact. I ran out the spare bedroom and down the corridor to the living room. Inside was pretty much the same. Nothing was touched. The kitchen and the living room were not of interest to who ever it is who was in there. When I turned around I saw that Willow wasn't behind me.

"Willow?!" I screamed out not knowing what I expected from it. Willow came out the kitchen holding her phone to her ear and putting her index finger on her lips.

I walked pass her and walked into the kitchen. I couldn't believe that we were in here for almost an hour and not realise what had happened. Someone had come into my flat and shredded everything apart. How did they get in? When were they here? Why were all the valuables still here? What were they after?

I had so many questions going through my mind and my tears finally leaked out. I sat on the chair in the kitchen and sobbed quietly. I wanted comfort in my family and for the first time after leaving Sunnydale I left alone. I cried for my mum and dad. This is not right. What had happened here tonight?

Willow walked in after few minutes and put her knees on the floor in front of me as she held me together.

"Oh Buffy, don't cry. It was just some idiot hoping to score some cash or something."

I tried to hold myself together and I leaned back on my chair. Willow stood up after I leaned back and took the chair next to me.

"I called the police and they'll be here in few minutes." Willow put her arm around me. "You'll need to keep it together for the police, Buff. They'll be asking many questions so they could get to the bottom of this." I nodded in response. That was all I could other than wait for the police to arrive.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter and please R&R no matter what you opinion! Thanks.

**Next chapter will finally have the appearance of our fave vamp!!!! Yey!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 4: The quite belief in Angel**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for murder. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire ****without**** a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

* * *

It took the police thirty minutes to finally get to my flat. Officer Gunn and Lehane were sent to my flat for the investigation. Officer Gunn, who preferred to be just called Gunn questioned me and Willow separately to get our stories straight about what had happened and how we came to discover the disruption. Officer Lehane, who wanted us to call her Faith instead, took pictures and made reports of her findings. Officer Gunn is a non-uniform officer and Faith is a uniform officer, which meant that she reported back to Gunn with each new findings. Gunn moved to London from LA to live with his wife who at present was studying her masters in Oxford University. Faith is slightly taller than me, athletic, brunette with dark eyes. She had a rebellious past which made her perfect to be an officer in London. No one could bullshit her. She didn't say much to me and Willow when the officers walked in. She just went around taking pictures and writing things on her note pad. I guess she had done this too many times to even care about the victims.

Willow was speaking to Gunn in the kitchen whilst I sat on my sofa in the living room. Gunn had already questioned me earlier. I sat deep in thought and didn't hear Faith walk in but soon she was hovering over me.

"I've taken the pictures and reports I would need. It's just a lot of mess in there, so when it's cleaned up, and you find something missing, call us straight away." Faith handed me her card and went to sit in front of me. "This is messed up. It's vandalism for no reason at all. No signs of break in and no items taken. Not your usual vandalism or robbery."

I merely nodded in respond. I looked down and tried to think through the events of the night. I had repeated them twice for Gunn but it seemed like Faith would want another account of the events.

"Look, I'm going to head down to the lobby. See if someone saw this guy get in."

"The security in this block won't allow anyone to walk in. It's 24-hour surveillance."

"Well, who ever came in must have used the front entrance. And also, looks like he/she was able to get in here without hesitation. The locks are not broken, no windows open, and you're on the eight floor. So no one climbed in through the balcony. Maybe… It's someone you know…?" Faith raised her eye brow at me but I shook my head in respond.

"I doubt it. I was with everyone I know tonight. I've only lived in London for nearly four months. So I doubt it's someone I have met before."

"You'll be shocked at how crazy people can get. It doesn't take long for a criminal to work their way into your life. The weird thing about this is that nothing, absolutely nothing was taken. And not being rude, but you have quite a load of valuables in here that could be sold quickly in the back streets of London." Faith's words really made me feel uneasy. What was she getting at? I knew this person who ran-sack my home? That one of my friends came to destroy my bedroom, just out of shire jealousy. That's ludicrous. I refused to believe it. Plus, anyone who knew where I lived was with me tonight anyways… So there were defiantly flaws in Faith's idea.

Faith stood up after realising I wasn't going to give her a response to what she said. She went towards the door and stopped by my side for a second. She squeezed my shoulder and said "Sorry about what happened, but you can believe that me and Gunn will nail this mother fucker," and with that she left the room. I heard her tell Gunn where she was going and soon she was out my flat.

It had been almost 20 minutes after Faith left when Gunn and Willow finally entered in to the living room. I didn't bother looking up; I just kept thinking what needed to be done to get my place back together. I wondered whether to call my dad and tell him what happened. But soon I decided against it, knowing he would insist I come back to US or he would fly here and make an even bigger mess by shouting around and questioning the security guards with their lack of security.

"You ok, Miss Summers?" Gunn said as he sat down.

"Call me Buffy…. Yeah, I'm ok….Or at least I'm getting there."

Gunn nodded in response and went quite for a bit. Willow sat next to me fidgeting in her dress. We still had our dresses on and as we weren't allowed to move anything in the room until the officers were done. So we remained dressed up and very uncomfortable.

"I think, for tonight only, it would be best if you stayed at a relatives or friends house…. I don't think this person will be back but just to be sure." Gunn finally spoke after a long silence.

"I don't have any relatives here." I solemnly replied.

"Oh, but you can stay with me at my dad's house. He wont mind and plus it's the best place to be after tonight." Willow offered kindly.

"Are you sure? He'd be asleep right now, it'll be wrong to wake him up."

"No way! This is the kinda emergency that he **would** want to be awake for. Let me go and give him a call. Back in a minute." Willow walked out the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Why would you think this person would come back?" I asked after I realised what Gunn had said earlier.

"No, it's not like that." Gunn leaned forward and said "It's just so you're safe. That's all."

"Well if you think its vandals then I doubt they'd come back to finish off the kitchen and the living room." I looked around and saw my beautiful HD, 50" flat screen TV stuck on the wall. I would hate it if the idiots came back to ruin my 'baby' (which I called my TV).

"Still… You don't know what people are capable of these days." I had a feeling Gunn was hiding something. I had to press on the matter further; I didn't care for secrets when my home was in the talks.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing Miss…. Er... Buffy." Gunn stood up and started walking round the room.

"Hold on… Are you thinking it's a personal attack?" I remembered what Faith was saying earlier and for some reason things started to click now.

Gunn stopped walking around the room and turned to face me. "Is there any reason to think that?"

"No. I don't know anyone in this town to even get someone hating me so much for this vandalism... If that is what it really is." I hoped Gunn understood what I was saying, because I started to ramble towards the end.

"Well… It's weird for your average vandalism crime. No one just comes in to trash two bedrooms, not take the obvious valuables and not even spray paint the walls to show their art work. And why go through so much trouble? You're on the eight floor in a secured building. No one else has called us about vandalism in this block of flats and who ever came in, used a spare key… Which you said only you and your father has; And he lives in LA at the moment. From first look, you'd think its vandalism but to be honest it's shaping up to be far from it.

"Maybe it's just a prank played by a friend… Or maybe…" Gunn drifted off and said something I didn't quite understand.

"Or maybe it's… what? Someone was looking for me and looked through every place in my two bedrooms thinking I was hiding in the closet or something." I rambled on, not really thinking what I was saying. I guess I was just putting things together to come up with theories… I just didn't know how right I was.

"Well… That's what I'm thinking." Gunn faced me. I looked up, confused that he agreed to what I said.

"What?"

"It's a crime, but it looks more personal than just someone who happened to walk by the building and tried to loot the place."

Before I could respond Willow had walked in with her phone next to her ear. "Buffy, Xander said he'll pick us up and drop us off to dad's house. He'll be here in 30 minutes, ok?" I nodded in respond and then Willow turned to Gunn and said "Would you guys be done by then? Coz we will need to get some stuff before we leave."

"Yeah, I'm done. Just waiting for Faith. But you can go get your things together. We've got everything we needed."

Willow nodded and started speaking on the phone again and walked out the room leaving Gunn and me alone. I looked up at Gunn for him to continue explaining what he had said earlier but Gunn just barely noticed my glare as he sat back down on the sofa and went through his notes.

"Who would come looking for me?"

"That's what we need to find out. We'll do our best…" Before Gunn could finish his phone started ringing and he went to answer it.

"What you got for me Faith?" Gunn walked out the room leaving me alone. I guess he didn't want to tell me anything until he was sure it was necessary. I didn't realise that I was shivering for the whole time whilst in the living room. I moved over to grab a throw from the sofa side and wrapped it around me.

Willow walked in with her phone held in one hand a glass of water in the other. "Here, thought you might need this." She handed me the glass and I accepted it gratefully. My throat was sore from explaining the events to the officer. I gulped down the whole glass and thanked Willow again.

"Dad is really worried. He doesn't understand how this could happen. He told me to call Xander to let him know too. He should be here in a bit."

"It's good you got hold of Xander… I didn't really wanna hail a taxi at this time."

"Erm… Do you want me to get your things together? Or do you want to do it?" Willow asked in a low voice.

"Can we do this after the officers have left? I'm not in the mood to pack at the moment."

"Yeah, sure." Willow let out a deep breath and went to open the window that looked out to the over ground trains. She popped her head out and took in a few deep breaths.

"The window isn't locked?" All my flat windows had a lock to them; the keys were always with me. I hardly opened the window as it was always cold outside.

Willow turned to face me and with her other hand she closed the window. "Nope, opened quite easily. Why?"

"I always lock the windows. In fact I never open them to have the need to unlock them." I muttered to Willow as I tried to make sense of it all.

"Buffy, even if the window is left open, no one can actually climb up to your floor without causing attention to themselves."

"But it's night; no one would see them climb up."

"The cameras would. They're attached all over the building." That made sense I guess. But then what was the next theory? The intruder got suffocated whilst vandalising my place and thought he'd open the window to breathe easier.

I heard the door open and heard Faith's voice. Gunn and Faith walked in after few minutes. Faith looked around analysing me and Willow.

"Everything ok?" Gunn asked when he saw the confused expression on mine and Willow's face.

"I… er… Willow just opened the window" I pointed towards the back window near the TV wall and continued "And it opened up easily. All the windows in the flat are always locked. I hardly open them as it's always cold. I don't know if that means anything…"

Faith moved to the back window and opened both windows. She looked out and down the back of the window sill. She then took out her camera and took few pictures of the outside rim of the window.

"I think we need forensics down here." Faith said to Gunn over her shoulder. She started bending further out the window as Gunn made his way to her.

"What's going on?" Gunn asked. Faith readjusted herself and turned to Gunn.

"There's blood running down the window sill on the other side. And there's a lot of it." Faith turned to me and said "Did you have any window cleaners come round today?" Gunn had already started making the call to his office to organise some people to come down here to take samples.

"No, they come round on Tuesday mornings." I replied. "This person was bleeding when he left? Coz there is no blood stains inside the house."

"Well it defiantly indicates that they used the window to come in. or leave the property at least." Faith said. She took another look down and went back in.

"I'm going down to see if the person left a trail. Call me back when the team come in." Faith walked out after Gunn nodded his respond. He spoke fast and to the point over the phone.

"What the hell? Blood on the window sill?" Willow whispered to me. She turned her back to the window and looked at me. "I was just there, hoping to get some fresh air and look what was there… its sick! Some people are so sick! I'm glad this person hurt themselves after leaving the property! Idiots!" Willow ranted and I let her. She was just saying everything I was thinking… And it kinda helped her ranting on so I didn't have to.

"Idiot' isn't the word I'm thinking of." Gunn had finished his call and turned his attention on us again. "Once we get the guys in, we could analyse the crime scene more thoroughly."

"What are you looking for?" Willow asked.

"We need to know how the blood got there, determine whose blood it is; we don't really have anything to go on but we do need to exclude out yours and Buffy's. Faith's following a trail, so if we can determine that he/she got in through the windows then we must have some outside footage of the intruder."

"What did Faith find out from the security guard? You didn't say anything when you walked in with her." I said.

"Nothing. They didn't see anyone come into the building that didn't belong here. All visitors had signed in and out. So unless you know the intruder or the intruder is someone occupying the building…"

"Or someone who climbed in through the window?" I added knowing that we all were thinking it.

Gunn looked out the window and down the building. "It'll be hard for them to get in… It's a steep climb and anyone who even thinks of doing it would cause attention to themselves. But it is night time so it maybe…" Gunn drifted of into his own world. I could see he was trying to place all the facts together.

I heard the buzzer sound; the telecom from the corridor was ringing. I went to get it, trying to get away from the bloody window sill which, I know I will never use from now on.

"Hello?" I was leaning against the wall near the kitchen door.

"Miss Summers, you have a visitor. Mr Xander Harris."

"Oh, right… Send him up." And with that I put the head set down.

I waited a few minutes for Xander to come up and finally when he knocked on my door I opened it to let him in.

"Xander, thanks for coming." I couldn't help myself, and I gave him a big hug. He rubbed my back until I let go of him.

"It's ok. I can't believe someone would do this to you. Where's Willow?"

"In the living room with Officer Gunn."

Xander closed the door behind him and started looking around.

"The mess is in the two bedrooms."

"Oh, ok." I walked back to the living room leaving Xander looking at the two rooms from the corridor entrance. After few minutes he followed me back and introduced himself to Gunn. Willow hugged him too, I guess we both needed support. I quickly filled Xander in on what happened with the bloody window sill and he couldn't help himself from looking even though Gunn told him not to.

Finally after half hour Faith came back. She looked exhausted and from her face I could tell she had run around trying to follow a trail… Which till this day she tells me she couldn't find.

"Gunn, there was no trail man." Faith said as she catched her breath.

"Where have you been?" Willow enquired.

"I… er… I had to make sure." Faith replied and then looked at Gunn and raised an eye brow which I didn't miss, and neither did Willow.

"If… if you can leave a copy of the address your staying at and a contact number, then you can head off. We'll finish up here and close up the premises." Gunn said, I knew he wanted to change the subject by I didn't understand why.

"No, I'd rather stay. I don't want a repeat of what happened tonight." I replied.

"You're better of resting. The guys in forensics would want you all out the way and it's likely to go on for a while. You can check everything before you go." Gunn pressed on.

"I'd feel better if I stayed. I don't mind how long it takes. I just want my flat back."

"Buff, he has a point. You need rest. If you want, once I've dropped you and Willow off I could come back here to close up once they've left." Xander said.

I really wanted to stay but my drowsiness got the better of me. I guess Xander was the best person to leave here if I had to go to Giles house. I reluctantly agreed and finally went to get my things together, even though they were splattered everywhere across the floor. Willow helped me put an over night bag together and after a bit we left. When I left the building I looked up at the rising sun. It was cloudy but the sun managed to lighten the town. I looked at my phone and saw that it was past 6am.

Xander went to get his car round from the car park, and reluctantly left me and Willow outside the building waiting for him. I looked back at my building and followed my eyes up to my floor. Who would go through so much trouble? It just didn't make sense.

"Wow, Buffy… Your necklace…" Willow touched the ruby as I looked down. The sunlight had made the ruby sparkle. Spectrums of red rays were flashing through the gem. "It looks so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before." Willow muttered.

I wanted to examine the necklace so I gave my bag to Willow and took the chain off. As soon as the chain was over my head, I felt like the world's problems had just been taken of my shoulders. I guess I didn't realise how heavy the necklace was. As soon as I motioned for Willow to take my necklace we felt a small shook wave go through the ground.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"It's just the underground trains... Didn't feel like an earthquake." Willow replied back.

I shrugged it off and handed the necklace to Willow for her to take a better look at it. I don't know if it was the morning light or the fact I was out of the flat, I just felt so energised and refreshed. I breathed in deeply and smiled at the fact that at least I wasn't home when this person made their visit.

"Buffy, I've never seen a ruby sparkle like this." Willow said as she flipped the gem back and forth. Xander pulled up to the gates and waited for us with his engine still running.

I carried my over night bag with me to the car. Willow didn't bother getting her things together; she only got her messenger bag and put her purse in there. Willow had her own room in Giles house, where she kept some of her clothes and a toiletries bag just in case she had to stay over.

I sat in the front seat next to Xander and Willow sat directly behind me. The drive to Giles house would take nearly an hour or so. As it was early morning, we defiantly would be stuck in rush hour.

"So, how you holding up?" Xander said as he came out of my road and started driving down the dual carriageway, he was heading towards A406 which would take us right on to Giles road.

The ride home was mostly quite. Xander kept checking how I was doing and Willow had dozed of in the back seat. We got to Giles house just after 7am. Jenny answered the door and hugged me straight away. Giles wasn't really the hugging type but for today he made the exception and embraced me in a tight hug. I went to the first floor with Willow and without realising how tired we were; once we had changed we fell into a deep sleep.

That morning I had my first dream after months. I dreamt I was climbing up a snowy mountain in the dark with only a torch held for support. It was freezing and I could see that my fingers were bright red and blood was streaking out from them. I wore gloves that were cut off from the top fingers. I was in a rush to get to the top of the mountain. It had started to snow and I found a clearing which I climbed to and wrapped myself up with a blanket from my backpack. I took out a map from my pocket and looked at it. It didn't look like a normal map; it just had a drawing of a cave and its layout. The snow didn't stop falling so I started to climb up the mountain again. And that was the end of my dream. It stayed clear in my head, like a distant memory that I had just remembered. I still remember that dream. Almost like the whole thing had been planted in my head. I could recall the drawing of the map, to what my gloves looked like when I was climbing. I even remembered the snow falling softly as I looked out to the distant.

When I woke up I pushed back the memory of my weird dream and suddenly wished I hadn't as the memories of last night swamped my head. Xander left Willow and me at Giles house and drove back to my flat. I noticed Willow's side of the bed was empty. I looked around for a wall clock and saw one on top of closed fire place. It was three in the afternoon. I had slept throughout the day. I quickly jumped out and went to shower and change.

Downstairs I could hear the kitchen TV on. I followed the noise in and found Willow sitting at the kitchen table with Xander and Giles. They looked up when I walked in and smiled. The kitchen in Giles house is quite big. Half of it covered with kitchen cabinets and stove and the other half left open for the kitchen table and chairs. The back wall to the kitchen was mainly glass which looked out to a well kept garden.

"Hey, did you sleep alright?" Willow asked as she pushed out a chair for me to sit in.

"Yeah, thanks." I sat down and crossed my arms.

"Let me get you breakfast." Willow busied herself in the kitchen as Giles told me that Jenny had left for university business. Willow returned with buttered toast and a glass of orange juice. I was starving and didn't realise it until I started shoving the toast in my mouth and drinking down the orange juice. Xander talked mindlessly to Giles about the club night and Willow filled in the blanks about the band. After I finished, I washed my plate and started properly listening to the conversation which started to die down when the group got hold of my attention.

"So, like I was with the cops till 9am. They said they'll call you when they get some answers or if they find something new." Xander said.

"What about the blood? Don't they need a sample from me to determine if it belongs to me or not? Even though I know it doesn't." I noticed Xander and Giles exchange quick glances.

"Er… It wasn't blood. They had forensics look at it and er… Faith called me an hour ago or something, she said it was a similar substance but the elements were'no of blood. She said the DNA would be untraceable."

"What? But she said with conviction that it was blood." I remembered how sure Faith was with the discovery.

"It looked like blood, but even after we left, and the forensic team came, the liquid didn't dry up. It was really cold last night and yet the substance didn't dry up, it kept its form." Willow replied.

"So what **do** they know?" I asked feeling more lost than ever.

"Not much. They think it might have been a personal attack but then again, you're new here. You don't really know many people here. So if it is… then they'll find the perpetrator quickly and if its not then they are pretty much gonna leave it at that. If something comes up they'll follow it. But no one's hurt so… it… doesn't go on their priority list." Xander said quietly.

I felt like I was going to throw up. My throat tightened but my stomach wanted the food out. I wished I stuck to my no-breakfast policy today. I didn't know what to say. They were gonna leave it as a non priority? "They can't do that! What if they come back?!" I almost shouted out. Willow started patting me on my back which hardly helped.

"The security in your building has tightened because of what happened. No one will be able to access the building now, without showing enough proof of identity. They've informed all the residents in the building and are asking for witnesses to come forward." Giles said.

"But it's not enough. I always thought the building was safe… And last night proved me wrong. Nothing is too safe now." My eyes fell on a note pad in front of Giles. I couldn't read much on it but it looked like he had taken note of everything that had happened. "What's that?" I didn't reach out for it even though I wanted to as the note pad clearly stated my name.

"It's… er… It's nothing really." Giles quickly closed the note pad and tried to hide it by putting his hands over it. I looked at Willow and Xander before returning my gaze to Giles. Willow shrugged at me and Xander just looked down biting the corner, bottom lip of his.

"What's going on?" I asked again. "Giles, I clearly saw my name written on that note pad. What have you got there?"

"I… I was just taking account of what happened to you last night. Nothing more. I just want a copy of it so if it does happen again… not that it will… but as you said, you could never be too safe here. I just want to have an account of it at home too so we know what to look out for." Even Giles thought the same. This person would strike again.

I didn't understand how the police could find this as a small crime. My whole world was in my house and right now that world was shattered and torn apart due to some idiots' manic behaviour. There was no point arguing with Xander and Giles about this. It wasn't their fault. No matter how much Giles, Willow and Xander denied it I could see it in their eyes. Why would someone make such a mess of my house without taking anything? Something wasn't there for them to take… Or more likely, someone. That dark thought I had in the back of my mind ever since the discovery of my bedroom made its ugly appearance now. Someone came looking for me last night… They trashed my house hoping to find me or a clue that would lead them to me. And now the police weren't seeing this as a priority case. I didn't want to break down in front of anyone so I excused myself out the room as soon as the conversation went back on track with the investigation.

I sat on Willow's double bed which I shared with her last night. I had made the sheets before I went down for my very late breakfast. I tried to think through everything. What could I have done to piss someone off so badly? I thought back to my first week in London… Maybe I wasn't as nice as people expected me to be. But that can't be. I was just nit-picking now. I knew I could never find out why someone did this. I heard a faint knock at the door. Willow asked to come in. She didn't have to knock as it was her room but it was nice that she respected my privacy enough to ask.

"Hey… Dad is just being dad. He loves reading crime novels and watching CSI. He just wants to be in control of this investigation as the police have already put this on a non-priority list."

"I know… I'm not really mad at him. He's looking out for me and it's sweet. I guess I just really hate the fact that the police don't want to take this as a priority case."

"Its probably cause of what happened last night near Xander's club." Willow sat near the head rest of the bed with her legs crossed. I turned to face her and we sat there facing each other.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's all over the news. I kinda woke up at eleven-ish to answer Oz's call and when I went down stairs Giles and Xander were hovering over the TV. Some girl got raped near the 'Eddies Bakery' alley way. You know the one few blocks away from Hell Mouth."

"Oh god! No." I breathed out the words horrified at what I just heard.

"What's worse is that after she was raped the girl was brutally murdered. Her throat cut of…" Willow pointed her index finger going through her neck to show the action. "It was a gang rape. Brutal." Willow looked down loosing herself in thought.

"Do they know who this girl was?" I finally asked hoping that I didn't know who she was, not that this made it any less worse.

"No, not yet. Just a description of a short, slim, blonde girl wearing a red top and short red skirt. That's all that was said. They're trying to trace her down. Cordelia had to show the officers the CCTV camera footage of the club. Poor Xander had to face Faith and Gunn twice today. He hasn't slept much at all."

"Fuck!" I don't believe this. "When did this happen? Do they have a time when this happened?"

"They found the body at 7am and the police said that the girl must have been dead for about five hours or so. If think they said something like, the crime might have taken place around 1am to 2am."

"Shit, we were there at that time!"

"I know. I don't remember seeing this girl there… But I was kinda busy with Oz."

"I don't remember seeing her either. Do you think those people who did that to her were at the club too?"

"I don't know… Probably."

"Hold on! Oz called you!" I cheered up remembering what Willow had slyly said.

"Yeah..." Willow said sheepishly.

"So...?!" I threw a small pillow at her to get the words out of her, which only made her giggle and blush more. The quick change of subject was unplanned but I guess we both needed our minds distracted.

Willow told me about her plans with Oz which included a trip to the cinema's to watch 'Haunting in Connecticut'. Willow hated scary movies but she accepted as she really liked Oz. Even though they had only met once, Willow had quickly got on with Oz. They both were very carful in moving on too fast. So their dates normally ended with just a good night kiss and on Oz's days off he would pick Willow up in his car and take her for a long drive. I suppose Oz was a talker in front of Willow as in front of me and Xander he will only say a few words and that's all. Oz wasn't shy; he just didn't feel the need to fill in silence with mindless chatter.

After catching up with Willow, I got my stuff together and got a ride with Giles back to my flat. Willow came back with me. We stopped over at the supermarket to get some extra bin bags before heading home. Giles dropped us off and made us promise to call if something comes up or if we need a ride back to his house. Giles had ordered for me and Willow to stay in his house until he was sure the intruder wouldn't return.

Entering my flat felt like I was walking back into my nightmare. Giles dropped me off at the gates and there was a short walk to the building entrance. Willow patted me on my shoulder and smiled for encouragement but it failed to convince me. We slowly walked in together. Instinctively I looked up to the eight floor. It felt strange knowing that less than 24 hours ago someone was rummaging through my things… Looking for god knows what.

We walked into the lobby to see that there were some extra security guards standing around. I guess they were called in after what happened to my flat. I showed them my ID card and Willow had to sign in and show her driving licence. Once everything was settled in the lobby we made our way to the lifts and waited to be taken to the eight floor.

My house felt used, like it was violated. I couldn't rub off this feeling. Once we settled ourselves, Willow started picking everything off the floor that was too destroyed to keep. I started putting my clothes back in my wardrobe. It was an arduous task and required little attention which resulted in a lot of time to talk and think. Willow and I kept talking about her date with Oz and soon when all questions were asked and answered we moved on to other things. We danced around what had happened to my flat. By the time we had tidied up the place it was almost 7pm. I received a call from Xander saying he had sent Cordelia to pick us up. Cordelia was insured to drive Xander's black Toyota Yaris; a car he bought for her but she wasn't ready to accept the present and so he had insured himself on to it so she would at least drive it once in a while.

"So… That's all of it." Willow stood near the wall-window and stared around the room.

"Minus the room next door…" I added. I sat on my bed, which had been now made with new sheets and pillows filled up with the scattered feathers.

"Xander said he'll fix your wardrobe tomorrow. We just need to buy new pillows, blankets and…" Willow looked around frowning.

"New jewellery box, new jewellery as the chains of my necklaces are broken, new locks for my door… That's about it I guess. This lot will put a strain on my finance."

"Tell your dad. I'm sure he'll help out."

"I can't. He'll defiantly help out but he'll do more than just that. He'll get angry and start making it worse for me. He won't let me live it down. I know if he knew he'll get the first flight here and start shouting at the security guards and probably talk me into moving back to Sunnydale." I let out a deep breath and bowed my head down.

"I guess I understand why you're not telling him… But maybe you could ask him for some extra cash for this month. Say you accidently spent too much on Christmas presents and need help for just this month."

I shrugged back in respond. I didn't know how I'll get the cash together. Before today, my life in London was pretty easy, financially speaking. My dad's monthly deposit in my account would let me live through with no difficulties but now, taking out a big amount would be hard. It will defiantly put a strain on my life for the next few months. Maybe its time I get a job. I was looking into when I arrived here but for some reason I got side tracked and didn't bother finding one. I'll see if Xander would hire me, I heard he paid well. If not him then maybe a part time job in a retail store. My head was everywhere right now and on top of it I had to think about finding work!

"Oh… Shit. I forgot." Willow put her hand on her forehead and looked at me.

"What's up?"

"Your necklace. I forgot to give it back to you. It's still in my jacket pocket in dad's house." Willow said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't really need it right now anyways."

"Hey, you know, that necklace has a secret compartment? Do you know what's inside it?" Willow walked over to my bed and sat at the edge of it.

"Huh? It's just a necklace holding a large ruby in place." I said as I started playing with my hair not really interested in my necklace.

"The latch that holds the ruby in place, I turned it around and if you look at the sides, it got hinges. I tried opening it but its sealed shut."

"I never noticed. It's probably nothing." I muttered back still trying to figure out how to talk to Xander about a job.

"How can you not notice? It's such a beautiful necklace. It's probably worth a lot too."

"It dates back to my grandmother. She's British, did you know? My mum doesn't know who gave her the necklace or how she got it but she really cherished it."

"Your gran's from Britain? You never said. What part of Britain is she from?"

"I don't know. She travelled a lot. I never knew her. She passed away before I was born. I'm named after her. My mum called me Buffy for short and it stuck since then. I apparently look a lot like her."

"I'm sorry to hear of her passing. Do you mind if I ask… How did she pass away?"

"Err… After my mother got married my gran decided to go back to Britain and when she was here… I think her house burned down or something. I don't know. But yeah… She passed away here. I never knew her. Just heard stories about her or some she created. My mum use to tell me stories about this heroine who would travel the world destroying evil. It was really cool. My gran made them up and told the stories to my mum when she was little. I always told mum that she should write them down and sell it to an agent… They were really good."

Willow smiled. This was the first time I told her about my family history and I knew she was glad to hear it at last. Even though it was a very boring history.

"Did she ever write them down?" Willow asked and I shook my head in respond.

"My gran travelled a lot so she probably heard those stories from somewhere else and tweaked them up. There was this story… oh… Erm, I don't remember it clearly but it was one of my favourites. The stories she told were always about a girl with superpowers, the same character but different stories, like comics, init. So in this one she's like about to destroy world's-evil but before she finishes the job she looks at one of these so called 'villains' and I think she kinda falls for him. Coz he's like this gorgeous man and she couldn't continue with what she was doing so she runs away with his evil essence…" I tried to remember that story but for some reason only the ending was being played in my head.

"Sounds like a good story, tell me some day when you remember all of it. So, did you ever see pictures of her travels?"

"No, that's kinda weird actually. There are no pictures of her anywhere. Not even at my mother's wedding. She was defiantly there, but there are no pictures or anything. My mum was so distraught when she found out her mum had passed away and then when she tried to find a picture of her she couldn't."

"That's so sad. What happened to the pictures?"

"When mum looked for them she said she just couldn't find them. We never found out what happened to them."

"That's strange. I've never been close to my grandparents… But more out geographical distance from my mothers side and well dad, is really old anyways. His parents passed away before he got married, I think." Willow pursed her lips and I patted her on her back. It was nice that even in a very strange way Willow and I still had common ground.

"My dad use to say my gran was a crack pot. He never believed her stories of travels. She looks like me but what I've heard she's completely different from me. She travels a lot, enjoyed adventure, and was really popular. Like if you meet some of her friends they tell all sorts of stories about her."

"She's sounds cool. Wish I had a grandparent like that." Willow pouted and made me giggle at her respond.

Willow's phone started ringing and she answered it. She spoke briefly and then put her phone down. It was Cordelia on the phone saying she's down stairs waiting for us. I re-checked all the locks with Willow one last time before heading out the door. I didn't bother getting changed. I had grabbed a pair of old jeans and shirt from my apartment before I left with Willow last night and still had them on now.

Cordelia was down stairs in the car re-applying her lippy. I sat in the passenger seat in front with her and Willow sat behind me.

"Hey Cordy." We both said once we were seated.

"Sorry to hear about last night. You ok?" Cordelia could conjure about natural emotions when shit happened. She was sympathetic through out the journey and even made me laugh about Xander's silly behaviour during the club night. Before long we were parking near the club and walking towards Xander and Cordy's house.

* * *

The week followed with few calls from Gunn and Faith. They reassured me that they hadn't given up on this case but as there was no clues to follow up on they were more or less just hoping someone would come forward as a witness. I still hadn't told my parents about what had happened and didn't plan to either. Xander helped fix new locks on my door and windows and I even invested in getting a locker built into my wardrobe where I put my passport and jewellery in there. My photos were trashed but I was lucky that I had a copy of them in my laptop. I didn't bother getting them reprinted but did pass the copies over to Giles for safe keeping. I hardly stayed in my apartment alone. Giles and Jenny had me over for a few nights and then Willow stayed with me for the rest of the time. Sharing a house with Willow was quite fun. She stayed in the guest room which had the wardrobe rebuilt. Xander really cut the financial expense for the repairs but I still asked him for a job. I didn't want to risk it. I needed to get independent and I'm sure the work experience would help me in the future. Xander took me on immediately, I don't even know if he needed help or not, and paid me a good above minimum wage salary too. I was to work on Monday and Wednesday nights as the band was now booked in for it. My next semester schedule gave me Tuesday and Thursday mornings off so I was able to work late nights then. I was happy to know I had no late lessons that semester. Willow said she'll be at the club for moral support but I secretly knew she wanted to be there because Oz was there.

Willow's first date with Oz went really. They watched the movie and then Oz broke down the movie for Willow so she would laugh at it rather than be scared of it. He then took her out everyday after that. Most dates were just walks in the park as his band didn't actually earn him good money just yet. She talked about him or to him every moment she had the chance. I loved seeing her so happy and it was a nice change from the Xander talks we use to have. Cordelia loved the new member to our gang and pushed Willow and Oz together more than needed. By the last week of January, what happened in my flat was old news. I had been working in Hell Mouth for a week and really enjoyed it. Xander joked by saying that now I was getting paid to hang around in Hell Mouth. Cordelia helped train me and bought me a black dress for my uniform. Giles and Jenny were really happy that I started working there too. I guess it was better working for Xander than another boss.

I know that getting my flat trashed was a bad thing but it bought out a lot of good things. I was getting close to Willow before but now we were like sisters. I would tell her things without closing up as much as I did before. I even started wondering whether she would move in with me. The next semester would be starting on the 5th of February and Willow was already getting things back to her dorm room. I needed to ask her quickly before she moved back completely.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Willow and I were walking to the train station heading towards Hell Mouth. I wore black tight jeans with an off-shoulder black top with sparkles dusted on it. I had my hair curled out and wore diamond earrings and a silver heart necklace. Willow had her straight, and wore an emerald jumper dress with knee high boots. She was making an effort for Oz and she looked amazing!

"And then Xander told Tracey that he had accidently booked an extra load thinking that's what Cordy wanted and I couldn't stop laughing. Cordy is so annoyed about it that Xander is too scared to tell her the truth." Willow burst out laughing and I joined her remembering Cordy's face. I was telling Willow of the funny problems Xander had in the club two nights before.

"Xander is so funny. I can't believe he's scared to tell Cordy. I would love to be there when she finds out!" Willow burst out in laughter again.

"Me too! I told Tracey if it happens when I'm not there that she should record the whole lot and show it to me!" We walked in to the train station laughing. Many people gave us strange looks but we couldn't care less. I had decided to ask Willow tonight about her moving in. I thought through my argument and knew exactly what to say. Once we left the station I thought it was the right time to ask. It was dark out and the train carriage was too packed for me to get a word through to her.

"Hey Will, can I ask you something?" I started walking slowly and Willow did the same as she nodded her head at me.

"Ask away." Willow said smilingly.

"I was thinking that it was fun having you over these past few weeks. And like I own the place and I have this spare room that's always empty… And well… I know your dorm is on Campus but like I was hoping you would... Like…" This was harder than I thought. I had this whole conversation planned out in my head and right now it was sounding so stupid.

"What?" Willow chuckled seeing my lack of tact in this conversation.

"Would you mind moving in permanently? Like make this your home? Be flatmates? Coz I really liked having you over and you're like a sister I never had… And lets me be honest… We're like always together anyways. And it'll be nice to have you round and not go home late at night. It'll be safer and… My house is closer to Giles too!" The words rushed out. I don't even know if they made any sense. We had stopped walking and were standing few yards away from the Hell Mouth entrance.

"What?!" Willow giggled out. "Are you sure? I mean, I really enjoyed my stay and all but would you really want me around **all the time**?"

"Yes, definitely. I've thought it through and you'll have your own room. We don't have to cough up stupid cab fares for you to get back to your dorm and I know it's a bit of a travel in the morning but in the evening it's only a 10 minutes short train ride to Xander's from my place."

"I don't think I can afford it. You're place must cost a lot to live in." Willow frowned at me.

"No rent required. You just pay for groceries and bills other than that everything else is sorted. My dad owns this place remember? Plus bills and food don't cost much too. It'll cost less than what you pay for rent for your dorm room."

"Giles would be happy if I did… But…"

"I would be happy too…" I tilted my head and smiled hoping Willow would just say yes so we could celebrate.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked me again.

"Yes! Now will you?"

"I'll have to call the university tomorrow to let them know… And there are all the things I've already left there." Finally Willow shows signs of budging.

"Yes!" I smiled and hugged Willow tightly as she giggled back.

"I'm sure we could arrange all of that quickly." I said as we made our way to Hell Mouth. "I'm sure Xander will help with the move and Giles will sort out the trouble with your dorm room's pre paid rent."

"I would love to stay round yours than make my way home every night to that over crowded halls!"

This was going to be a good night, I could just feel it. My biggest barrier of the night had already passed. I didn't know what else to do after I crossed it as I didn't think that far ahead. But I knew all could be sorted once Willow and I put our heads down to it. I saw the security guard look at Willow and me as we walked across to the club's entrance. Willow went in first as I smiled at Tom who was the guard for tonight. I was about to enter the club but something made me stop. I looked back and I could see few people standing around waiting to be let into the club. I looked out to the opposite end of the road where the road leads to the train station. There were people coming towards the club but there was something else there in the shadows.

I was trying to look past them but I couldn't see anything or anyone, just a puff of smoke coming out. I had a strange feeling storm over me. It felt like I was being watched from the corner where the smoke clouds were rising however the darkness didn't help much and all I could make out was that someone was smoking against the back wall. Hell Mouth was located in a dead end street, which meant it leads only to the train station and any vehicles would have to turn around if they wanted to go further. The alley allowing people to go from the station to the street was well lit but when the alley way ended, there was always a dark patch of unlit ground. Many people used that place to 'deal' as it was well hidden and so this was the place where this person of sorts hid. I was blocking the entrance into Hell Mouth for the customers but I didn't care. I couldn't shake of this strange feeling.

"Is everything ok?" Tom asked. He caught me off guard with his loud, deep voice and for a moment I turned to look at him to realise who was talking to me.

"Er…" I looked back once more to the dark black wall but saw nothing but darkness, no puff of smoke any where to be seen. Soon the eerie feeling was disappearing too.

"Nope, it's nothing." I turned back and walked into the club pushing back the memory of what happened.

Willow was in our usual place near the bar end with Oz and Xander. I saw Cordy chatting to Tracey behind the bar as they served customers. The club was packed out hence the queue forming outside. I smiled deeply as the security of Xander's club filled into me. This was strangely like my second home as I was here more than anywhere else now days. I made my way to Willow and walked only a few steps before being pulled back by someone who had a strong grip around my elbow. I turned to see who it was and dreaded it the moment I recognised the face.

"Buffy, we meet again." Riley Finn stood hovering over me and he spoke almost too complacently. I don't know what intimidates me about him but here he was again sending shivers down my spine. He let go of my arm but I noticed the relief I felt as the sudden rush of blood went through my veins. His grip was tight whether it was intentional or unintentional and I hated it.

"Hi Finn." I said curtly whilst backing away ensuring a good distanced between us.

"Here alone I hope." I wasn't sure if that was a question or not but I replied regardless.

"Here with friends," I turned around to motion my friends to him.

"Oh, you know Oz?"

"Yeah, we met him last week. He's kinda seeing my friend Willow."

"Oh, the red head? Alright." Riley cheerfully said before walking towards Willow and Oz without an invitation from me. I looked around for someone else to talk to but all I could see were strangers. Cordelia was busy serving customers with Tracey and Angela, the other part time bar maid Xander hired. Xander was serving drinks whilst trying to maintain a conversation with Willow, Oz, and the new person who now joined the group; Riley.

I didn't want him to spoil my mood so I decided to join the group anyway. I promised myself to stay next to Willow at all times and when the time was right to remind Willow who Riley is. I shrugged off the bad thoughts and walked towards my friends and Riley.

"Hey, where did you go?" Willow motioned me to take the stool next to hers. I sat down and smiled at Oz who nodded his welcome to me.

"Got chatting to Tom outside." I replied as I tried to get Xander's attention. But I needn't bother as once Xander finished the order of drinks he made me my favourite drink and passed it over to me. Oz was sitting next to Willow on the other side and Riley stood behind me chatting to Oz.

"You ok Buff?" Willow asked as the boys indulge themselves over talks of the new gigs Oz's band had lined up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. So have you told Xander?"

"Nah, I thought when it gets quite we'll both tell them together. That way we could get some ideas together on the move and stuff."

"Good thinking." I loved how natural it seemed to have Willow moving in. It felt almost like my sister moving in with me and I was actually looking forward to getting her room set up, even though we had a week left before lectures started, I thought we could do it in time.

"Hey Buff," Xander finally settled down with the drink orders and stood behind the counter drinking coke.

"Need help tonight?"

"Nah, we're alright. Just got too many orders but Cordy's on top of it. So where were you? Didn't see you walking in with Willow."

"She was chatting to Tom." Willow answered for me.

"Who's Tom?" Riley asked. I couldn't miss the irritation in his voice and Willow caught that too which made her look at me. I shook my head to Willow, indicating I'll tell her later.

"Security guard." Xander replied.

"Oh, right." Riley muttered.

"So, anyways…" Riley resumed his conversation with Oz who didn't mind the small disruption.

"Have you heard from Faith or Gunn?" Xander asked.

"Nope, just the last call I told you about. You?"

"Yeah. They were round here with pictures of the girl hoping Cordy or I would recognise her." Xander said.

"And did you?" Willow asked.

"Nope. I don't remember her at all. It was really busy that night; I would hardly remember anyone who wasn't a close friend."

"Do they know who did it?" I asked. I noticed that Riley and Oz had stopped talking.

"Who did what?" Riley asked.

"Er… You know the girl who got gang raped and murdered near the bakery alley way." I replied keeping my eyes on my drink. I felt Riley tense up. Everyone found it repulsive and I guess this showed Riley's human nature.

"Yeah, so do they know who did it?" Riley asked solemnly.

"Just clues. They didn't want to tell me everything but I gathered that it was someone in this club with her, but not her friend. She was here with other friends who left without her. She goes to the university near by and was generally a good student, no track record of anything bad. Parents are really messed up about it. Dad's a high powered lawyer and is getting private detectives on the case."

"Poor dad. I can't imagine what her parents are going through." I muttered. God forbid if that was me, I know my dad would be doing the same thing.

"Someone in this club? Who could it be? That's just so creepy." Willow frowned and I notice Oz take her hand to comfort her.

"The CCTV vids show her leaving alone. But the direction she was heading was defiantly not her normal way home." Xander added.

"Fuckers! Absolute fuckers!" I said aloud.

"They deserve a 100 times more horrible death than the girl got." Willow added.

"I hope they nail the bastards who did this to her." Oz added.

"Wish the death penalty was still around." Xander added and everyone agreed before backing down their drinks.

The conversation was getting serious and soon everyone went quite. Xander got out second rounds and Riley went over to chat to his mates from university. Once he was gone I reminded Willow who Riley was and she promised to stay with me whilst he was here.

Xander and Oz got into a deep discussion about the club's future plans which was actually interesting now that I worked for the club. Willow listened as she wanted to know the bands schedule.

"We still need to get another band in. Only to give a variety to the customers." Xander added.

"I agree, but I don't do solos just yet." Oz joked.

"Ha! Imagine me hiring you for just a guitar solo…" Xander laughed heartedly but was cut short by Willow's glare. "Not that you're no good, just that I'm sure people would want more… You know… Right?" Xander rambling made me laugh.

"You should get a girl band in next. It would be a good mix." Willow added.

"I think I may know one but… I don't know if they're in London. Last I heard they were up north doing gigs." Oz said.

"Girl group… Hmm. Sounds good. I like it, I like it very much! I'll call round some agents to see if anyone's interested." Xander said. I could see Xander's mind working out all the possibilities with this new venture and I was impressed at how well he was managing it all. Xander learned his business management skills from his father who always talked about his business to Xander over dinner. Even though Xander was very young, those wise words spoken by his father was always remembered when he made business decisions. Giles was a great help too. All of Xander's father's business files were passed over to Xander and Giles looked through them to help out with the settlements and used them when seeking advice for Xander's club.

"We could hold auditions for the bands and see who's the best to play here." I added.

"Wow, that's a really good idea. I mean, that way we can choose the best and if there are few groups we like we could book them in advance. Good thinking Batman!" Xander replied. His last words bought the group in hysterics and even Oz joined in to laugh.

When we calmed down we resumed talking about booking new groups and agents. Oz and Xander kept putting together ideas with Willow's help. I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a call from the US but I didn't recognise the number.

"Hello…" I answered the phone as I put my index finger against my free ear to help me hear better.

"Buffy?" It sounded like my mother but I wasn't sure.

"Er…. Hold on. Don't put the phone down!" I ran out the club holding my purse and phone. Willow tried to follow but I told her it was my mum on the phone and she left me to it. It must be three in the afternoon in Sunnydale but why was mum calling from an unknown number. I had her work number and home number stored, plus all her mobile numbers. Something must have happened.

Tom let me through the exit and I walked quickly past the line of people outside plus the few standing in groups around the club smoking. I kept on walking past them, going towards the opposite direction of the station.

"Hello, mum?"

"Buffy, thank god! I was so worried."

"Mum, what happened?" Shit, shit, shit! Some either happened to her or she found out about the break in. Shit!

"I was at work and er… I got this call from someone… They didn't leave a name but they were asking about you. They said something about 'you not being in the right place in the right time'… Are you ok? Did you do something? Did something happen?"

"No, mum, nothing has happened. I'm fine. Chill. Who called you? What did they say exactly?" I mindlessly walked forward leaving the club far behind.

"I was at my desk when the call came in. It was a man's voice with a strong British accent. He first asked about me, and how I was related to you. And about my parents. Then he asked about you and wanted to know why I sent you to London. He kept talking in riddles and I didn't understand half the things he said. I didn't answer any of his questions until he started saying that you did something and you'll regret it soon. Does this mean anything to you?"

"No, not at all. I've not done anything. I don't even know who would call you saying all that. None of my friends have you're number. So it can't be a prank."

"It didn't seem like one."

"Mum, where are you calling me from?" I heard her take a sharp breath in and after a few moments of silence she spoke.

"This is crazy. I don't even believe it all myself. But… er… Oh Buff. I don't want to worry you."

"Not telling me is worrying me." I added fearing what was coming next.

"I think I'm being followed. It kind of started a week and a half ago and Oh… I don't know."

"What makes you think you're being followed?"

"Well, someone stands outside my office everyday, I can't see their face but when I go out to look for them, they're gone. I've been getting my mail late. Almost like someone gets hold of them before I do and… I think my phone's tapped."

"What?!" I chuckled out trying to place everything my mum was saying.

"I'm sure about that one. I was on the phone to few of my friends and once, when my friend, Jess, hung up the phone I heard someone breathe down the phone. I asked who is was and I heard a slight chuckle. I was freaked out!"

"So you should be! Did you call the police?"

"Police? Oh, you mean cops… Ha, and I thought you meant the band. Anyways…" I smiled at my mothers attempt to make me laugh. "No. I don't really have evidence of anything. They'll think I'm just making it all up."

"Have you told dad?"

"Err... Buff…"

"No, I know, you're not talking to him but I think you should tell someone at least. You can't live like that, thinking you're being followed!" I knew exactly how my mum felt as for the last few days I had the same feeling, but I put that down to the robbery.

"I told Jess and if anything happens I will call the cops. But I won't tell your dad."

"That's fine but…"

"Hold on." Mum cut me off and I heard her talk to someone. "Listen honey, I have to go, being called back to the office. Don't call me; I'll call you when I'm free. And keep safe… ok?"

"You too mum. Love you."

"Love you too." And the line got cut off. I looked at my phone like it was a portal to another world, my old world where my mum resumed her life in. Who had called to check up on me? Who was standing outside my mum's office? And was her phone really tapped? My own problems no longer seemed important. I felt helpless not knowing how to help from such a distance. A single tear escaped my eye. I felt it floating on my eye lid for a bit until it finally gave in and fell on my cheek. Damn! What the hell was happening?

"You know, you shouldn't be out here alone." A strong, voice from behind me came, faint with an Irish accent. I froze on the spot. All my energy went into figuring out who the voice belonged to but my mind went blank. I looked around to where I was. I had passed the bakery alley few yards back and Hell Mouth stood far behind me. Up front showed the lights to the main street, if I wanted to, I could run to the main street and scream for help. I stood near a dimly lit area and could just make out the closed shop next to me. I could just imagine what tomorrow's headlines would say; 'Girl found dead, only weeks after the gang rape and murder!' The hairs on the back of my neck prickled up. I felt this man's presence surround me. It was the same feeling I got before entering the club. It was strong, almost magnetic.

"Who are you?" I didn't turn around to ask, but I knew this man understood the question was directed to him. I heard him chuckle which sent shivers up my spine.

"What do you want?" I tried my best to keep my voice steady but the last word stumbled out of me.

I heard him take a step towards me. He slowly walked around me. I didn't look up to see him; my eyes were fixated on the floor. I quickly adjusted myself to make a quick break but this man was in front of me before I could do anything.

"Nothing for now." His voice was silky smooth but his accent made it even more irritable. I guess he used his voice to lure women into false security.

He took a step towards me and I reacted defensively. I stepped back and moved my hands up to his chest. I finally got a look at this man. He was masculine, dressed in a black suit. Taller than me, he stood over shadowing me but not looking down at me. He kept his distance to me so I could get a good look at him. He dressed smart which made me wonder what he was after. He defiantly didn't look like a student, but then why was he out here at this time?

I couldn't help looking at his chest and then his arms. He's much bigger than me, I felt like a mice in front of a lion. I had no chance now! I slowly looked up to see this man's face but all I could see was his dark eyes. I was mesmerised. He was stunning. The dim light didn't do justice to his face. He showed me half a smile, enjoying my astonishment. He had a strong jaw line and dark hair. He stood over six feet tall, the street light from behind him made him look almost surreal. My heart felt like it was going to beat out my chest.

"Who… who are you?" I asked again.

"An onlooker…" He replied keeping the half smile on his face.

"Were you listening to my conversation?" I was repulsed at this man's actions, no matter how good looking and irritable he seemed, he had no right to eavesdrop.

He didn't reply he just smiled and leaned in. I thought for a second that he was leaning in for a kiss and for some reason I wanted him to. I wanted to know how it felt to kiss this man, to have him hold me, to be able to touch his cheeks, lips, neck. Slowly he lifted his hand over my face and with his index finger he wiped off the tear that made its home on my cheek.

His touch sent an electric shock through my body. I closed my eyes to his touch and felt my body heat up with his closeness. When I opened my eyes he had taken a step back and his hands were by his sides again, but the half smile turned to a full blown smug grin.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. There are dangerous people out here." The man said.

"Who are you? Are you someone I should be afraid of?"

"I'm a friend… And for the moment you have no danger from me…" He replied easily without hesitation.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend."

"I didn't say I was yours." He turned to leave but I had to ask…

"What's your name?"

He had his back to mine and stopped in his path.

"Angel."

"Nice name!" But it was no use saying it; he was down the main street before I could say anything.

**

* * *

**

So sorry for the late update. It took me forever to write this. Please R&R!

**Next chapter will have more Angel, I promise!!! **

**Thanks for all your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 5: My heroic friend**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for murder. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire ****without**** a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!!**

* * *

Huh? That's all I could think as I made my way back to the club. What was that about? Probably a fake name, although the name defiantly does do justice to his face. He looked oddly familiar. I felt like I had seen him before but with a face like his I defiantly would've remembered him.

The line outside the club seemed to grow bigger the next time I entered. Tom was busy arguing with a customer but let me through anyway. My quick entry caused around of moans from the people queuing. When I entered the club I had to push past many people to try to get back to the bar but with so many people around me I was being pushed aside from time to time and found it a slower process to move forward. I was only half way across the club when I felt someone grab my waist and turn me around. When I turned around I saw Riley hovering over me.

"Where'd you go?" He demanded to know. His voice was over powering even over the loud music. He didn't ask me he, demanded the answer out of me. I had enough of idiots demanding answers and didn't need this from him right now.

"No where! Now, let go of me!" I stepped back trying to free myself from Riley's hold but he's hands just tightened around my waist further. I could feel my cheeks burn red as I tried to struggle free. My eyes decepted me by revealing tears of anger and hurt.

"Not so fast." He's breath was heavy with alcohol and he was having trouble standing still. However, his hold on me wouldn't weaken and I could feel my skin bruise under his hold.

"Let go of me!" I tried to push him off but with so many people crowding us it was hard to push him away. I looked around at people around us but they were oblivious to what was going on.

"Not so fast, you can't get very far from me that easy." Riley whispered in my ear as he tried to pull me towards him. I pushed my arms against his chest and felt the terror I had left when I first met him creep back. I begged god to help and started crying and trembling under his hold.

"Buffy!" Riley's hold loosened around my waist and he let go immediately as the voice called my name out again.

"Buffy… Are you ok?" Willow pushed her way through the crowd and made her way towards me and Riley.

"She's ok… She's complaining of a stomach ache." I heard Riley say to Willow. I looked at Willow hoping she wouldn't buy his lie. My tear stained face showed Riley's lie to Willow and she stood close to me giving Riley a dirty look.

"Ok… Well... I'll take her home then. Come with me, Buffy." Willow put her arm around my shoulder and led me to the bar end. Willow shouted over to Xander and take his flat keys of him. We slowly walked up to Xander and Cordy's apartment. Willow let me in and turned on the lights in the apartment.

"Take a seat, Buff. I'll get you a drink." Willow smiled and turned towards the kitchen. Cordy decorated the flat in a chic, Manhattan meets classic French design. It sounds weird but its looks fabulous. Her sofas were cream with the curtains and carpets the same colours. The ornaments were decorated with candle burners, room separator and French paintings on mahogany painted frames.

I took a seat in the cream recliner and pushed myself back so the recliner moved into it's laying down position. I wiped the tears off my face as I contemplated what had happened. I hated how aggressive Riley was towards me and wished I had the strength to show him how much it pained me when he touched me. I felt abused every time he touched any part of my body. I felt violated when he came close and whispered anything to me. There was something about me that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I just couldn't pin point what it was about that made me like that.

Willow walked back to the living room holding up a glass of still water. "Here you go."

"Thanks Will." I gulped down the whole glass at once and then kept the glass between my hands just for the relief of holding something.

"I saw most of what happened." Willow finally spoke after letting me finish my glass of water. "Do you want to call the police? You can make a complaint. He's not allowed to do that. You don't have to live with that."

"I… I don't know. I hate him. Will, I really hate him. I don't know why he tries so hard and why he becomes aggressive when I don't respond to him."

"I know why… He's a jerk, that's why he does that. He's your typical College guy, good looks, good body, but a total jerk inside." Willow laid down on the three seater sofa in front of me.

"I don't want any more trouble. I just want people to leave me alone… I was doing fine before… Why is everything happening all at once?"

"Bad things do happen all together… I don't really know why that is. But I guess it's better to get all the bad stuff out the way."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Do you want to call the police? He's probably still downstairs… If not, then Xander can ban him from here." Willow looked at me for a response but I stayed still in my position. I didn't want to decide what to do about Riley right away. I needed time away from him before I made a decision. I needed my heart rate to calm down and my muscles to relax before I handled any decisions.

Willow and me stayed in Xander's apartment until closing time. Willow went downstairs to help Cordelia and Xander close up while I stayed in the apartment waiting for them all to return. It didn't take long for them to close up and within half hour all three were upstairs talking about the night.

Eventually, I told Xander and Cordelia what happened to me with Riley. Xander, as expected, over reacted whilst Cordelia talked to me about banning him from the club and calling the police to put them on red alert for next (if there was going to be a next time). In the end we decided it was best to ban Riley from the club, as management they could do that without stating a reason so I wouldn't be harmed if I was ever to come across Riley outside the club. Cordelia said she'd run it past the security team and put them on red alert with the situation and Xander told me that he could go through the CCTV camera's to get a photo of the guy for the security guards. I felt better speaking about it to Xander, as it had bugged me ever since the night I met Riley near the toilets. Xander was able to take control of the situation like an older brother without fussing too much about getting the police involved after a proper solution was decided.

"So, that's settled then. The ban goes out from tonight." Cordelia said. Cordelia sat on the arm rest where Willow was laying down. Xander had laid down on the two seater sofa and nodded to Cordelia as his response.

"Thanks guys." I replied as I curled up on the sofa.

"No probs, Buff. Don't ever think you can't come to us on things like these." Xander replied.

"Oh… We totally forgot!" Willow sat up from her seat and looked at me with wide eyes. "Buffy asked me to be her flat mate!"

"Wow!" Cordelia said as she looked at me then Willow.

"That's great! That way I don't have to worry about you and I bet your dad you be happy too." Xander added.

"Yeah… But there's the matter of me moving my things back to Buffy's flat." Willow said as she laid back on the sofa.

"That'd be easy. We'll all help." Xander added and Cordelia nodded smilingly.

"So would you be decorating your room? I've seen the spare room, and it's so… tasteless." Cordelia looked like she was carefully choosing each word as not to hurt me.

"I dunno… What do you think, Buff?" Willow looked at me and I could see that she was concerned in over stepping lines.

"Yes, of course! You need to feel at home, you can decorate it any way you want." I hoped that would encourage Willow to re-decorate the said 'tasteless' room.

"Wicked!" Willow grinned. "But… Oh… I'd need help decorating."

"That's not a problem. I'm helping you." I noticed how Cordelia took over the position as decorator without being asked. I smiled a Willow who noticed the same thing. "Just tell me the theme you like and I'll sort the rest out. What's your budget?" Cordelia helpfully asked.

"I dunno yet. Need to find out from dad first." Willow replied.

"You'll need some dressers, a work table, mirrors…" Cordelia sounded like she was checking off a list in her head. The conversation lead to a deep discussion about room styles. Cordelia even went as far as getting out some 'Home Style' magazines to show us. Soon enough we all got too tired to concentrate on the task at hand and decided to call it a night. Xander and Cordelia got their jackets and all four of us walked out the corridor leading out on to the street by a metal stair case. Xander's car wasn't parked far away so we got there fairly quickly. Cordelia sat in the front as Xander drove while me and Willow sat in the back. I opened the window to let some air in. I still felt suffocated from the encounter with Riley and could still see his face everywhere I looked.

I must have started to doze off when all of a sudden the car jolted to a stop. My eyes shot open but it took me while to figure out that the ringing in my ear wasn't ringing at all. It was screaming.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked over the front driver seat to see what was obstructing the car ride. There, in front of us was a silhouette of a girl. The head lights of the car made the girl's appearance disappear and only show a white face. The girl kept on screaming and for some reason everyone in the car froze for a few seconds. But then everything happened so quickly we hardly had time to talk to each other. We all got out the car to see what happened. Cordelia called the police before she even got near the girl, working in the bar really made Cordelia think on her feet. Xander was the first to be near the girl but what he saw made him look around and run towards the alley.

When I reached the girl I knew what he was searching for. The girl had started violently crying and fell to her knees. Her clothes were torn off and she had bruises and cuts all over her face and body. Her blonde hair half done up, I guessed the other half her attacker took out as he tried to rape her. She was bleeding through her cuts but Willow was able to get the first aid kit out the car to help her out. I tried calming the girl down but it was no use. She wouldn't stop screaming and I didn't blame her.

The police came within minutes with the ambulance. The girl, whose name we later found out to be Jessica Cox, was taken to the nearest hospital. As we knew nothing of the girl we couldn't help provide her next of kin details. However we were asked questions on the incident and had to stay in the street for another hour until the police gathered all the information from us and finally, reluctantly let us go.

Once Xander and Cordelia dropped us off, Willow and me didn't speak to each other as we went straight to our rooms. I didn't sleep that night. I had the image of the girl crying running through my mind.

* * *

It had been a week since Jessica's attack. Willow, Cordy and I visited her in the hospital to see how she was getting on. We found out that her attacker tried to rape her but he stopped when he heard Xander's car approach. The attacker, whose face was covered with a skiing mask had kicked in Jessica's ribs and dragged her from her hair to the alley. The girl was in the ICU for the first two days but was now moved to the recovery ward. Her parents were surrounding her when we met her and looked like they hadn't slept in weeks. We chatted to Jessica briefly and wished her well on her recovery, before leaving the hospital.

Cordelia was around my flat nearly everyday, decorating Willow's new room. Giles and Jenny were over excited about the news and gave Willow a large budget for the move, which Willow accepted gratefully. It was quite hectic during the first two weeks of February, as we had to start university and decorate the room at the same time. But by Valentines Day we were able to get everything done and fitted. Oz even came down to help with the painting and decorating (only by Cordelia's strict orders).

Willow's room was painted with two deep maroon walls opposite each other and the other two walls in a deep cream. Her bed was in the centre of the room against one of the maroon wall. The bed was a Japanese, mahogany, double size bed which Cordelia decorated with cream sheets and maroon pillows. Xander and Oz fitted a flat screen TV on the wall opposite the bed. The wardrobe was on the side wall next to the door and was colour matched with the bed. There were two small, two-draw tables on either side of the bed. The window, which was relatively large and opened wide enough to let a many people climb out if necessary, was decorated with maroon blinds which had Japanese writing on them when folded down. Jenny gifted two long, cream vases holding four fake, long stem blood red roses each. The vases were used on either side of the window, which had the base colour cream. The carpet was another feature Willow wanted in her room. Xander was able to get someone down to put in luxurious, thick cream carpet. Willow didn't have space to put in her computer table so we decided that she could have it in the living room instead, between the window and the three seater sofa and beside the table she also bought a filing cabinet which I used from time to time.. Everything was now in place, and I must say the whole room looked beautiful.

After what happened with Riley, I avoided going to the club unless where necessary, mainly when my shifts were held. Willow always stayed in the club with me and Oz would stick around the club after his band finished playing for the night. Xander kept me behind the bar with Tracey and wouldn't have me leave the bar until the club was closed. Cordelia found out from the security guards that Riley hadn't come back to the club and nor did they see any signs of Riley's friends. I took this as a good omen but still didn't push my luck by trying to stay in the club longer than needed.

The first week of the second semester was a breeze. I found the topics easier to concentrate on than my last semester's ones. Going to university with Willow seemed to be more fun than I thought. We'd always find a new topic to discuss or some guy near us who either smelled bad, wore a hideous tie or had some over the top hair cut. Oz would meet up with Willow and me on our way back home from time to time. Sometimes he'd bring his van; sometimes we'd take the train.

Oz took Willow out on Valentines Day to her favourite restaurant. I think they took the next step to their relationship as the next day Willow revealed to me she loved him and that he had uttered the same words back to her. I was happy to hear it and we celebrated by eating ice cream and talking about Oz and his nice qualities. I spent most of my time doing assignments or talking mindlessly to Willow. I did every activity possible to avoid thinking about that night with Riley. I still remembered Angel but as the days went by his face was disappearing from my memory. I never got round to telling Willow what happened when I left the club. I know I should be worried about the guy my mum's thinking she's been stalked by but the more I talk to her the more I think she's just being paranoid. Like a bad memory I was able to forget most of the nights dealing except from the pain Riley had caused me.

* * *

Monday night came with a cold, thundery sky. The weather man said that London would be snowed in this week and I already dreaded making my way across London's slippery roads. Willow dressed up, regardless of the weather. I wore my black sports shoes with black trousers and a black sequined top. Cordelia called me earlier on to let me know about the outfit change due to the weather conditions. I had tied my hair back and wore little make up. I was too tired to dress up. I'd spent most of the previous night reading some text book about Contract Law and had to do a pop quiz in the morning which I had a feeling I had failed. If it wasn't for the caffeine I would've dropped dead in my tracks by now.

Making our way to the club was harder than I thought. It hadn't started to snow just yet but the rain had frosted on the pavement making it slippery to walk without support. My sturdy shoes supported me and Willow as we entered the station.

We got to the Hell Mouth just in time. My shift was about to start in fifteen minutes which gave me enough time to settle in. Willow went to her favourite seat near the bar while I put on a small, apron which just covered my hips and started sorting through the inventory. Tracey and Cordelia were cleaning up and helping the band where needed. Within the hour the place started buzzing with loud music and students.

"It's gonna get packed tonight!" Xander shouted smilingly as he walked around the bar passing the empty glasses to me. I smiled at him as I tried to take the tray and move it to the back where the glasses were held.

It was defiantly getting packed and Tracey had joined me behind the bar to help serve drinks. Willow sat in the corner listening to the music waiting for Oz's band to finish playing and join her. I felt something wave past me. I looked around the bar thinking that maybe, somehow Riley had entered the club. My heart beat started to race and I could feel someone watching me that wasn't a customer asking to be served. As I filled in a shot glass I looked around the crowd one more time but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Shit, we need to refill the barrel." Tracey shouted out to me. "Will you be ok here for few minutes, I'll quickly go down to get it replaced?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be fine." I shouted back as I turned my attention to the two guys in front of me.

"So what'll it be?" I asked the men.

"Oh, are you on offer here? Or are we only allowed to be served drinks?" The blonde one asked flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes at the guys and replied "Just drinks." The guys burst out laughing at a joke I didn't catch on to and finally gave me an order. The orders were soon coming in faster than possible and I couldn't see any sign of Tracey. I started to get worried when many people started shouting at once. I saw Xander make his way towards me with a tray full of glasses.

"Where's Tracey?" He shouted as he passed the tray over to me.

"She's refilling the barrel!" I shouted back as I continued serving.

"I'll be back in a minute to help out, someone's made a mess near the stage!" Xander shouted back as he scooted over towards the stage.

The place was packed out and the people inside were screaming at the top of their lungs to get themselves heard. I tried to serve as many customers together as possible but kept getting the orders wrong. When I finally served the redheaded girl with the right order that was when it all happened. I heard loud, violent screams coming from the entrance. I thought it was probably just some students being silly but then I heard a loud creaking sound which drowned out all the other screams. I looked up to see one of the ceilings pipes give out electrical sparks which caused the violent screams. The band stopped playing and the whole club fell silent. Then we heard a loud, screech that sounded like rusty metal being bended. Within seconds the edge of the pipe fell but instead of falling down it sprung to the wall that it was attached to. The students in it's way jumped out of the way. But I was too terrified to copy them. I saw the red haired girl I served dive to her right as I looked at the large pipe that was coming directly at me with full speed.

It was big enough to cover my whole body and held enough electrical wire to burn me inside. I prayed for a miracle as my feet had given up on me. I closed my eyes but instead of something hitting me face first, I was hit by something from my left. I fell side wards as something covered my head and held me down. The loud screams started again. I heard several people call my name and felt the heat coming from where the pipe was. I looked up to see that the pipe had hit the bar, went through the bar edge into the wall that carried many of the drinks. The sparks from the pipe got caught with the drinks and the wooden surface and had started to blaze out. I then heard the fire alarm go off. Shit, what the hell happened? I

I was about to stand up but something stopped me. Instead I felt myself being carried away from the bar end. I looked to my left and saw Angel looking fearlessly towards the exit where many students were rushing out off. I looked around to see my friends as they helped people escape. Tracey is downstairs! I screamed the thought to myself before saying it out loud.

"No, stop, wait… Tracey is down stairs. We need to save Tracey!" But Angel didn't seem to hear me as he carried me out the club.

Outside, some students had fled off, not waiting for the damage to worsen. Most stayed around to see the action. Angel took me outside, far away from the club as possible. He then looked down at me and showed me a half smile and carefully let me down. There was no bench so I tried to stand up leaning on the wall. I was out of breath even though I didn't do anything. Angel was close to me but he looked away from me at the smoked filled club with the screaming students rushing out. He didn't look like he was out of breath. He seemed calm, too calm. He stood there as if he'd been a watcher of the show all along. I then realised what had just happened and started to run towards the burning club.

"No, wait. It's too dangerous in there." Angel said as he griped my wrist.

"My friends are in there! Tracey is in the basement! No one else knows she's in there!" I shouted as I tried to run off again hoping his grip would loosen.

"No, they'll be fine. You **have** to stay here." Angel pulled me back to the wall and steadied me by holding on to my waist. "I'll go get them. Call the fire brigade, ok?" Angel looked down at me; he was close enough to touch. He then ran to the club out if sight. I did what I was instructed to do. I dialled 999 and told the emergency call operator what had happened. I started to walk towards the smoky entrance of the club and prayed to god my friends would reappear. Oz's band members were the first ones out after the customers had left the club, but Oz wasn't with them. They stood behind me catching their breath and coughing out the intoxication they had inhaled. From faraway, I could hear the sirens approaching. Within a minute the fire brigade were with us rolling out the water pipes and getting men ready to go inside. Two fire men went running inside and few seconds later one of them came out holding on to Willow. Oz ran out behind him. Cordelia was the next to come out as she was held up by Angel. She was coughing out and trying to scream Xander's name. The tears that were floating on my eyes finally gave way. Oh god, where's Xander? Two more fire fighters went. The rest started hosing down the place. The police had joined by then with the ambulance team. I was being ushered away from the wreckage but I wouldn't let them move me away. I needed to see Xander and didn't realise I was too, screaming out his name. After a few minutes we finally saw the sight of Tracey being carried out and moments later Xander being carried out. Both of them were put on a stretcher immediately and the paramedics tending to their needs. I rushed over to Xander. He's face was covered by ash and his clothes were nearly burned off. The fire fighter advised the paramedic that Xander and Tracey had inhaled more fumes than the rest and Xander was scorned on the right leg by kicking in the basement door. Trust Xander to run down to rescue Tracey. My heroic friend who would always consider others before him.

I held Xander's hand and whispered "You're going to be ok, you hear me? You're going to be just fine." Xander smiled at me as the paramedics put a breathing mask around him. I looked around and found Cordelia on a stretcher too. She had a mask on and was being taken into the ambulance. "Cordelia, are you ok?" I said breathlessly. Cordelia shook her head and tried to say Xander's name. "He's ok. They found him and Tracey and rescued them in time." I pushed my fingers through her hair and whispered "I'm coming with you. Ok? To the hospital." I then turned around to look for Willow but couldn't find her.

I ran to the fire-fighter who rescued her. "Where's Willow?"

"Who? The red head?" He replied and I nodded. "She's in the ambulance with her boyfriend." He pointed me to the direction and I ran to it.

Willow was inside laying down on the stretcher. The paramedic had put a mask around her to help her breathe better. Oz was by her side holding on to her hands. He held the mask in his free hand and from time to time he would inhale from it. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's doing ok. We need to take her to the hospital." The paramedic replied. I stepped into the ambulance and looked down at my best friend. Willow's clothes were burned off and her left shoe was missing. Her hair was tangled up and burnt in most places. Willow's pale face was covered with ash. I leaned down and wiped off the ash off her face. My cold touch made Willow open her eyes and smile weakly.

"You're going to be fine. I'll be in the hospital with you. Ok?" I whispered the only thing I could say to support my friends. Willow nodded weakly and closed her eyes again. I stepped out of the ambulance and walked around to see the wreckage. Everything Xander had worked hard for was crumbling in front of my eyes. The fire had caught on to Xander's apartment and the fire fighters were still trying to control it. One of the paramedics, who helped Xander with the oxygen masks, came up to me.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He said to get my attention. I looked up at him. "We're taking you're friends to Greenwich Hospital. You can catch a ride with us if you like." I looked around to see if everyone was ok. There was no one I recognised so I nodded and followed him to Cordelia's ambulance. I stepped inside as the paramedic shut the door behind me. I sat down on the stool available, next to Cordelia's stretcher. Cordelia laid there looking up, as tears came running down the sides of her eyes. I took Cordelia's hand and squeezed it a little.

"He's going to be ok. I saw him before I came to you." I tried to reassure Cordelia. Cordelia turned to look at me and with her free hand took her oxygen mask off. I tried to stop her but she shook her head at me.

"How is he?" Cordelia chocked out the words as she struggled to sit up. I gently pushed her down.

"He's ok. Just some minor and inhalation. He'll be up and running before you know it. You know how Xander is, always caring for others… He'll probably get off the stretcher by himself and walk it to the emergency room." I said half heartedly as I tried my best to smile, to hide my real sorrow.

"Yes, you told me that… But what about that guy who saved me? He had jumped out of the blazing fire to get to where I was. He saved my life Buffy." Cordelia said breathlessly. I smiled at her and put the mask on her so her breathing could return back to normal.

Angel saved my life and Cordelia's too. I didn't know where he was after he dropped Cordelia on the stretcher. My head was so fazed out but I swore I saw him without a burn or his face covered in ash like the others. He looked like he was carrying Cordelia out of a normal building, let alone a burning one and I didn't even know he was in the club. Maybe I'm mistaken. We all went through such a big ordeal. I must be mistaken. But it would've been nice to thank him.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update. Please, please, please read and review… If you want to see more chapters, I need to know if you liked this one! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 6: All that's left is smoke and ashes**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for revenge. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire without a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

* * *

The time spent in the hospital was like a living nightmare for me. My world was crashing down right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. I had never felt more hopeless than I did that night. All my friends needed support. I was racing from room to room to make sure everyone was tended to. Giles and Jenny joined me few hours later with a change of clothes for the girls and Xander. Oz was given Xander's spare tops and trousers to wear once he'd been discharged. Most of the clothes they had worn were ripped apart when the nurses and doctors were tending to their burns and were thrown aside. There was no point keeping them as they were too badly burnt so when I had seen them I gave the nurses permission to dispose of them.

Giles stayed awake as he watched over the rest of us. Jenny stayed by Xander's side, crying every so often, every time she looked up at Xander under the oxygen mask. Xander had inhaled most of the fumes and received second degree burns on his legs and arms. He had a cut on his right cheek and was given a lot of pain killers so he was in and out of sleep most of the time. He was the worst one affected out of the fire as he had gone to rescue Tracey and during the rescue he had to kick through doors and go under burning ceilings and walls in the basement. Tracey had inhaled the fumes too but because of Xander covering her, she only received first degree burns on her legs.

Cordelia refused to let the medical staff touch her until she saw Xander. Cordelia didn't receive many burns, except from some of the flames catching onto her hair and clothes. She was checked over but was discharged soon after they had made everything clear. However, being in love, Cordelia refused to leave Xander's side and sat by his side with Jenny, holding on to his hand and every so often leaning in to kiss his knuckles.

Willow and Oz received first degree burns. Willow got burnt on her back and legs and Oz's back, arms and legs were burnt. Willow went into shock once she arrived in the hospital and so the medical staff gave her some pain killers to calm her down. Oz was taken to another room to be checked over and treated. Once Willow had fallen asleep, I decided to take a wake and check on the others. As I was leaving Oz's room to go to Xander's room, I ran into Giles. Giles seemed to have aged a full decade in that one night. His eyes kept tearing up and he looked confused and surprised when I approached him. I felt pity for the father who had to see his daughter and wife's nephew go trough a traumatic event without being able to control the situation.

"Are you ok? Why don't you get some sleep…? I'll keep watch for now." I said to my best friend's father.

"No… No… You've been very helpful. You must get some rest as well. It's been a very long night for all of us." Giles said as he rubbed his forehead. I smiled weakly at him.

"I'm just doing a check on all of them before I go back to Willow's room for a little shut eye." I replied. I was about to leave Giles but he stopped.

"Buffy…"

"Yeah…" I turned around and looked at Giles.

"I don't get it… It's been one thing after another." Giles took off his glasses and started wiping them. His eyes were swollen from crying and I felt a lump in my throat just by staring at him. "The club is up to code with everything. I make sure all electricians, surveyors, health and safety guys come in regularly. Jenny and I have all records of checks… I… I don't get it. I've going through the whole thing in my head and… I'm just… I do not understand how this could have happened."

"Freak accident? It's an unavoidable circumstance? It's all it can be… I guess." I replied with the only thing that came to my head. If I had enough sleep and was given this speech I probably would have said something else. But my mind was full of worry and all I could remember was what Willow said to me when Riley tried it on me in the club, not so long back.

"Well… We'll find out the cause soon enough." Giles looked away from me and I could see him getting lost in his thoughts. I excused myself shortly after to see how Xander was doing. I thought it would be best to leave Giles alone with his thoughts as at the moment no one knew what had happened or why it had happened. Tomorrow will be another day and we will get the report from the investigation… Then I'll listen to his theories.

Inside Xander's room the only person awake was Jenny. Cordelia fell asleep leaning back on her chair with her legs on Xander's bed. Jenny looked up to smile at me as I motioned her to stay in her seat as I quietly walked out the room hoping not to wake the couple up. Once outside the room, I closed the door very quietly and leaned on it for support. I always looked up to Xander, and seeing him lay there helplessly shook me to the core. He was like my older brother and right now all I could do for him was pray for him to make a full recovery. I tried to close my eyes and shut out all the noise from the hospital. Was it a freak accident? I couldn't help but think I was somehow involved in all of this. If Angel hadn't shown up I would have died. If I hadn't moved to London… Maybe my friends could've been spared from all of this drama? Or am I just thinking too much into it like Giles? It could just be an accident, right? Accidents do happen… I guess? I shut my eyes tightly trying to get rid of the bad thoughts that were surrounding me.

Then without notice, I felt a cold hand tap me on my shoulder and instantly froze on the spot. I turned around slowly to find one of the night nurses smile at me curtly. I almost laughed at my own surprise after realising I was in a hospital full of medical staff. The nurse standing in front of me had black, frizzy hair which she tied up in a pony tail but a few stray hairs managed to come out and make her look like she was caught in a windstorm in the hospital. Her pale skin seemed eerily green under the hospital white light and corridor's green paint. She wore a name tag saying 'Carol' on her nurse's uniform. "Someone's here to see you." She said in squeaky voice. I must have looked confused because she turned and pointed at a tall man near the nurses' station. "I must inform you that we **do not** allow visitors at this time. We have made an exception for you and your friends as you were all in a major accident but please make this quick before the head nurse comes back. We can not crowd this hall way for health and safety reasons" I merely nodded as the nurse hurried away.

I looked at the silluhette of the man standing near the front desk. He had a dark suit on and spiky, black hair. Mindlessly I walked upto him, confused at who would want to see me so urgently at this time **and** at this place. When I was only a few feet away from the man I cleared my throat to get his attention. When he didn't seem to recognise the universal code for 'excuse, I'm here' I thought I'd say it to him.

"Hello?" I said with little confidence in my voice. The man turned around slowly. My eyes widen in shock to find Angel standing in front of me. Under the hospital light his features were highlighted further. He looked amazing even under the eerily light. I couldn't help but smile broadly at him.

"Hello." Angel spoke softly as he walked up to me. He was close enough for me to smell his sweet fragrant. My heart beat started to fasten and I had to take deep breaths to calm down. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." I said as I looked deep in to his dark eyes. My voice was shaky but I managed to add, "My friends are not so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Angel replied as he looked past me to where the rooms were. "Do you want to get out of here for a bit? Get some fresh air?" I nodded before I could think of what he even asked of me. Afterwards, I always thought to myself that even if he had asked me to run away with him I would have. Angel had this effect where whatever he asked for, no one could say no to him. This was just the first time he used his powers on me and I followed him on, carelessly.

Angel looked like he knew the hospital inside out. He took me down a small corridor and within minutes we were standing in front of a fire exit as Angel opened it for me to get out from. The accident had happened just before 11pm. I looked at the night sky and I could tell that it was the darkest point at night; the sun would rise any moment now. We've been in the hospital for nearly four hours but it felt like weeks to me.

I breathed in the cold air of the night and slowly let it out. From the corner of my eye I could see Angel looking at me with half a smile on his face.

"What?" I said with a smile forgetting all my worries by just Angel's half smile.

He shook his head and replied "You're different from what I thought you'd be."

"What do you mean?" I said confused at his respond.

He smiled and looked up at the night sky. "I dunno, I just thought you'd be… I don't really know."

I giggled and said "You thought I'd be…. Stuck up?" The first thing that came to my mind I blurted out and followed it by a small giggle. Angel didn't respond which made wonder what he meant. I thought I'd give it another try to get it out of him. "So… What did you expect?"

Angel didn't respond for a little while leaving me feeling more confused than before. He then turned towards me and moved closer to me, leaning down so his face was only a few inches away from mine. "I thought you'd be more prepared… I'm happy you're safe." Angel didn't smile when he said this and I had a feeling there was a double meaning to what he just said. I searched his face for more information but soon Angel moved away from me and opened the exit door. I walked behind Angel wondering if I had said something to upset him as he kept silent throughout the journey back. When we finally made it to the ward Angel turned to me and smiled. I didn't want to leave it like this. I searched my brain to come up with any thing that would make him want to stay here… with me… longer than he intended to.

"Thank you… for saving my life… and my friend's too." I said as Angel turned to face me. He smiled at me, it almost seemed like he wanted to say something to me but didn't. Then without a word he walked away from me, back down the small corridor. I turned to see him leave, and soon he was out of sight. I was speechless. I didn't know what just happened. And when I just got my head round it all I could think of was; I should've asked for his number! Damn it! I wonder when I'll meet him again. I walked back, sulking, to Willow's room and sat down on a spare chair besides her bed. I leaned forward on her bed and before I knew it I fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of Snow Mountains, libraries, swords and caves.

* * *

Four days had passed and Tracey and Xander were kept in hospital for observation. Willow, Oz and Cordelia were discharged the next day of the accident, although Willow and Oz were asked to come back on follow up appointments for the injuries they had received. It was hard to carry on after that. Everything had changed; two of my friends didn't have a home to go to. Giles had informed the university about the accident so we were allowed to take a week off to recover from the ordeal. Cordelia had moved with me and Willow for the time being as her apartment was badly burnt for anyone to in live.

I tried to see Xander as much as possible. On the day of their discharge, Willow and Oz stayed in my flat to recover. I tried to make some home cooked food for them but they polity asked me to give up when I burnt a fried egg (three times) for their late lunch. Jenny and Cordelia would take turns staying with Xander. Cordelia would do the day shifts and Jenny would come in the evening and stay until 1am the next day. This gave Cordelia enough time to come round mine, have a shower, sleep, eat and then go back to Xander. Cordelia needed her rest but she wouldn't listen to any of us. Her only goal was to get Xander out the hospital and back by her side. Her loyalty to Xander made me respect her that much more and I could see Willow was appreciating Cordelia's commitment to her relationship with Xander. The day of Willow's discharge I went to take over Jenny's position by his bed side, leaving Cordelia to get more sleep.

The journey to the hospital was short and within thirty minutes of leaving my apartment I was standing outside the hospital. Last night's conversation with Angel had left me wondering if he'd show up today and secretly hoped he would. I walked quickly past the medical staff and avoided the glares from the nurses' corner. Since Angel's sudden appearance I noticed the nurses didn't particularly like me, I guess they thought we were together… I wish!

I saw Jenny waiting for me outside Xander's room, holding many of her work folders. She smiled weakly when she saw me walk up to her.

"Hi, how's he doing?" I asked, in an almost whisper. I don't know what it is about hospitals but I tend to speak in a hush voice scared someone might ask me to leave if they heard me talk.

"He say's he's fine, you know how he is." Jenny tried to chuckle but it didn't quite reach my ears. I just smiled and leaned in to hug her. Jenny's a good mother figure. Even though she has no children and from what Willow's told me, she can't have any due to trauma she received to her womb when she was sixteen, I could tell she's a good mother to Xander and Willow. Jenny always loved Xander and Willow like they were her own. With Xander, Jenny mothered him endlessly after his parents' death and I could see the helplessness she felt at this moment. After few minutes of light chatter, Jenny went home and I took her seat by Xander's side. Xander had woken up when I walked in and as Jenny had said, he had tried hold up a brave smile, which made me cry instantly and I rushed over to give him a hug.

"Buffy, Buff… I'm ok. Don't cry… Please…" Xander said as he patted my back. I hugged him tightly as I poured down my tears on his hospital gown. After I bit I pulled myself back and looked shamefully at the floor.

"Sorry…" I sniffed as I wiped my nose on a tissue. "I just thought… Oh... Xander!" And the tears came out again. "I…" I sniffed like a six year old child, "I… (Sniff) I thought I wasn't going to see you again. I waited for ages (sniff) and there was so much smoke (sniff) and I… (A loud sniff this time as I tried to hold back my tears) I thought I'd never see you again!" And I couldn't hold it in any more and I burst out crying leaning my head in my hands as I sat at edge of the bed. Xander sat up and took me into his arms.

"Me too." Xander took hold of my chin and made me look up at him. "I just wanted Tracey to get out of there and didn't realise how hard it would be for me to get out. But I did…" Xander had tears floating in his eyes. I pulled out a tissue from the tissue box on his bed side table and gave it to him. Xander smiled and took it. I moved back to the seat next to his bed, giving him room to stretch his legs.

"How has it been? You feeling better?" I asked as I wiped the tear marks on my face.

"It's not too bad. I get to see hot nurses and eat lousy hospital food. Plus I get time off work!" Xander tried to joke as he leaned back his bed which now had the top bit elevated in a sitting position.

"Ohh, don't let Cordelia hear you say that!" I joked back.

"Haha. How's she doing?" Xander looked worried and I didn't want to add to it. So I didn't tell him about the lack of sleep she has had or the fact that I haven't seen her eat anything since last night. I lied and said she was doing fine.

"Oh ok… Buffy… Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything!"

"Can you take care of Cordelia until I get out of here?" At that moment Xander seemed so helpless. Like how I felt last night, he looked hopeless and discouraged by everything.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask! I insisted she stays with me until everything is sorted."

"And make sure she eats. And don't let her stress. She carries the weight of the world without showing it, you know?"

"I know… And don't worry. I'll take care of her until you come back." I tried to smile at him but the smile was lost in my thoughts of the couple's separation for the next few days. "Oh, I forgot... I bought you this." I got up and opened my bag. I took out some action movie DVDs and my laptop and put it on top of Xander's table that envelops his bed when he eats.

"Buffy, what's this?" Xander looked through the DVDs with a huge smile.

"I though you'd get bored and as I don't have any lessons thanks to Giles, I thought you could use it while you're here." I turned on my laptop to show Xander how it worked and put on 'Rush Hour' for us to watch.

"Thanks man. I'm not much of a reader, but this is great…"

"That's cool. So has Giles come round to see you?"

"Yeah, he came after the firemen carried out the investigation on what started the fire." Xander leaned back and looked at me.

"What started the fire?" I asked, not sure if I actually did want to know… Months later I wish I never learned the truth about the fire; But Xander only told me the half truth today as he didn't know it either.

"You know that pipe that was about to hit you? And somehow didn't because you jumped out the way?" I nodded remembering that I didn't jump but was pushed out the way by Angel, but I didn't tell Xander as that would cause too many questions and I'd have no answers for them at the moment. "Well, they looked at the pipe and they kinda found that the pipe was cut off. Like as if we had someone cutting the pipe off… you know, like maintenance work?"

"What?!" Huh? I'm sure I heard wrong.

"They said that the builders who worked on the pipe shouldn't have allowed the place to be opened that night. Giles told Jeff, the fireman who did the report on the investigation, that we didn't have builders in the club this week or anytime during this year. Jeff was baffled! He thought Giles was lying then he showed Giles how the pipe was cut. Giles told me that it was cut clean, like someone had taken a blow torch to it and soften the metal that held the wiring together. Jeff said that amount of heat needed to cause that to happen would be enough to burn the place down! But what he didn't get was how the metal only burned and nothing else around the ceiling burned. The ceiling had no marks of any work being done to the pipe line. Hence why he thought we got a builder in who used a blow torch."

"How can that happen? If we didn't get builders in then who would have done it?"

"I don't know. He said the pipe line was secured to the ceiling but when he took a second look he noticed that the hooks were loosened and the nails were gone. The pipe itself had nothing to support its weight when the metal heated up. So it sprung back to the wall near the bar wall."

"That's why we saw the sparks and heard the loud screeches. The metal bending sound…"

"And the metal tearing apart, causing the sparks to catch fire and the pipe to smash on to the drink wall. Causing the whole place to burn."

After a few minutes of silence, Xander looking at my laptop screen but not noticing the movie being played and me looking at the ceiling, I asked, "The fire was mainly around the club area… So how did it get to the basement? I mean… The fire doors should have stopped it from furthering. But from what I heard you and Tracey were caught in the fire in the basement…"

"The fire was very active in the basement." Xander said as he thought about it for a bit before he continued. "Come to think of it, you're right. When I went to the basement I had to kick open the fire door because it was set on fire. And when the door fell off its hinges... I… I…Oh shit!" Xander sat up and pushed my laptop and table away from him. "Buffy, the whole basement was blazing! Tracey was cornered and I had to fight the fire to get to her. And when I finally got to… Ok... You wont believe this and I don't have proof but I swear to god this happened. Tracey was in my arms and I don't even know how I forgot this. We were trapped…" I stood up trying to calm Xander but he was trying to remember what he saw. I got him a glass of water but he pushed it away. "Buffy the door fell on the floor when I went into the basement… How did it get back on to the frame? We were locked in! I tried to kick the door open again but it wouldn't open. It was getting hard to breathe. I started to choke on the smoke. And then… We were rescued."

"Xander sit back, please." I pushed Xander back on the bed and looked worriedly into his eyes. "I'm sure you're mistaken. Maybe you kicked the door in but it didn't fell off its hinges, it just merely opened and when you entered it retaliated back to its position. It is a fire door; they are built strong enough to hold on to the frame." I was sure that the smoke made Xander see things.

"No, Buffy… I know what I saw! I saw the frame fall off and hit the ground. Because I remember thinking how easily it just came off the hinges. And… ok, forget about the door frame, what about the fire in the basement? How could that have started?"

I tried to search my mind for answers but couldn't come up with anything logical. "Xander, you have to tell Giles. This may help the investigation."

"But it sounds fake. You don't believe me either."

"I believe that you thought you saw the door fall off its hinges, I believe that there **was** fire in the basement that trapped you and Tracey. And that's the main thing, isn't it? We want to know who started the fire in the basement..."

"And the fire in the club floor; the pipe cant just fall off by itself...Someone did it."

We both fell silent and watched the movie quietly. Soon after the nurse came in with Xander's medication and he was a sleep as soon as the medication kicked in. I tried to concentrate on the movie but my mind kept racing back to what Xander said. Did the door really fall to the floor? If it did, then how did it get back up and lock Tracey and Xander in? Who tried to cut the pipe off? Who set fire in the basement trapping Tracey? Did Tracey have an enemy? Did Xander have an enemy? Or is this just something greater than anything this else we could have imagined?

**

* * *

**

**So sorry for the update… the next chapter is up shortly! Thanks for all your great reviews…**

**And as always, please read and review! Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 7: Telling tales to unbelievers **

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for revenge. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire without a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

* * *

"Buffy, that all sounds a bit too much… Don't you think?" Willow said as she stirred the pasta sauce she had made out of scratch. It was the day Xander was getting discharged. Giles and Jenny had insisted that Cordelia and Xander stay with them until their place gets sorted. My apartment was already cramped with Oz's stuff as he hadn't left Willow alone ever since the fire. Xander and Cordy were given the spare bedroom on the ground floor which has an en suite build in and had a great view of the garden. Oz and Giles tried to rescue as much furniture as they could out the apartment. I went with Cordelia to over look the apartment. The living room had catched fire and the fire had spread to the kitchen and the bedrooms. I was able to get some of Xander's clothes and Cordelia's clothes but they smelt really bad and were given into the nearest dry cleaner to work their magic. The bed was pretty much ruined but the vases and ornaments were in good enough condition to be used to decorate the spare bedroom Cordy and Xander would be living in for the time being. Willow went out with Jenny and shopped for new PJ's for the couple and some causal wear to get them going until they could get out and shop for themselves. I cleaned out their bedroom to ensure they felt welcomed as soon as they come in. Cordelia stayed with Xander in the hospital waiting for the doctors to discharge him. Tracey was discharged before Xander and her family and picked her up already. I heard from Willow that Giles gave her a bonus pay check and ensured she gets some rest.

Willow's a great cook. She was making spaghetti bolognas and a traditional English Trifle. I was helping her with the chopping and slicing but I wasn't allowed anywhere near the cooker, which I was more than happy about! I was filling Willow in on the conversation I had with Xander the day after the fire. I hadn't had time to tell her but now, that Xander was coming home and investigation were now being carried about the fire in the basement I thought I'd fill Willow in before it came up over dinner.

"Honestly. He still swears the door got back on to the frame by itself. I asked Tracey about what happened and she said that she was in the basement and then she… Ok," I take in a big breath and stop chopping to look at Willow.

"What? What did she say?"

"She said something similar. She told me that when she was in the basement she heard someone laugh and when she turned around she was hit by something. The next thing she knew the basement went up in blazes. The door was blazing and she had to find cover from the blazes. She doesn't remember anything else."

"Wow, that's serious. Someone was with her down there?" I nodded in reply. "Is that why Faith and Gunn are involved?" I nodded again. "Have they said anything?" Willow had stopped stirring to look at me.

"Not yet. They have taken statements and the fire investigation report kind of baffles them a little. They're putting it as a 'hate crime' against Xander."

"What?! Who would hate Xander?"

"They said that it could be anyone. I mean, with the club's success, they aren't surprised." I started chopping the onions again.

"Does that mean the insurance company will pay up if the cops think it's a hate crime?"

"Yeah, most likely. It's kinda spooky though. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, of course! It's a real mystery." Willow started stirring her sauce again.

"Maybe when Xander gets his pay out he would get a club in a safer area."

"That area is safe, was safe… It's just recently it's changed." Willow said mindlessly as she stirred her pasta sauce.

"Don't you think its weird how all off this stuff keeps happening to us?" I asked.

"Nope." Willow said quickly.

"Really? You're not wigged out or anything?"

"Nope… Ok maybe a little but I try not to think about it too much."

"Does it help not thinking about it?"

"No… Not really. But worrying doesn't help either."

I guess Willow's right. If I keep thinking about all this, I'll end up losing my mind or worse… Failing this year of my course!

By 8pm, the dinner table was set and Oz and Giles were sitting in the front room watching a documentary (which Giles picked but Oz didn't complain as he **was**seeing Giles' daughter). Willow and I cleaned up around the house and were finally drinking Coke as we waited for Jenny and Cordelia to bring Xander home.

Soon we heard the door open, I guess all of us were waiting for this sound as we all rushed to the front door. Jenny was the first to come in as she smiled at us, holding a few bags of shopping which she took straight to the kitchen. Cordelia came in with her arm around Xander's waist. Xander was given a walking stick as he found it hard to stand up on his own because of the burnt tissue on his legs. It was only used temporary until he regained his full strength. Giles was the first one to hug Xander, followed by manly pat on the back by Oz and a big hug shared by me and Willow. Giles and Oz helped Xander into the front room and sat him down on the sofa.

"Thanks guys." Xander kept saying as he finally sat back.

"Are you hungry? I've cooked your favourite dish!" Willow exclaimed. Xander pretended to sniff the air and show a huge smile. We moved Xander into the dining room and we all helped him make his plate. Jenny had bought a bottle of champagne to celebrate Xander's return.

The reunion was great! We ate, we laughed, we drank, we even tried to sing at one point (well, Xander tried to sing and we tried to stop him!). Afterwards, Jenny and Giles said their goodbyes and headed to their bedroom. Because of Xander's return we all had decided to spend the night in Giles house. Oz was going to sleep in the box room next to Giles and Jenny's room; I guess Giles wanted to keep a close eye on Oz just in case the couple did something silly in his house. Willow and I would stay in Willow's room and of course Xander and Cordelia moved into the ground floor bedroom.

Cordelia showed the room to Xander, which was decorated by me although I had a feeling Cordelia didn't like the choice of the bed sheets or the colour of the towels. By midnight we were all in the front room listening to music. Xander was lying down on the three seater sofa, Cordelia sat on the floor near Xander's legs. Oz was lying on the floor as he read Giles CD covers. Willow sat next to him and she kept putting away the CD's Oz had looked at already and I laid on the two seater sofa with my head near Oz and feet near Xander. The living room was slightly smaller than the kitchen, with a three piece sofa set surround the TV which had gathered dust. I guess Jenny and Giles hardly get any time to watch any shows. Between the three seater and two seater sofa was the door leading to the corridor.

We had all talked about everything but the fire. As far as I knew, Xander had explained what had happened to Giles, who then raised the issue with the police and firemen. There was then a new investigation carried out using Xander's and Tracey's version of the story.

"So, you guys heard from the cops?" Xander asked finally, making me, Willow and Cordelia exchange worried glances.

"No… Not much." Willow said, I hoped that would end the talk about the fire but it didnt.

"So you guys heard what Tracey said?" Xander asked, determined to talk about the fire further.

"What did Tracey say?" Oz asked. Xander explained the whole thing to him once more… Adding the attack on Tracey that the cops believed was the same person who caused the fire.

"Shit, man. That's some serious stuff." Oz said and fell silent to his thoughts. I looked at Cordelia who looked worried.

"They're still investigating on the whole situation. There are many possibility as to what happened." Cordelia finally said. I guess Cordelia thought that Xander imagined the door thing and Tracey imagined the laugh… I know I did.

"Do you guys believe in ghosts?" Oz asked nonchalantly. No one replied and after a minute he looked at each of us. I took the time to wonder about the idea myself.

"I don't. If you can't see it then its not there." Cordelia replied.

"I do. I think there are things that happen that you can't explain and that's when you put it to supernatural phenomenon." Willow said.

"I believe that beyond what we are told, there are things out there that are hidden from us." Oz explained. "Like ghosts, witches, werewolves, vampires…"

"Zombies, demons, fairies and unicorns?" I said looking inquisitively at Oz trying to bring out the humour in Oz's dark statement.

"No… No… I think what Oz means that far from your fairy tales there is a world of myths and legends. We are told that these stories took place centuries ago to make us doubt it but for all we know these creatures still exist but they're in… hiding." Xander said.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe a ghost will cause the fire and try to trap you and Tracey. I mean… Where's the gain? If they do exist then why would they want to cause so many problems for us?" I replied.

"Maybe the ghost was trying to attract attention and ghosts are known to do anything to attract attentions." Xander replied.

"A simple writing on the wall does the same trick." Cordelia said.

"Ok… Forget ghosts… What about vampires?" Oz said and I noticed Willow's head snap up to attention. She glared at Oz who refused to drop the subject.

"What about witches?" I added, with a giggle.

"What about fairies?" Cordelia added with a short laugh.

"What about unicorns?" I said giggling away and Cordelia and I burst into laughter. I couldn't help imagining a unicorn trying to kill us all to get attention.

"A demon unicorn, which has confidence issues!" Cordelia said and the room bursts out laughing. After a few moments we all started to calm down, shooing each other so Giles and Jenny don't wake up. I had to wipe the tears that were running down my cheeks but every time I looked at Cordelia I would burst out laughing which would make the others laugh more.

"No honestly guys, I want you to consider it for a moment." Oz said once we were quite again.

"Oz, no offence but that's pushing it even for me." Xander replied.

"Yeah, vampires are made up by dead authors and bad journalists. They don't exist." Cordelia said as she tried to tie her hair back in a bun using her hair band. Cordelia's hair had shortened in length since the fire but she waited for things to be sorted out with Xander before she went to get a hair cut.

Oz sits up and looks at us. I notice Willow holding his arm, more defensively than affectionately. She leaned in to whisper something and I heard Oz' reply "I think they need to know." And with that he backed up, sitting next to Willow facing us all. I sat up as well; knowing whatever was coming next would be big.

"What's going on?" I say, trying to keep calm, although I have a dreadful feeling about this.

"Remember Valentines Day?" Oz said and we all nodded. "Well, you all must know that Willow and I went out that evening. We went to dinner and took a walk along the Embankment…" I smiled remembering how happy Willow was when she came home. "Well… Something happened that night… To me. When I dropped Willow home and left to go home myself I heard screaming outside your apartment..." Oz looked at me before he continued. "I followed the noise to find a blonde man strangling a lady… She was probably in her late 40s or something. I shouted at him but he wouldn't stop. So I panicked and tried to look for something to protect myself with so I could fend the man off. I found a rock on the floor so I thought I'd hurl it at him to surprise him and then maybe he'd back off. When I did throw the rock this men turned around… and… he's face was bloodied. The woman fell back screaming and I… Guys I seized up. I didn't know what to do. I heard this man, this thing growl or something… His lips were drenched in blood and he used his leather jacket to wipe it off. He smiled at me like a child getting caught eating too many cookies. But even with his lips turning to a smile I could hear his growl or something."

"Like a lion?" Xander said confused and shocked at what he had just heard.

"Yeah. I felt like a rabbit in front of a fox. I didn't know what to do… and then behind me I heard a car skid in front of the apartment. The noise of crashing garbage cans was heard and I turned around to see what happened. But by the time I turned around to see the bloodied man he was gone. Like he vanished right there and then. I helped the woman stand up and she started wiping off the blood furiously still stunned at what happened. She was crying and kept thanking me for saving her. I took my shirt off and handed to her so the blood could be stopped if it carried on running out but…" Oz stopped and looked at Willow for encouragement, Willow smiled slightly urging for Oz continued. "Ok, this is weirder than anything else I've told you before…"

"Weirder than the bloodied man who vanishes?" Cordelia asks clearly amused by Oz's show.

"Yeah. Much weirder. After we cleaned the blood up the woman tried to feel for a mark. She couldn't find any. There was puncture wound to suggest where the bleeding could have come from."

"What?!" I said looking utterly confused at Oz and Willow.

"Yeah, the blood was stained on her clothes and my shirt which she used to wipe it off but there were no marks. Nothing to prove the man was there. I helped the woman get a black cab home and then went back to search for… I dunno what I was looking for. I guess I wanted some way to know what I saw was for real." Oz became quiet as he looked around the room at us.

"Wait, after you saw that why didn't you call the police?" Cordelia asked with a criticising tone.

"Yeah, I don't think it was a wise idea to go back to the spot where it happened." Xander said.

"What if this man returned?" I said.

"I know, I already told him about his recklessness." Willow said in respond.

"But guys, you're not getting the point. The alley near Buffy's apartment is there for police, fire brigade or ambulance parking. It's an emergency parking area. The walls are too high to climb. And as they are vertical there is no way of anyone attempting to climb it. I looked away for a second and the man was gone. He vanished. And even if he had attempted to, I would have seen him climb over or something."

"So… What are you saying?" Cordelia asked confused like me and Xander.

"He's saying that he met a vampire." Willow said in a small voice.

"What?!" I said, trying to maintain my cool.

"Are you sure?" Xander asked I could see him trying to work out the possibilities of there being actual vampires.

"Oz… I like you… You seem like a cool, level headed guy. And I'm sure you must have had too many drinks that night. What you saw that night was a mugging. The man threw blood on the woman to scare her that he stabbed her… Hence her shock and the reason why you couldn't find any puncture wounds on her skin." Cordelia said. I had to admit, Cordelia's logic did make sense. And what was worse was that I turned to look at Willow who looked like she had accepted Oz's story and believed it more than she believed her own existence. Shit! How can I be tactful about this?

"How can you explain the vanishing act?" I asked Cordelia.

"I don't know. Maybe there was another smaller alley there and Oz didn't see it as it was dark." Cordelia replied.

"Er… When Oz told me the story I went to check it out myself. And it was broad day light when I went there but there was no small alley that the man could have run away through." Willow said.

"I dunno, there's always a reasonable explanation." Cordelia said keeping to her side of the story.

"I believe in vampires." Xander said. We all turn to look at him. This was a complete shock to hear and I tried to imagine why he said it.

"You do?" Willow asked trying to hide her surprise.

"Ever since the fire I thought a lot about many possibilities. I believed in my ghost theory and hearing what Oz has to say, I believe in vampires. It's the most out of this world explanation… But it's the only one we have and it fits." Xander said. I noticed he was choosing his words carefully and I wondered what he really thought about it all.

"This whole thing is very spooky. Everything we have heard… We can not explain anything of it. We can not pick out any theory of how this all came about." I said.

"So we start believing in demons and fairies to make ourselves feel better?" Cordelia said, I could see she was getting annoyed by this subject. No one wanted to argue back… Maybe out of exhaustion or the simple fact; Vampires don't exist. We continued bantering on until the early hours in the morning when we made our way to our current given rooms. Once inside Willow's bedroom, Willow and I got ready to go to bed. I was the first out the bathroom so I sat on the edge of the double bed, facing the window and running a comb through my hair. After a few minutes I heard the bathroom door open and Willow walk up to the bed.

"How come you never told me about this before?" I say, not wanting to turn around to look at Willow.

"About the attack Oz saw?" Willow asked as she got into the covers.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you'd believe me." I turned around to look at Willow. I was shocked and hurt that she would think that.

"But you could have tried explaining it."

"I know… But…" Willow sat up on her bed and looked down at her hands. She took in a deep breath before she continued. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone about these encounters."

"But I thought this only happened once? Oz didn't tell us about another encounter."

"No… He's never seen another vampire after that night… But…"

"Willow, out with it. What's going on?"

"Buffy, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I mean… Not even Xander or Cordelia… Ok?"

"Ok, you know I won't. What's going on?"

I saw Willow bite her lip and realised she was battling with herself on whether she should continue or not. I let her decide what she wanted to do… If she believed I was her best friend then the decision would be simple.

"Vampires do exist."

"You sound sure of this… How can you be so sure?"

"Because dad…" Willow said loudly and stopped. Then she whispered "Because my dad used to train Slayers to kill them."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The next one will be up shortly!!! As like before, please read and review!!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 8: The untold truth **

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for revenge. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire without a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

* * *

Some times I miss being home. Miss my mother's smile when I walk through the door, I miss my father's over protectiveness. I miss the sun shining constantly, tanning me throughout the year. I miss the heat, the unbearable heat that scorched me if I didn't take extra precautions. Being in London has faded my tan away. I see myself in the mirror and at times I wonder whose looking back at me. The girl in the mirror smiles at me. It's not a fake smile; it's a smile of someone who finally found her true identity. The girl in the mirror has pale skin, dark blonde hair and rosy cheeks. She works for herself and has support from her friends. Real support, no matter how bad her life goes they are always there for her. At times I wonder if I'm truly complete. But then I feel guilty. How can I be so happy without my parents? Did they really scar me that badly that being thousands of miles away from them has finally done the trick? I can finally smile without faking it and that means more to me than anything else.

Some times I hate London. I hate the constant cold. I hate not having family to go to when I'm upset. I hate having to learn to cook food or having to order out when my cooking goes terribly wrong. I hate calling home and having to get a calling card to hear my mother's voice. And lately, I hate feeling like all these traumatic events that have happened somehow concern me. My dreams are now always the same. The same snowy mountain, the same cave, the same map, the same snow fall, the same determination to reach the top. Maybe the colds gone to my head?

I sat on Willow's bed looking directly at my best friend but for the first time not seeing the true Willow. Her head was bowed down almost like she was ashamed of what she had said out loud. What's a watcher? Is this a practical joke Willow's playing on me? Is everyone else in on it? I wish I never asked more. I wish I just accepted it and never looked in further. My curiosity got the better of me and soon it would destroy everything that I believed in.

"A what?" I asked, confused at what Willow just whispered. Willow's eyes were swelling up as she glanced up at me and looked back at her hands. "Will, what's wrong? What's a 'Watcher'?" I pressed on. I turned around and picked out a tissue from its box from the bedside table and handed it to Willow. Willow took the tissue with a small smile and wiped her tears away.

"Dad's a Watcher." She said in a low, shaky voice. "When he was young he used to train young females to kill vampires." Willow said in a small voice, looking at her tissue and just every so often looking up at me.

I arched my eye brow and studied Willow. She felt ashamed at what she relieved, that's for sure but why? "Why does he need to do that?"

"Because if he doesn't, if he didn't… the world would see more deaths than it could account for."

"Will, are you for real? I mean… I… I honestly don't understand." I felt exhausted. Is pretending the right thing to do? If I went along with this, wouldn't that just cause more problems?

Willow looked up at me and said, "It's a bit weird to get your head around. When I first found out I was freaked out but dad was always straight with me. When I use to visit him during summer holidays he would take me down to the training centre. I could only watch, as I was too clumsy to handle any weapons. At times when he wasn't looking I would sneak into the basement and read books on the history of it all." Willow said the last part with a smile, knowing she achieved something when her dad wasn't looking.

"Wow. This seems so…" I was lost for words but thankfully Willow stepped in and completed my sentence.

"Unbelievable? A misinterpretation of some kind?" I merely nodded, my eyes wide open and mouth hanging wide. "But it's for real. I've seen them too. They **do** exist. I saw them here, in London **and** in Manhattan too. They are everywhere and anywhere humans survive. They are addicted to our blood and remain hidden… They find the chase much more tempting than the catch. They hide away in the dark and simply wait for their prey... For us."

I closed and kept opening my mouth many times, finding the right words to speak. Then I finally took in a deep breath, opened my eyes and blew it out slowly and asked, "What do they look like?"

Willow smiled; knowing that this question meant I was starting to believe her too. And I guess I was too. Oz couldn't have imagined what he saw and if Giles was in on it too then there must be truth in this. "They look like humans. They have no distinctions from you or me. Expect for the common not being allowed out in the sun. But if one stood right in front of you, you'd never be able to tell if his vampire or human. **No one** can tell them apart. Well, unless you're a Slayer… Slayers have this built in radar and they can kinda tell if a vampire is near by. Their radar lets them sense out a vampire from a mile away."

"Wow, that's far."

"Yeah but it still doesn't give the victims enough time to run."

"Why? If the Slayers are there, then wouldn't they be able to help the victims in time? If the vampire is a mile away that's enough time to warn people, right?" I crossed my legs and sat up looking directly at Willow.

Willow shook her head in response. "No, some times it's too late and then the Slayers are left with causalities." Willow looked upset saying this and it made me think if she had seen any casualties when she was young.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"The vampires are strong. Very strong. And fast too. One minute they're there and the next they're not. So covering a mile in a second is not a problem for them."

"Don't the Slayers have powers too?"

Willow nodded and replied, "They do. They are strong as the vampires; they are fast but not **as** fast at the vampires. They can heal quickly and, as I said before, they have the built in radar for vampire alert."

"That's all they have? That kinda lilts the scales on the vampire's side doesn't it?"

"It does… I mean it did. Around the world, I think they still have this problem but not here." Willow grinned triumphantly.

"Why not here?" I must say, so far this whole new world trilled me. Even though knowing that there are vampires in this world that could kill me within seconds if they wanted to; I was excited to hear all of this. I felt like I lived my whole life in the dark and now someone's turned the light on.

"Years back, when Giles just got hired as a watcher there was news that many of the oldest vampires in the world who resided in the mountains in Scotland were killed by a Slayer. Ever since then not many have been found. They're like rats now. They hide from everyone and only feed on the weak and helpless."

"How old were the vampires?"

"I think they dated as far back as 1500 years. They're the oldest vampires in the world. Giles told me that this Slayer fought against them all and was able to kill nearly all of them."

"Nearly all of them? That doesn't sound reassuring."

"No, it is, because they were a clan. They stuck together and ruled this country and the world. They were very powerful and ordered every vampire in this world and since that Slayer killed most of them, their power circle broke. So they lost their control."

"Who many were left out of the clan?"

"One… And because so many elder vampires died that night many ordinary vampires fled from this country."

"Oh… Ok." The story made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. I know I should be happy as there wasn't any threat but still, something was gnawing at me. I almost felt sorry for the vampires. At the end of the day, we all are in this world surviving one way or another… aren't we? Hold on… They are vampires, they kill humans. I'm a human. What is **wrong** with me? Why am I feeling like this? I pushed my feelings aside and tried to concentrate on the positives… less vampire activity in this country.

"So… Are they like the vampires we see in movies? Are they all like Brad Pitt in 'Interview with the vampire'?" I asked dreamingly as I tried to lighten the conversation.

Willow giggled and replied, "They **are** all very handsome." I giggled along with Willow. "But very deadly too."

"Are there females and males? Or just one kind?"

"They have sexes. They do mate but don't reproduce, obviously." Willow replied.

"Hmmm. Tell me more." Curious of this strange, dream/nightmare, come to reality world that Willow opened to me.

Willow giggled and said, "Thanks for believing me. I'm not supposed to tell anyone and the only way I told Oz was because of the attack he saw. But I'm so happy you know now. I don't have to lie to you about things my dad does."

"You can tell me anything. But tell me more about them. I'm very curious now." I asked but in the back of my mind I wondered why Willow said she didn't have to hide when her dad does strange things. He's never done strange things in front of me… Well, nothing out of the usual anyways.

"Ok, ok. Er… Let me think." Willow spent a minute searching her mind before she continued. "Ok, so they drink blood, which you know…" I nodded in reply. "For them to drink blood they have to change their face. Like, they will look like anyone and everyone. They will look like a model, a normal, beautiful person but when they have to feed, their face would change."

"How so?"

"Er… Like they are wearing a Halloween mask. Their skin shrivels up, their eyebrows disappear…" Willow closed here eyes to continue describing, "Their eyes would become green, serpent like, with slits for pupils. Their canine teeth would shift into fangs." Willow opened her eyes and met my gave. "They change to their demonic self fairly quickly and can change back quickly too. It's a disguise at the end of the day. So for them, its kinda like putting on a mask after feeding and taking it off before. It's a natural act for them."

"Have you met one?" I had to ask, as I knew Willow must have closed her eyes to imagine a vampire she had seen closely.

"Yes, when I was fifteen." Willow said in a low voice. "But I was lucky. Dad and another Slayer came between us before he could do any damage."

I remembered back to what Oz said earlier, that the woman who was attacked didn't have any puncture wounds to show where the blood came from. "When they bite, what happens to the holes their fangs have pierced on the human body?"

"Their fangs have a liquid that heals anything it touches. It's another one of their disguises. They can feed from someone and as soon as they're done, they can continue behaving like a normal person whilst the victim has been drained out and is left dying. Many victims use to die before the doctor found out the reason for their death. As they were no marks, bruises or puncture holes on the body, the doctors would just keep giving the patient medicines when what the patient really needed was blood. But that was in the old days. Now, with modern science, doctors can save lives much more quickly."

"Do vampires just leave the humans after they have fed? I mean, it is a normal thing for them to leave the body withering in pain after the attack?"

"Er… No… Not really. Some do, who just want to feed. Some attack the victims, beat them senseless and then after feeding, kill them. Once the victim is attacked then the vampire has the power to do what it pleases to do."

I took in a deep breathe and tried to take note of everything Willow told me. "Are Slayers they only ones who can kill vampires?"

Willow shook her head, "No. With a wooden stake stabbed through the heart, anyone could kill a vampire. Holy water and garlic only repels them. But no one is strong enough to kill a vampire without the Slayer's given strength."

"Oh ok. How are Slayers chosen"?

"Well, centuries back there use to be one Slayer born in each generation. But, remember when I told you that Slayer who killed all the elder vampires in Scotland?" I nodded remembering the creepy tale. "Well, that Slayer was the most powerful Slayer of them all. There hasn't been a more powerful Slayer ever since. When she killed all those vampires… She found a powerful witch and them both casted this spell… I don't remember what it's called, but it made it so that there was one Slayer born in every month of the year. So the spell activated the Slayers that should have been activated before that powerful Slayer and from then on the spell has continued to work. The numbers of Slayers are still low compared to the vampires in this world but it's still a lot more than before. The Watchers, like dad, are informed from their highers who the chosen Slayers are and the watchers go to them and inform them of their responsibility. Then the Slayers follow a strict training routine to prepare for the real fight."

"Can a Slayer reject her power? Can she turn down her role of saving lives?"

"Yes but not many do. I've heard of few who stopped trying to save lives after they did their training and some even turned down the offer of being trained. Before, no one could reject their powers but now it's about free will."

"Wow. That Slayer made a whole new movement for her kind." I was impressed, very impressed.

"She was and to date she is the only Slayer to have died at an old age. If the world knew about Slayers, she'd hold the Guinness Book of World Records for her adventures alone!" Willow giggled.

I smiled at Willow but something felt hollow in my heart and I couldn't understand what it was. Willow, continued to entertain me with stories of the vampires and Slayers. We talked all night and fell asleep an hour after sunrise. When I finally hit my head against the pillow to sleep, I couldn't shake the sadness away from me. I felt sorry for the vampires, what the **hell** is wrong with me?

* * *

**Next chapter coming up soon. Please read and review, they keep me writing more! Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 9: My secret, Angel **

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for revenge. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire without a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

* * *

Believing Willow seemed like a ridicules thing to do. When I woke up the next day I wondered if she was telling me a long, creative story but I held back my comments. The next day bought a whole new set of worries and knowing that this world also had vampires living in it caused too many bad thoughts to collide. So even though Willow opened a new world to me, I kept focused on the confusing world I always knew. It's not like I'll ever meet one… Right? Giles and Xander went down to the club the next day so Xander can finally see the full extent of the damage. They also had to meet with the insurance company agent in regards to the payment. Oz left early to go back to his dorm and sort out some university assignments and Jenny went to work as she couldn't take off another day of lectures.

Willow, Cordelia and I waited till everyone left and helped ourselves to everything in the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of Coke and some glasses and headed into the front room. Willow made fries and cheese burgers and Cordelia got out the trifle from the night before. Giles and Jenny were very peculiar about eating in the dinning room so it was a welcome change to watch TV and eat in the front room. Once we had settled in, with all the food on the floor and the three of surrounding it, we put on 'Bring it on' DVD and feasted on the meal in front of us.

"This is so good, Will." Cordelia said as she chewed on her burger. I nodded in agreement. Willow's a great cook and I was taking full advantage of it. We continued eating and watching the film, I guess our mind needed a distraction.

"So, you and Oz are really close then?" Cordelia said after she ate through her burger.

"Close enough, I guess." Willow said. I could see she was avoiding the subject but I saw the determined look in Cordelia's eyes.

"I dunno. He looks **really** into you. I mean his known you for a month or something and he was by your side aiding you through the fire. That's a big thing." Cordelia said holding fries in her hand.

"I know." Willow said blushingly.

"The guy who saved my life disappeared the moment I was out the fire. But Oz, he stayed by your side." Cordelia said. I instantly froze remembering Angel. Since the fire, he hadn't come to see me. Not even once. I still remember what he said to me and was more baffled by it. What should I have been ready for?

"Who saved your life?" Willow said. I hadn't told Willow anything about Angel. I don't know why I kept him a secret. I guess I thought if I was the only one who knew about him… Some how that link would be my connection to him. But now I remember that besides saving my life he saved Cordelia's too.

"I don't recognise him. I thought he was a fireman but he was dressed too smart. He didn't hang around for me to catch his name…"

"Angel." I blurted out before realising what I had said.

"Huh?" Cordelia and Willow said at the same time.

"His… name… is… Angel." I said as I dipped some fries into ketchup. I avoided their inquisitive looks and kept my eyes down.

"Buffy, you **know** him?" Cordelia asked.

"Who is this guy? You've never mentioned his name before." Willow said.

"Erm… Ok… Well, he also saved my life… too." I tried to choose each word carefully, knowing Cordy and Willow will look into everything I have said and make it into something else.

"And with all the excitement, you were **still** able to ask him his name? Wow, you're good." Cordelia smiled broadly at me then Willow, who giggled.

"No… I met him before."

"Ohh" Both of them said together and burst into giggles.

"Buffy, you're keeping secrets from us?" Willow said slyly.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Cordy asked as she arched one of her eye brows.

I shook my head and replied, "No, there is **nothing** going on. I ran in to him before and… then again when the fire happened… And then once more after the fire." I bit my lip as this did sound a bit too much, even for me.

"Ohhh." Cordelia chimed again. I rolled my eyes and joined into the laughter. The simple fact is; the girls were pleased at what I was telling them, having to hear this rather than the 'fire' talk we'd been having.

"All I remember is this man, this very gorgeous…"Cordelia said

"Very handsome…" I added.

"Very handsome man, dressed in a black suit saves my life. I only remember seeing him for a minute but he looked hot! And now you're letting me he comes to see you, **privately**? Buffy, you shouldn't keep stuff like this to yourself. This is obviously public knowledge! We **need** to know this!"

"He doesn't come to see me and especially not privately."

"Well, when you first met… Were you alone?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but that was by accident. I was on the phone to my mum and had to get out of the club to hear what she was saying. When I finished talking he was standing behind me. But he wasn't waiting for me to finish. He was just walking past and stopped to chat to me."

"When was this?" Willow asked, clearly confused about something.

"Was he in the club before? Did you recognise him?" Cordelia asked.

"No, he wasn't in the club before. Or if he was, then I don't remember seeing him." I said looking at Cordy. Then I turned to Willow and said, "It was the night Riley tried it on me."

Willow nodded, I could see the confusion on her face clearing up, and said, "I thought so. I wondered why you left the club."

"After saving your life and mine too, he came to see you again?" Cordy asked.

I nodded and said, "It was a few hours after you all arrived into the hospital. I was leaving Xander's room and a nurse told me that someone was here to see me. And… It was him."

"And what happened?" Willow asked grinning at me and then Cordelia. I saw them share secret glances which made me roll my eyes. They've been trying to hook me up with someone but I was never into it.

"Nothing, he took me out side for some fresh air. He wanted to see how I was doing and how you all were doing."

"Aww, aint that nice?" Cordelia said in a honey soaked voice.

"Very nice." Willow replied grinning back at Cordelia.

"Guys, drop it. He saved my life and wanted to know if I was alright. That's all."

"Yes, because handsome men go around saving lives and checking on the poor damsels in hospital." Willow said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's in their diary. 'All in a days work'." Cordy said in a manly voice. I burst out laughing.

"Honestly, its nothing. He probably has a girlfriend."

"Did he say he does?" Willow asked.

"No, but we haven't spoken much. Every time we talk, it seems like 'the end of the world' crisis thing. He leaves as quickly as he comes and I never get to ask any questions." Cordelia and Willow both frowned when I told them this.

"Do you know where he works?" Cordelia asked.

"Nope."

"Where he lives?" Willow asked.

"Nope."

"What do you know?" Cordelia asked.

"That he's a very handsome, soft spoken… Dresses well. Saved my life and went in to the club to save my friends. And…" I wondered if I should tell them what he said to me that night in the hospital.

"And?" Cordelia asked. I looked at my friends and then decided to be completely honest. I don't even know if I'd ever see him again. So I told them what he said about 'being ready' and waited for their reaction.

"That's a bit confusing." Cordelia said after taking her time eating her last fries.

"Maybe he thought you'd realise that he liked you and you'd be prepared for… I dunno… a relationship?" Willow said.

"I doubt it. It sounded more like he knew me from before and expected something out of me."

"Like what?" Cordelia asked.

"I dunno. He left straight after that."

"Well next time you see him, ask him." Cordelia replied.

"Yeah and tell us. No more secrets." Willow looked straight at me and although I nodded to both of them I knew she was also thinking about last night's conversation. The house phone started ringing and Willow jumped up to answer it. The phone was in the corridor, out side the front room. I could hear Willow's voice talking to what sounded like Giles muffled voice.

"I don't remember Angel much. I remember being trapped and screaming. Then all of a sudden I'm coming out of the club being carried by a man in black. I try to remember how it happened… But I guess there was too much smoke for me to remember any of it." Cordelia spoke softly, almost like she was telling me a secret.

Before I could answer Willow came in. "Guys, the fire report showed signs of someone breaking in to the basement. The insurance company covers that and Xander will be getting a pay out soon."

"Great!" I said smilingly broadly, as I turned around I didn't see the same smile on Cordelia's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… Nothing… I'm glad they're paying for the damages." Cordelia replied as she gathered the empty plates.

"But?" I pressed on.

"But the fact of the matter is who would want to burn down the place? Trapping two people inside the basement. If the firemen were too late…" Willow replied, sending shivers across my body.

"Xander and Tracey would have died." Cordelia said solemnly.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. I promise the next chapter will see more of Angel! And the other characters we all love from Buffy!**

**Please read and review, as you know I update when I get the reviews! :-) Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Confessions of a Vampire's Lover

**Chapter 10: Is there an Angel watching over me?**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for murder. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire ****without**** a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue!!!! **

* * *

The month after the fire went by pretty quickly. Even without a job or a place to hang out, we all had a lot to get through. Willow, Oz and I returned to our classes and had to catch up on the reading fairly quickly. When we weren't studying, we were in Giles house looking through business plans. Xander received a big payout for his club and apartment from the insurance company and although we should all be happy to be alive we weren't. What started the fire was still a mystery and who started the fire was a scarier thought as well. Faith and Gunn came round often investigating the property hoping to find what caused the pipe to burst and the basement to blaze. The police had interviewed Riley on these charges as it turned out he was near the property before the fire. One of the security guards told the police that during the night he had to turn away one customer; Riley Finn. However the path lead no where; once Riley was told not to enter he merely stood out side the club with his friends smoking and bad mouthing the club.

Having the club rebuilt was becoming harder than I thought it would be. The police wouldn't let us touch anything just in case we throw away any evidence that may link to the fire. So until then Xander, Giles, Jenny and Cordy looked around for good contractors and club designers. Cordelia met with many designers, some times Xander went with her and some times Jenny went with her. Xander was adamant that the club's name doesn't change and nor does the style, although with the big pay out he was interested in moving the club further in to Central London but Cordelia stood against the idea.

* * *

"I can't believe we have another assignment! I'm sure this is broadening on cruelty." I said as I stood next to Willow on the station platform. There were train delays, as usual and the whole station was packed out. Every time a train would stop at our station, it was too packed with people for us to even squeeze in. Today, I wore my long sleeve black shirt, which had a faded out drawing of a skeleton, with baggy jeans and a denim jacket. It had been cold the whole day but as I knew I had back to back classes there wasn't much need to dress warm. I carried my back pack on my left shoulder and had untidily tied my hair back with few strands loose around my face. Willow wore a long brown skirt with pin strips multi-colours. She has a cream top on but wore an over sized maroon coat that wrapped her up.

"It's not that bad. I already did all the assignments so I'm glad we got more." Willow said merrily.

"I hate you! Argh! I haven't even started last week's assignments." I said, as I saw another, over packed train approach. We waited for the doors to open; a little brown haired man tried to jump on but gave up after seeing no one would make space for him. The train doors closed and flew past us again.

"Buffy, I thought you had everything in control. What's happened?" Willow tried to fix her hair as the train had messed it up.

"I was… But… It's just hard getting everything done. Plus, I'm trying to be a good daughter and calling my parents almost every night. That takes up a lot of my time." I said hoping to get a sympathy vote.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind you passing your course. I mean, last time I checked; passing your course is what good daughters do."

"Nope. In my family, to classify as a good daughter you have to drink all day and night, forget to come home whenever possible and…" Another train approached the platform but I couldn't tell if it was empty. "Fail college." I said smugly.

"Sure, and you're parents were secret rock stars back in their day." Willow said sarcastically. The train stopped in front of us and although it was full there were some passengers leaving the train and so Willow and I scooted to one side to let the leaving passengers enough space to exit the train. Finally when the last one got off, Willow and I ran into the train as the hurdled masses behind us tried to do the same. I grabbed Willows hand and squeezed through to the other side of the train finding room to hold on to the pole next to me. Willow squeezed through and let go of my hand to hold the pole. We waited for the doors to close again. Once the doors closed I looked at Willow and burst out in giggles.

"Next time, we'll just take the bus." Willow whispered to me. We were squashed up against the pole among other students and many over worked business men and women who held newspapers and tried to hide their distaste for the train.

"Its rush hour, everyone's trying to get home. So buses, cars, taxis, trains…"

"Planes, helicopters… Everything's packed after 6pm." Faith said as she leaned forward from her corner and joined us. "Hey, how you doing?" Out of uniform Faith could actually pass as being a trouble maker. She had black leather biker jacket on and black jeans tucked into her knee high boots. Her black tousled hair spread around her jackets and she had black eye liner on to give her the punk look. She looked hot! And I couldn't help noticing many passengers on the train were checking her out, and some of them were even women.

"Hey." Willow and I both said. "What you doing here?" Willow asked. "Not that I expect you to be working all the time… But… Oh… er…" Willow looked at me for help but I shrugged smiling at both of them.

"I went shopping but couldn't find anything nice." Faith replied.

"Oh cool. Special occasion?" I asked.

"No… Just needing a new wardrobe. All my clothes are ripped doing DIY work at home. I'm always walking past a nail and next thing I know I have a big tear on my favourite top or something. I normally wouldn't care but it's come to a point where I have nothing to wear out." Faith made a face as she looked directly at me.

I giggled and replied "What you getting done in your house?"

"Oh, painting the whole house and fixing some of the shelves and doors."

"Wow. That's a big job." Willow said sounding impressed.

"Yeah but it has to be done. I use to rent the place and just recently bought it from my land lord. I always hated the wall papers, so now that I've bought it I'm making it into my own place." Faith smiled, just very slightly. I haven't known Faith for long or even spoken to her when she wasn't working but I could tell she was proud of her achievements.

"That's nice. Are you planning on more repairs?" Willow asked.

"Well… Buying the house kinda left me broke. So right now all I can do is paint the walls and fix the doors and stuff. For the bigger stuff I'll probably wait another year before I give it ago."

"Wow… That's very impressive. Buying a house and redecorating it all by yourself." I said.

"Yeah, it's always been my goal to own my house. After my mum died and my father left me, all I ever wanted was a place of my own." Faith looked around the train cabin, checking all the passengers. I guess working as a police officer she had to do this whether on duty or not.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Me too… It must have been awful for you to go through all that on your own." Willow said.

"Nah, it wasn't so bad. I made through it though, so no point in wallowing in it. So, where you two off to?" And that was the last time I ever heard about Faith's parents. She'll share her sex dreams with Willow and me but she would never open up about her relationship with her parents.

"Oh… Just finished our lecture and now going home to do the assignments." Willow said smugly which made Faith and I laugh.

"As for me, I'm going home to put my assignments on my desk and stare at them until I fall asleep."

"Yeah, that's what I would do too." Faith said mockingly.

"So have you heard anything about the investigation?" I had to ask.

"Which investigation? Your lot have many investigations going on." Faith chuckled.

"Yeah I know, I have a theory it's some sort of bad luck or something." I replied.

"Well... Shit happens. What can you do? So which incident were you talking about?"

"Which ones are solvable?"

Faith breathed in stuffy hot air in the carriage and slowly breathed out. "To be honest they're all **very** confusing. It's like whoever did it had the inside scoop of knowing how to hide the evidence or something." Faith leaned in and whispered. "The whole force is working on the fire, the girl who got almost raped, the girl who **DID** get raped and the trashing of your apartment..."

"Why? I mean… Their all different crimes, aren't they? Don't get me wrong the first three ones do require many officers attention but what happened in my apartment…" I looked at Willow and tried to laugh but it came out as a nervous chuckle. "I thought it was just a normal teenage-trashing? I know given the facts it unusual for people to go through all…"

"What Buffy means is…" Willow cut me off before I really started to babble on. I gave Willow a small, grateful smile. "The apartment thing… I though you guys left it? I thought you guys were hoping someone would come forward with evidence or something?"

"Yeah…" Faith leaned in a little closer and said. "The thing is… All those crimes involved near enough the same people… Around the same area… You know?" Faith replied.

"What do you mean? The crimes are based around our group of friends… Our friends?"

"No… Well… Look I shouldn't be the one telling you." Faith pushed her fingers through her hair and looked around once more.

"What is it?" I pressed on.

"The night your apartment got trashed we found blood on the window sill… And then it turned out to be some other substance." I nodded. "Well, we found some of it on the fire door that trapped your friends in the basement. It's exactly the same liquid."

* * *

Faith left us when her stop arrived. I was too horrified to ask her any questions and so kept quite on the journey home. Once in our apartment, Willow went to her room leaving me with my thoughts. This was the only night Oz didn't stay over as he was practising with his band on some new songs they had written. I slowly walked into my room; with each step I took I could feel the pressure of the world bearing over my shoulders. Over six months ago I stood at this very spot, at the door of my room, wondering if London would accept me. Now it looked like it did but there were some people in it that weren't happy with me. I dropped my bag on the floor and closed the door. Step by step I took off all my clothes until I was completely naked standing in front of the bathroom door. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run through me. After a long shower I went back to my room and picked up my clothes and sorted out my back pack. I couldn't stop thinking about what Faith said. My apartment getting trashed and the fire were done by the same people? It didn't make sense.

I took my time to get ready for bed. Willow started cooking and I excused myself from dinner that night and tried my best to start at least one assignment. After two hours of looking at my laptop and not writing a word on the page I closed my laptop shut and looked around my room. I felt the room closing in on me. I needed to get out but I had no where to go. I missed my parents but calling them would only lead to me confessing what has happened to me so far. No point worrying them so I decided to give that a miss. I walked up to my wall sized window and opened the door that led to the balcony. I stepped out and waited for my heart rate to settle back to normal. I looked around the city under me. It looked like the stars had fallen to the ground and the sky was a deep velvet blue. I breathed in and out, just concentrating on my breathing and the cold that was making my skin pale. I returned to my room and left the door open for fresh air.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But I didn't sleep restfully. The whole night I kept dreaming about snowy mountains, maps, and climbing the unreachable top. I dreamt it all in more detail. Almost like I had been there myself. I felt the pain of the cold passing through me as I tried to reach the top.

* * *

"Buffy! Wake up! We're late!" Willow shouted as she stormed into my room.

"Hmmm… I'm awake." I mumbled as I snuggled into my covers further.

"Your room is ice. Why would you leave the door open?" Willow said as she ran to the balcony door and closed it for me.

I sat up on my bed and tried to comb through my hair. "I needed some air." I mumbled through sleepy eyes.

Willow carried on admiring my rooms view. "We're **very** late." She said with her back to me.

"I know… I know." I said as I removed my bed covers that surrounded me and got out of bed.

Willow turned around and said "Here, let me help you. Get ready quickly and I'll sort your bed."

"Thanks." I ran across my room and rushed into my bathroom and started getting ready for the day. I wore my loose blue jeans and a blue baggy sweater. When I came out I noticed my bed made and Willow sitting on top of it looking at an envelope. I quickly went to my desk and put together my books in to my back pack. "Thanks Will. I'm nearly done. Just getting my books together." I said. Once I finished packing my bag, I brushed through my hair, combing out the knots and tied it up to ponytail. "Done! Thanks for waiting." I said as I turned around to face Willow.

"No probs. Buff... Er… How comes you haven't opened this?"

"Opened what?"

"I found this letter next to your pillow."

I turned looked at Willow then to the envelope she was holding. I didn't recognise the letter from where I stood. "I don't know. I don't remember leaving anything next to my pillow to read." I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulders and walked up to the edge of my bed. Willow handed the envelope to me.

"It's hand delivered. There's no stamp on it." Willow said as she leaned back and crossed her legs.

I studied the envelope further. The paper was smooth to touch. It was a luxurious cream paper that I remembered my dad's company used to write on when they send correspondence to important clients. On the front of the envelope my name was clearly written on top of it, in an italic writing. I turned it over to open it and looked inside. Again, inside was a creamy, thick paper folded into three folds. I took it out. Slowly, I unfolded the paper and finally looked at the paper. The first sight of it confused me. I was looking at myself. A drawing of myself sleeping. Then I realised what I was seeing. The drawing was of me, sleeping in my room from last night. At the bottom of the page was yesterdays date. Stunned looking at the paper, my fingers froze letting the paper and the envelope slip through them on to the floor.

"What's wrong? What did it say?" Willow asked, tensed with my reaction. All of a sudden I could feel the cold air suffocating me. I found it hard to breathe and my chest started to feel tighter. My eyes started swelling up with tears. Is this a sick joke?

"Buffy, what happened?" Willow's eyes kept darting from me to the paper left on the floor, until she concluded that I wasn't going to reply to her question she leaned down and picked up the paper to study it. After a few moments she said, "What the hell?"

I turned around and looked at my balcony. I had left it open for any one to come in. I welcomed him into my room. Crying, I sat down at the edge of the bed trying to wipe the tears from my face.

"When did this come?" Willow asked me.

I shook my head, trying not to break down. "I dunno." I mumbled.

Willow took in a deep breathe and I noticed her look closer at the paper. "This is sick. I mean, this person is completely sick!"

I nodded, sniffing. "I know." I whispered.

"We have to call the police. Let them know."

"There's no point. They couldn't help before, and they'll blame me anyways."

"How do you know that?" Willow picked up the envelope and slid the paper back into it.

"I left the balcony door open."

"That doesn't matter. They won't blame you. And now we have this," Willow held up the envelope, "Their bound to find something that can help solve this." Willow sat next to me holding the envelope between her hands. "We might finally have finger prints on this."

I sighed as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Nodding I replied, "Ok, let's call them."

* * *

"Whoever did this is a great artist." Faith said as she studied the paper. Faith was back in her uniform and wore gloves to protect the paper from any more DNA interruptions. She did scold at us for touching the paper without gloves but said she'd be able to find out if there were more than two sets of finger prints on the paper and envelope.

"Yes, this Sicko is quite an artist." I said as I leaned back against the sink looking at Faith. Willow called Giles and Xander to let them know what had happened. Giles organised it so that the university would know of this and let us be excused for the day. I was then left to call Faith and let her know what had happened.

"Of course, that is also what I meant." Faith put the paper in to an unsealed clear wallet and sealed it. The envelope was in another clear sealed wallet. "In comparison to what has happened I would say you have a stalker. Is there anyone who has taken a liking to you and you have turned down?"

My eyes flickered towards the kitchen door where Willow was standing and saw her nod at me. "Well, there is but he doesn't know where I live."

"Where do you know him from?" Faith asked. I took in a deep breathe and finally told the officer about Riley. I told her from the first time I saw him to the time when he pushed himself on to me in the club. When I finished talking, Faith carried on writing down all the details.

"But… I don't think it's him." I said quietly.

"Why is that?" Faith said as she looked up from her note pad.

"Be… Because, I haven't seen him since the night he got barred from the club. And also, he doesn't know where I live."

"Yes, but he could've followed you home without you knowing it. I'll have to chase him up and find out where he was last night."

"You know what's weird?" Willow said from the kitchen door. "This guy, whoever he is, was in your room last night and all he did was draw you." I looked up at Willow and frowned at her.

"What you do mean?" I asked.

"He had the chance to do anything but he didn't. I mean… I'm **happy** that he didn't but…"

"It's weird why he didn't." Faith said finishing of Willow's comment.

"That thought never occurred to me." I mumbled as I looked down at my hands. .

"I don't want to worry you but I'm just finding that he didn't do anything a bit weird. Like, he could've stolen something or…"?

I cut Willow short and finished her sentence for her "Attacked me?"

Willow nodded, "I'm sorry but he could have."

"This is like the break in. Whoever did it wanted you to know they broke in to your house but still didn't take any valuables of yours. And right now, they came in, took… I dunno how long it took this guy to draw you but he took his time to draw you and left the drawing for you to see. It's like he's trying to catch your attention." Faith said.

"He's got my attention from the break in. He doesn't need to do anything else."

"I'm thinking these actions are all pointing to the fact that you have a stalker. I can arrange a police officer to surveillance the apartment for a few weeks?"

"There's no point. I have security down stairs and CCTV cameras outside and yet we still don't know whose doing this."

"But we need to keep you safe. He, if it is a he, is getting close to you. He's been near enough to touch you. We need to take extra precautions. Next time he might leave more than a drawing."

The words swallowed me whole. I became lost in though of how this man, or woman as Faith mentioned, came so close to me last night. After rechecking her notes with me and Willow, Faith excused herself and went back to the station leaving Willow and me in my unsafe house.

After seeing Faith to the door I walked, I knocked on Willow's door. "Come in." Willow said. I opened her door and walked in. Willow sat on her bed talking on the phone to someone. I sat opposite her waiting for her to finish.

"Ok, I'll let you know if we find anything. Bye." Willow put her phone down and looked at me, "Sorry, dad wanted to know what Faith said."

"That's alright." I didn't look at Willow. I couldn't bring myself to accept what she had said.

"I hope they find this Sicko soon." Willow mumbled as she fiddled with her phone.

I nodded, "I hope so too." I stayed in Willow's room for as long as our small conversation could dance around the subject. Soon enough I actually wished I was in class so I had something else to concentrate on. After walking around my apartment, mindlessly touching each object wondering if the intruder touched it too; I decided to work on my assignments. God, what's happened to me? I'm actually looking forward in doing homework! I really hate this sicko now!!!

* * *

"Hey, Will… I'm going to the corner shop for milk. Do you need anything?" I shouted as I shut the fridge door holding the expired milk in my hand.

"Er… Yeah, get my some chocolates… Or anything with a lot of sugar in it!" Willow shouted back from her work desk in the living room. I chucked the expired milk in the fridge and walked to my room to get ready to go out.

"Ok!" I had spent most of the day doing my assignments and had nearly completed two of them. Willow was now checking my first assignment for me as I finally took a break to eat something.

I stepped out of my flat, wrapping myself with an over size grey jumper. I stepped into the lift and pushed the ground floor button. My mind still kept racing back to the drawing of myself sleeping. This sicko sure is a fine artist. But why go through all that trouble? I'm sure there are easier ways in annoying someone? I wonder how long it took him to draw me? Was he in my room for long? Did he **touch** me? The elevator bell brought me back to reality. I watched the doors separate and let myself out of the small elevator. It was already dark when I stepped out of the building. I kept close to the pavement at the far end of the emergency parking lot. Looking down, I tried to keep a quick pace. The corner shop was two blocks down, past the station. It was the only shop open 24 hours a day.

There weren't many people out. I saw a couple walk past me, giggling among themselves. I neared the shop and quickly got inside to buy the milk bottle. I browsed the candy section and bought £10 worth of sweets for me and Willow to indulge on. Once I had paid, I took my bag of shopping and walked out onto the street. What a night? Everything that had happened to me last night and yet people around me was untouched by the knowledge of it. Not that I wanted attention but I guess I wanted people to be aware of how bad people can get. I started walking down the road. The station came into view and I quickly walked past hoping to avoid the train passenger's eager on leaving the station. Once I had passed the station, I walked up to the path way to my building. I wish I was going home to my parents. I love having Willow around but some times I really do miss my mum and dad.

Lost in thought I buckled on a loose pavement tile. I stopped and readjusted my shopping bag and wrapped the jumper tighter around my waist. I started walking again but something wasn't right. I looked down at my hands and saw I still had my hand bag and shopping bag on me. What was different? That's when I heard it. The faint sound of footsteps that proceeded behind me. Am I imagining it? Did the footsteps stop when I stopped or was it a coincident? I had to find out. I stopped once more, but this time clenching my hand bag so I can use it as a weapon. Sure enough the foot steps stopped too. I looked up to where my building stood. It was still more than a block away. I didn't realise that I had walked up along the emergency parking side lot. Shit! Someone can grab me and take me there without anyone finding out. I started walking again, faster this time. I could hear the footsteps start again. I tried to remember if I had my pepper spray in my hand bag. Nope. That was in my back pack! Shit! Shit! Shit! I turned to look behind me, and from the corner of my eye saw a tall silhouette, face covered under the dark, gliding across the pavement towards me. Shit! I panicked and began to run. If I could get near enough to the doors I could scream for help. I just needed to get pass the emergency parking lot. All of a sudden my legs felt heavy. But I didn't care, I ran towards my building all the while knowing the footsteps coming up closer to me. Then as soon as I reached the emergency parking lot I turned to look one last time to see if that person was any closer to me. But as I turned my head to look, my feet didn't stop running. Without realising, I was pushed to stop and lost my balance and ended up falling down. Surprised, I looked around frantically. My hand bag was still clutched in my hand but my groceries were splattered on the floor. Underneath me was a man wearing a suit. I had run into someone and I hoped I was now safe.

"Oh, shit!" As I realised what had happened. Breathing heavily, I looked at the splattered milk on my side. I was on top of a broad shouldered man, whose nice suit smelt delicious. My head was leaning against his chest when he chuckled, bringing me back to reality. I then quickly got up, looking down, trying to remember myself.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I mumbled as I wrapped my jumper around myself tighter. " I… I thought…" I then looked up at the man who I had knocked down to the ground. In front of me, dusting himself off was Angel. Looking as gorgeous as I could remember him. "Angel?"

Angel looked up, after dusting himself off and said "Yes?"

"I… er…" I looked behind me and saw no one there.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Angel asked, stepping closer to me. I looked up at him and for a moment lost myself in to his deep brown eyes.

"I… I… How did you know my name? I don't ever remember telling you." My eyes narrowed in on him and he took a defensive step back. The half smile across his face vanished, replacing a dark, stern look.

"During the fire, your friend told me." He answered. I noticed he avoided my eyes when he said so.

"Oh, during the time when you rescued them and then abruptly left?"

"Er… Yes." Angel smiled, making my heart jump. I could resist smiling back.

"Well, if you stayed around I would've told you myself." I stepped closer to him, looking up at him. For an instance I forgot where I was and what bought me here. All I kept thinking was how close Angel was to me and how his smell left a deep memory in my mind.

"Why were you running? Hasn't anyone told you to look where you're running towards?" Angel said, obviously enjoying the attention I gave him.

"What?" I asked, unaware of what he said.

"You were running when you bumped into me… I was just asking why… you… weren't… looking ahead." Angel chose his words carefully.

"Oh… right… I thought I was being followed. I **was** being followed." I turned around again just to make sure.

"No one's there." Angel said.

"I know, but someone was there. I heard them running towards me." I turned back to Angel and sighed. "Sorry, it's been a very long day." I looked down at my groceries and started picking them up. The sweets fitted into my hand bag but the bottle of milk had burst on the floor and was now useless for me. Angel picked up the remains of the bottle and threw the rest in the trash.

"Shit!" I ran my hand through my hair. "I needed milk." I took in a deep breath and looked towards the station.

"Well, let's go and get milk." Angel said as he started walking towards the shop.

"Er… It's ok… I don't want to keep you if you're busy."

Angel stopped and looked back at me. Shaking his head slightly he said, "It's not a problem." I smiled gratefully at him, not really wanting to walk alone to the shops again and took quick steps up to Angel.

"It seems you're always found at the right time." I said as I tried to match Angel's fast pace.

Angel chuckled and replied, "So it seems. You just manage to get into trouble more than I'd want." Angel sounded sarcastic but I overlooked it hoping not to end the conversation so soon.

"Hey…" I elbowed him slightly, "None of it is my fault."

"Oh, I'm sure." Now he did sound sarcastic. "So, Miss Summers…"

"You know my full name and I just know your first name."

"Would you like to know my full name?"

"Yes. I would."

"Angel Conner."

"Nice name."

"Miss Summers, how have you been since the fire?"

"I've been well. My friends finally got things sorted and has now started the renovation for the club."

"Good to hear. Hope it wasn't too much of a hassle?"

"It was but what matters is that no one died. So we're all keeping positive."

We walked silently for few minutes. I wanted this walk to go on for longer but I could see the corner shop approach and dreaded to be left alone once I had reached it.

"So… What do you do?" I asked, trying my best to keep the conversation going.

"Meaning?"

"You know… What's your profession? I always see you in suits… Are you a lawyer?"

"No. I'm a collector."

"Really? Of what?"

"Books mainly. I love to read." Angel said as he opened the shop door for me to enter. I stepped in and smiled at him to gesture 'thanks'.

"Fiction or non fiction?" I asked as I walked up to the fridges at the back.

"Both. Anything to bide my time."

I grabbed another bottle of milk and headed towards the cashier. "Why's that?" I said. Angel paid the cashier and walked quickly to the door.

"You didn't have to pay." I said as I picked up the shopping bag with the milk bottle inside.

"It's just milk." Angel replied, showing his sexy half smile.

"Thanks. So where was I? Oh yeah… You read to bide your time. Why?"

"I've been waiting for years to come across my family heirloom. Just recently I found out about its whereabouts. I have to plan to make sure I can fully possess this heirloom. I've waited many years for this, and even now I must wait… So I try to keep myself occupied." Angel said as he opened the door for me again. I slipped out onto the cold dark night with Angel behind me.

"So… I'm guessing your work doesn't involve being in an office from 9-5?"

Angel chuckled and replied, "No, nothing like that. I just merely find books and keep hold on to them until I can make a good profit out of them. Mostly the books find me. People from all over the world call me and tell me about a certain book under their possession. If I make the right offer they give it to me straight away."

"What if you make an offer they're not happy with?"

"I normally make offers too good to resist. Also, anyone who calls me has to have something special. And if they do then I would give them what ever they would like to obtain the item."

"Doesn't it get boring? Waiting for the book prices to rise and waiting for people to call you?"

"No, not really. All my life I've waiting for something or another. If you have ever wanted something more than anything else in your life, trust me… You'd wait for as long as you live to get it."

"You're a very patient man?"

Angel went quite. "Have you tried collecting other stuff? Like art?" I asked, hoping he wasn't angry about my curious questions.

"I have plenty of Art at home. My family history dates back to medieval England. In my house, from wall to wall there are paintings dating centuries back" Impressive, he's loaded!

"Wow. That's a lotta history."

"It is."

"So… you must be loaded, right? Not that it's a bad thing but you know… Your family history is quite extensive." I must ask… No harm in knowing someone's bank balance.

Angel laughed slightly and replied, "We are the aristocrats of England long forgotten. It's just me now. So all the wealth we had accounted for doesn't mean much when I sit alone in my room. Money turns out to be just paper when what you really long for can not be bought." I looked up at Angel and saw him frown at himself.

"I guess I can understand that. When my parents got divorced I realised that no amount of money would ever get them back together. It is a depressing thought."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents divorce."

"Me too." I looked ahead to see my apartment rise among the road, coming into clear view.

"So is this the first time you've come to England?" I looked at him inquisitively. "Your accent gives you away."

"Oh, right. Yes. I always wanted to travel across Europe and so applied to study here."

"What attracted you to London?"

"The weather." I smiled looking at Angel who burst out laughing. It was nice seeing him laugh.

"No, really?"

"Honestly. I got sick of the sun! I love the rain and the cold."

"Ok..."

"What keeps **you** routed in London?"

"A lot of things." Angel said. We were a few feet away from the apartment security gates, which were left open.

"Such as?"

"I'm connected to this country. I'll be here for long as I have to." It felt like what he said had a double meaning to it, but I pushed it out of my mind as I hardly knew much of him. Angel and I walked up the steps to the entrance of the building. It felt nice walking into a heated building after being out in the cold for so long. Angel and I stood near the entrance. I looked at Angel as he looked around observing the reception floor.

"Would you like to come up?" I asked hoping not to seem too eager.

"Er… No." Angel said half smiling at me.

"Got to go?"

"Er… Something like that." Angel stepped closer to me and with his hand pushed one of my loose hair strands back into place. The tips of his fingers lightly touched my cheeks making me blush. His touch sent electric waves across my body. "Do you think you'd be safe going up? Or do you need back on that too?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said. "You never told me why your round this side of the town."

Angel straightened up and replied, "Official business."

"Oh, anything I can help with?"

"It depends, are you selling your apartment for cheap?"

"Err, no, not for cheap." I giggled, which made me surprised at how much I really wanted him to like me. "I didn't know who were looking to move here." The idea was tempting enough. I wouldn't mind bumping into him everyday.

"No, it's more of a buy to rent purchase. You know with the Olympics and stuff… It's good to branch out."

I frowned immediately but blushed when Angel's eyes narrowed in on me. "Oh, right, of course!"

"I must be leaving now. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks for walking me back."

Angel smiled and with that, looked up and stepped towards the exist. I had to stop him; the knowledge of not knowing when I'll run into him next pained me more than I wanted it too. "Angel." I called out just as he had reached the exist doors.

He turned around and said, "Yes." He's words always sound inviting and soothing. I felt like I could hear him talk forever.

"Will I see you again?"

"You might do."

"When? I don't even know where you live…"

"I'll be around. You'll see me soon enough." And with that said he turned around and left through the buildings main exist doors. "I hope to see you soon." I whispered as I watched him leave.

* * *

By the end of the week I knew two things; Other than mine and Willow's finger prints there were no other finger prints found on the drawing and the envelope. And secondly, no matter how little I knew of Angel, not seeing him for longer than a day was driving me mad. Without realising it I kept day dreaming of romantic meetings with Angel. Dreams where he stayed for more than a casual conversation... Where we did more than talk. Where he kissed me passionately for hours. He gave me release from the torture the Sicko put me through. Xander and Giles were more than over protective with me and Willow now. They insisted that we move in to their house just to confuse the Sicko (we had named this intruder Sicko as we all thought it best described his/hers actions). But Giles house was crowded with Xander and Cordy already so Willow and I happily used that as an excused and turned down the offer.

I refused to open any windows and balcony door for the next month. I didn't care if it got too stuffy in the house. The outside world kept out at all costs. Willow didn't mind much of it as she was still freaked out about having someone in the apartment whilst we were sleeping. I also refused to talk about the drawing to anyone. Willow described it to everyone when I wasn't able to hear it. I think I did what I always do, pretend that it never happened for the first month and then hate myself for not asking more questions afterwards. Riley was questioned by Faith and Gunn but he was able to provide witnesses who saw him in a bar in city. I was relieved it wasn't him, because that meant he still didn't know where I lived. But I was more scared now as that also meant that the Sicko was still out there somewhere. Watching me and planning his next twisted act to attract more attention.

* * *

**As requested through many, many reviews, here's a bit more of our lovely vampire! Hope you all liked it! And thank you all so much for reviewing! I really appreciate the support and it motivates me to write more and longer chapters! **

**If you want more, read and review!!! Thanks!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 11: A cut too deep**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for murder. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire ****without**** a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue! **

* * *

"That was a long time… Were you finding the right cow to get the milk from?" Willow joked as I dropped all of the sugary goodness I bought onto her desk.

"You won't believe who I ran into… Literally!" I said lightly as I jumped on to the one seater sofa and put my legs up. I held a chocolate bar in my hand and started unwrapping it. Willow had by this time turned around and focused her attention on me.

"Who?" She asked with a slight worried expression.

"Angel." I said smugly as I bit into the bar.

"Huh? Where? And what do you mean by 'literally'?" Willow grabbed the nearest candy bar to her and pealed off the cover to take her first bite.

"Well, when I was walking back from the shops I kinda thought I was being followed. You know with everything that's going on I thought someone was behind me. So I started running. But… I didn't look where I was going and I ran straight into Angel. He was just leaving our apartment building."

"What? Are you sure you were being followed?" Willow asked concerned.

"Well… I thought I was. When I ran into Angel, and kinda fell on top of him, I looked back and no one was there."

"Oh… Maybe it was just someone making their way home. With everything that's going on, I don't blame you for getting edgy."

"Yeah, but Will… I tested out if I was being followed. I stopped to see if they'd stop too. And they did."

"But if they did stop too, what were they planning on doing to you? Follow you home just to freak you out?"

"Well this Sicko does want my attention." I remembered the sound of footsteps from behind me. The thought that I was so close to death if Angel hadn't run into was more than I could handle. But I didn't tell Willow this. Maybe she's right? Maybe that person was just going home too?

"Did Angel see anyone running away?" I shook my head in response. "Well… I'm sure you're just edgy and thought something when nothing was going on."

"Yeah I guess so." I said as I thought through the walk back to my apartment.

"Anyways, you were telling me about Angel. What did he say? What was he doing here?" Willow dragged me out of my dark thoughts.

"Er… Oh yeah." I straightened up and looked at Willow. "So I found out his full name." I said triumphantly.

"And?" Willow asked.

"Angel Conner." I said letting the name play on my tongue.

"Nice name."

"I know! Suits him perfectly." I said dreamingly. "He's rich too."

"Ohhh. Sounding better by the minute."

I giggled with Willow and said, "He's really deep though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he collects books. Like old, old books. He loves to read and he's like the only member to his royal family or something."

"Royal family?" Willow's eyes lit up when she said the words back to me.

"Yeah, his family is like the aristocracy of England. They date back to the medieval times."

"Medieval England?" I nodded in response. "Sweet. Probably not royal by blood but he must defiantly be royal by acquaintances. But still, he's defiantly rich and successful then."

I giggled and replied, "I know but money isn't everything. I don't even know if he's single. He might already be in a long term relationship or even married!"

"You should ask him next time you see him. Does he seem interested in you?"

"I don't know. He's so mysterious. And every time we start talking I feel like he's speaking more to himself than me."

"But that's what's making you more attracted to him, right? It's kinda romantic how he's unavailable."

"No, its not. Will, you should see him. He's not like any man I've ever met before. He knows what he's doing. I like that. And… I feel like I have a connection to him."

"Are you sure this isn't just a high school crush?"

I thought about it for a bit and then replied, "I'm sure. This defiantly feels more than a little crush."

* * *

It had been two weeks since I saw the drawing of me sleeping. But that's not what I really cared about. I stopped caring about the Sicko from the instant I ran into Angel. I don't know why but I did in fact feel like a school girl as Willow had suggested. I kept hoping he'd show up but everywhere I looked there was no sign of him. By Friday I lost all hopes in seeing him again. The idea that he may have a girlfriend seemed more plausible but I pushed it aside as I wanted to hear it from him before I jumped into conclusions (a little late to say it but still… it did give me hope).

Xander's club **finally** opened. The builders did major renovation work at a quick pace and Cordelia was able to sort out the big opening with Jenny's help. I was hired to work for the night and even though I preferred to enjoy the night I knew I could do with the extra money and knowing that Xander needed all the support he could get just let me make the decision faster. Willow was also helping out as the advertisements for the big opening had gone around town. Meaning that every university in London would be aware of the night and that meant a lot more work and a lot more money!

For the big opening, Xander hired Oz's band to play for the whole night. The female staffs were required to wear red, short dresses with heavy make up (mainly deep eye shadow and dark colour lipstick) and the men wore white suits with red ties. Cordelia wanted the staff to be visible for the opening night and I'm sure there was a safety measure for the staff standing out of the crowd but Cordy never said anything to us about it. There were a few changes in the club. The dance floor and the band area were kept the same. But the entrance was made bigger with metal detectors built in (Xander's idea). This helped the security guards check for any materials that shouldn't be allowed in the club or let alone the streets! Also, instead of security phones, all the staff members were given head sets that were discreetly hid in their ears and small microphones clipped on to our chests. This costs more but was definitely worth having. With one click on the microphones we were able to call for help or send out messages.

The route to the toilets was changed as well. Instead of a corridor leading to the toilets, Xander got rid of the corridor and made more room for extra cubicles in the toilets. Cordelia also had a sofa put into the girls' toilets. The bar end was completely revolutionised. Behind the counter was always cramped and only two to three at a time could stand there serving. Xander instructed the builders to move the bar further up so there was more room behind the counter. Also four emergency alarms were put in underneath the counters; Two that called the police immediately (the red buttons) and two that called for someone from the office to come out to the front (the white buttons). The fridges were put into black cupboards. The drink stands was still on top of them but in between the drink stand and the fridge were pigeon holes for snacks. Everything around the bar was coloured black with blue under lights. Compared to the rest of the club, the bar area did stand out and made everyone's life a lot easier. The booths were still there next to the bar. But they were a little more private and have flat screen TVs hooked on top of each booth. Xander thought it'd be nice to start booking for private parties with the new booths.

The basement was redone using Giles and Xander's ideas. The thought that someone was able to get into the basement without getting caught scared us off enough. The basement was now assembled so that all the boxes were kept on the far side of the wall, and beer kegs on the right hand side of the basement, the wine and champagne bottles on the left hand side of the basement. In the middle of the basement was a work top that had many draws built into it. That held all the stationary supplies and kitchen supplies needed to mix drinks. The new rule was that anyone going into the basement **must** be accompanied by management.

After the fire, Xander, Giles, Jenny and Cordelia talked about reviving the management scheme as well. Giles and Jenny acted more like silent partners to the business leaving Xander and Cordelia to do more work than they could handle. So in the end they decided to hire a new supervisor to hold the bar for one night a week by themselves. Giving Xander and Cordy to finally have a night off together. Hiring for the position was easy. Tracey was given the position without an interview. She obviously accepted once she heard about the vacancy and the offer. In the basement; there was also two doors put into pass through before entering the basement. Both doors had security codes that Cordelia and Xander changed weekly so no one could know it even if they planned to break in and also Xander installed CCTV camera's in front of both the doors and inside the basement. This ensure we knew what happened all the time behind closed doors.

Many people thought Xander had put too much effort into doing a college hang out. The contractors thought the precaution was too much when the business only tended to students. But Xander was adamant to the changes. He said he's life was the club and he needed to make sure things like that don't happen again. If you're happy with the way your life is, wouldn't you take extra precautions just to keep it safe?

The apartment on top of the club was completely changed. After many lengthy conversations, Xander and Cordelia decided to move out of their home. I think they decided that it was best to have work life and home life separate. So their apartment was now turned into a two room office. One used for meetings, decorated in cream wallpaper and carpet and dark wooden table and chairs. The other room held two big desks with two brand new laptops, along with filling cabinets and photocopy machine. The bathroom was decorated in pale green colours and the kitchen was kept as it was with just a new coat of paint. The living room was closed off from the corridor and was made into a proper staff room where everyone took their breaks. The staff room had a new coat of paint with a flat screen TV put on the wall. There was a trunk in the room with all the blankets needed and at the back of the room was one singe bed, for the long shifters who needed a proper break. As for Cordy and Xander's new home… We were all told that for the time being they'll be staying with Giles and Jenny. There wasn't a rush to find a new place just yet as they were busy planning the opening. This excuse lasted longer than Giles and Jenny's patience.

* * *

"Thank God it's Friday!" I said as I pushed back my last finished assignment on my desk. Willow sat on my bed as she read through all my assignments. The due date for them was next week but I couldn't risk falling behind again.

"This is good stuff. I'm impressed." Willow said as she leafed through my assignment one last time.

"I can't believe it took me this long! But I'm glad it's over. Now I can fully enjoy this weekend." I exclaimed as I stretched out my arms over my head.

"I'm surprised you did all this in one go." Willow said quietly but soon added after she caught my eye, "Because there… there… were so many assignments to do. Not because you cant do them… I know you can…er…and look….you have!"

"It's ok Will, I'm surprised myself. So what have we got planned for tonight?"

"Nothing. We could invite Cordy and Xander round for dinner?"

"Nah, I'm kinda sick of hearing about the club's opening." Willow giggled at me and I added, "No, I mean it's good their excited and all. I'm excited too but if I sit through another lecture about the security system or…"

"Or… bathroom duty!" Willow added.

I sighed, "Oh yeah. How **clean** do they want that bathroom?"

"Yeah, I guess it's best to leave them to it until tomorrow night. So what else can we do?"

"Wanna order Chinese and watch old musicals?"

"Er… ok. Let me find the takeout menus." Willow put the papers aside and shifted out the bed, stretching her arms and legs before leaving my room. I waited for a few seconds before I started cleaning up my bedroom. Over the week I had piled up books and lecture handouts all over the place. I picked up the assignment Willow was looking through and leafed through it once more before putting it on top of the other assignments that were finished and ready to be handed in.

"Willow, any luck with the menu's?" I shouted over my shoulder as I put the papers on my desk. I didn't get an answer so I assumed that she was still looking for them. We get many takeout menu's through the post but we hardly remember where we put them all. I started picking up my backpack from the floor when, from the corner of my eye I saw something move. It was a slight movement but defiantly a movement from the balcony. I froze on the spot and turned to face the balcony. The room was alight but the outside all I could see was the twinkle of street lights and houses. I stepped closer to the balcony and leaned up to the window. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. I swear… I thought I saw someone standing there a second ago. I couldn't see the face but the silhouette was distinct through the street lights twinkles. No… But there was no one there now… I must have imagined it… I stared out the balcony again. Shaking my bad thoughts away I decided it was nothing, but just a trick of the shadows.

I stepped back and turned my attention back to my backpack. That's when something clicked. I don't know why all of a sudden the quietness of the house crept in on me but it did. There was no noise coming from the house. No footsteps, no shuffling of papers… Nothing. I dropped my backpack back onto the floor and slowly started walking towards the door. My heart beat started racing and for a moment all I could hear was my heart thumping away.

"Willow…?" I shouted, shakily. No reply.

I edged forward and opened the door to the corridor. Cold wind rushed into me, making me step back. I almost turned around to check if I had left the balcony door open. But I didn't even open the door, and the wind came from the corridor. The air in the corridor was fresh and cold. Like as if someone had left the window open through the night.

"Willow… Where are you?" I shouted as I opened the door to her room. Her room was empty so I moved towards the kitchen. No sign of Willow in the kitchen either. The house was still, even with the cold air surrounding me I couldn't hear a sound except from my own heart beat and foot steps. I edged towards the living room and switched open the light. The room filled with light and there in the middle of the room I saw Willow standing, with the living room window opened wide.

Willow had her back towards me, her hair stood motionless as her whole body let the cool air pass and fill the room. I didn't know what I expected to find. I breathed out slowly before stepping up to Willow. I looked over her shoulder to the direction she was staring at.

"Will, you ok? Why were you standing here with the lights..."

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Willow's said coarsely.

"Wha... What, Will?" I stepped side ways and finally took in Willow's appearance. She looked like she had spent the night outside, her skin was pale white, her lips looked frost bitten and her eyes… Her eyes were shrunken in with blood rimming to the top.

"Willow, what happened?" I stepped forward but she lifted her arm and made me stop before I could reach her. She didn't stare at me, she carried on looking out the window, as if something was there.

"You think he won't remember?" Willow said in a deep, coarsely voice. "He known's you forever. He knows your plan." Willow shifted her head to look at me and smiled creepily at me. "He will hurt you, like the way you hurt him. He'll make you wish you were never born. You stupid, naïve…. Gir" Thud! Willow fell to the floor as if some force was holding her upright and had finally let her go. I didn't know what just happened. I froze on the spot and looked bewilderedly at Willow. My eyes started to fill with water and as if all of a sudden all the noise from the streets came flooding in. I heard the cars pass, the trains engines roll by, the car horns go off and as if all of a sudden I was given air to breathe I was able to take in a deep cool breathe of fresh air.

I fell to the floor and tried to put Willow's head on my lap. The colour was slowly coming back into her skin as I checked her pulse. Her white dry lips were slowly gaining colour as the dryness melted away.

"Willow, wake up…please." I said as I sobbed quietly holding my best friend. Stunned at what just happened, I couldn't think on my feet. If Willow was awake she'd be the one calling the police and making arrangements as I'd be the one crying and holding back from the incident. I slowly stopped shaking and tried to gently ease Willow's head off my lap. I wiped away my tears and slowly got up to close the window. I locked it shut and almost like I got a boost of energy, I felt safer from the commotion going on. My head geared into place and I quickly found the blanket left on the sofa side and covered Willow with it. I then ran to the kitchen and found an empty mug which I filled with water. I had to sniff back my tears as I knew I didn't have enough time to waste. I don't know what happened to Willow but right now she was in my living, laying their unconscious. Finally the water primed to the top of the mug and I quickly let some spill into the sink before taking it to the corridor. I didn't make it far as something smashed into me and the whole mug turned towards me, making me completely wet. "Shit!" I turned to pick up the mug when the person in front of me did the same thing. I froze when I saw the swift movement.

"Buffy, you have to be more careful. What's the rush anyways?" Willow asked me, back in to her normal self. She walked past me and got a hand towel to wipe the water off the floor. I watched her work on the floor as she wiped of the water stain and then walk towards the sink. She seemed to be untouched by what had happened only minutes before.

"Willow… are you ok?" I asked as Willow faced me and held out her hand for the mug I was holding. After a confused moment I realised she wanted my mug and I handed it to her.

"Yep. Why Buff? You ok?" Willow asked as she filled the mug with water and handed it back to me.

I stared at the mug with its handle facing outwards; I was almost defensive of the mug. I don't know what I had expected but I defiantly didn't expect Willow to be back to normal so soon. "Buffy?" Willow stepped forward and pushed the mug towards me. I reluctantly took it, ensuring I touched Willow's fingers. She felt warm to touch. Can body temperatures return to normal so quickly?

"Willow, what happened to you in there?"

"Huh?" Willow looked confused for a second before I saw something click in her head and she giggled slightly as she took some paper out of her pocket. "Sorry… I found the menu's hidden underneath the sofa. I think Xander tucked it in after making paper planes." Willow unfolded the menu and handed it over to me.

"Will, that's not what I'm talking about. In there… You said something… you fainted…" I looked at her up and down and said, " You looked really ill."

"Are you ok? Buffy, sit down." Willow tried to pull out a kitchen chair for me but I shook my head.

"Willow, I was there, I held your head in my hands. You fainted in front of me." I started to cry. I lifted my hands and said, "I thought you were dead, I had to check your pulse… It was there but not as strong as it should be."

Willow stood there, with a worried expression on her face. She bit her lower lip and I could see she thought I had lost my mind. "Buffy, I don't know what to say… That never happened."

"Yes it did!" I threw my hands up in despair and turned to face the kitchen door. I turned around and said, "I was in my room waiting for you to return. It had been a little while since you left…"

"Yes, I went looking for the menu's…"

"Yeah, and I didn't hear you find them, so I called out you name."

"Ok, I didn't hear you, but go on."

"After a bit I realised that the whole house was quite… too quite. So I went to look for you. You weren't in your room or in the kitchen. Then when I did find you, you were…" I took in a deep breathe, "You were in the living with the lights off. I switched them on and saw you facing the window letting the air in. I asked you if you were ok and well… I don't remember what you said…" I wish I couldn't remember what she said, "but then you fainted and I remember clearly. I came here to get you water!" By this time my tears started to leak through and I was shaking.

"Buffy, I don't remember that at all. I don't even remember laying on the floor just few minutes ago. I remember looking for the menu's and then finding them… Then bumping into you in the hall. Maybe… with the stress of assignments… you imagined it?" Willow said the last words slowly and spoke them softly. My eyes widen in shock and I knew it was a losing battle. She didn't believe me. My best friend fainted all but few minutes ago and now she stood here thinking I imagined it all. Did I imagine it all? No, I couldn't have… Because her words are still a strong memory in my mind.

* * *

"Hey mum, how's it going?"

"Buffy…? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah mum…" I said as I leaned back on my bed and tried to wipe my tears away. "I missed you."

"What time is it there?"

"Oh… Sorry did I wake you? It's 8am here."

"No… No… It's ok. I'm glad you called. I'm missing you too baby. When do you break off for summer? I cant wait to see you."

"Should be off by June, July if I fail any exams."

"You'll pass them all. I want my baby back as soon as possible." I giggled in respond. "Buffy, are you ok? You sound a little down."

"Yeah… I… I'm ok. Just did most of my assignments this week and feeling a little wearied out."

"Oh ok. Well, take it easy. Isn't today the big club opening?"

"Yeah it is. You remembered. Impressive."

"Thank you." My mum tried to laugh it off but I knew she was holding her breathe for a reply. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes. Everything is done. We just have to show up." I filled mum in with the arrangements. After the fire I had to reluctantly tell her what happened to Xander's place as she was so keen to hear about everything. She was more supportive as anything when I told her about it. I did remember to leave the fact that I was working that day and almost got killed. What she doesn't know wont hurt her. Right?

After a bit the conversation got a little weary and I was going to let her get some sleep.

"Mum, I'll let you get some sleep…"

"Buffy, listen." I could hear mum take a deep breath in before continuing, "Your dad came round few days back."

"Really? Why? And why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to worry you. He… He says… Well… he thinks… he's being followed."

I rolled my eyes, "Not this again. I thought it died down?"

"Well.. Since he's bought it up… Well… We got the cops involved."

"Good. Their's no point in leaving them out. What did they say?"

"Buff, What?"

"I said 'What did they say?'"

"What? Buffy… I cant… You."

"Mum, hold on." I walked towards the balcony and spoke up slightly. "Is this better?"

"Buffy...best of… call… ok?"

"What?"

"Call later!"

"Oh ok.. ok … Love you." There was a click as the noise over the phone went quite. Then I heard breathing… "Mum.. that's much better. Did you go towards the window?" No reply, "Mum?"

A strong British accent then spoke instead of my mum's voice. "Guess whose coming for dinner?" He spoke gently, almost like we were having a private conversation before.

"Excuse me?" But then the phone line clicked and there was nothing on the other end of the line. I looked at my mobile, almost like it was telling me the lottery numbers. What just happened. But before I could think twice my phone rang, it was my mum telling me she'll ring me latter through her work phone and that she needed some sleep now. I realised that the British man on the phone wasn't speaking to me but we both just got our wires crossed, if that even happens. He was probably speaking to his lover on the line not realising what had happened. He did sound sexy… lucky woman whoever she is.

* * *

"Eagle… can you hear me Eagle?" Xander shouted through his head phone.

"I hate this name!" Replied Eagle aka Cordelia.

"Lily, am I loud and clear?" Xander ignored Cordy's response and moved forward to calling for Willow. I was positioned outside the club to try and see the length of the security headphones. I was so far able to hear Xander from the alley way where the station exit subsists.

"Lily hears you, Morpheus." Willow replied.

"Fox, what about you?" Tracey replied she could hear him. "Rose…and you?"

"Loud and clear Morpheus." I replied.

"Rose, where are you?" Xander asked..

"Near to the station exit. Want me to go further?" I asked as I looked at the few people leaving the station. It was 3pm and we were all getting ready for the big night. We had been called in early to do some mindless exercise (the security check being one of them). Things were left as they were last night. I pretended to accept that I might have imagined Willow fainting, even though I'm sure Willow still believes I'm nuts. But what can I do. Who will believe me? After Willow fell asleep I did go back to the living room to check the window and found it locked shut.

"Roses, stay where you are for now. I'm going to the basement to do another voice check. Morpheus out." Xander said. I burst out laughing from where I stood. Today seemed like a good day. The weather was perking up and after the cold months we've had the sun light in the morning was warmly welcomed by me.

After a few minutes of standing near the stations exit I heard something crackle in my head phone. I pressed on it and soon enough I heard Xander make the voice checks once more. After the voice checks we ordered some pizza's and sat around the club eating and talking. I didn't spend a lot of time around Willow since the incident. I know it caused Willow to freak out more over me but I just couldn't shake of the feeling that she knew what happened but didn't want to accept it. But then if she knew what happened, why did she say that stuff? And what did actually happen?

We all got ready at the club for the big opening. No one wanted to risk going home and then getting caught in the crowd rush to get back in to the club. I stood in the office that once was Xander and Cordy's bedroom. Behind the door was a long mirror which showed my sad reflection. I was excited about the opening but still couldn't shake of the feeling from last night. I wore a sequenced red dress, with shadowy eye make and dark lip stick. I looked like a vampire's mistress. I giggled slightly at that idea and straightened up and headed down stairs.

Willow was already behind the counter serving the few customers who came in for an early drink before heading home. I smiled at Willow and motioned to head to the stage to help Oz set up.

* * *

Within few hours the club was completely transformed. From the few customers Willow was serving to a whole crowd of students who required a beverage whilst they stood and danced around to Oz's band's music. Willow and I formed a good team whilst we served drinks. It was easier working with her as she was able to take all the orders and pass them to me whilst I made the drinks and served them to the customers. Cordy and Tracey went round the club picking up empty glasses and serving the booths (we had a last minute reservation for a big crowd on the VIP booths, which required a lot of attention as they were paying big bucks!). Xander was at the front of the club helping with some security problem with the security guards. I was actually enjoying the night even though I was working and not just relaxing.

"Hey Will, I forgot who these go to." I handed Willow three shot glasses with lemon wedges clung on the side.

"Oh, ok… Thanks." Willow took them and handed them over to a group of girls near the far end of the counter. I turned back to mix a Cosmo when someone leaned forward and whispered "You look stunning."

I froze instantly. My heart started racing and all my anxiety over the last few weeks washed over me. He's here. Again.

"Angel?" I said as I looked up to face him. He looked better… Much better than before. His face was glowing. He wore a black suit, designer probably. He was leaning forward, although I didn't see the need to as not many people were close behind him.

Angel smiled, almost like he remembered a joke that he couldn't laugh at this moment, "Hi."

"Er.. Hi." I smiled deeply, making a fool of myself as I went along.

"Buffy, Drink?" Willow shouted bringing me back to reality.

"Oh shit." I whispered as I hurried along trying to fill the orders as they piled up. I looked up slightly to see Angel still mocking me with his smile. "What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Whiskey, neat. Thanks."

I looked up at him, smiled and said, "Coming up."

I quickly made the other orders and passed the drinks to Willow. Then to make it look like I need something from side of the Bar Willow was standing in, I walked up to Willow and whispered in her ear, "Angel's here."

"Where?" Willow perked up further and frantically looked around the bar.

"He's the guy in the black suit," I had my back to Angel and was looking at Willow and said, "Can you see him?"

"Woah! He's hot!" Willow smiled deeply and then ducked back to her job, "He's looking this way," Willow said over her shoulder as she mixed her drinks.

"Ok, I'm going to serve him his drink." I made his drink and walked back to him.

"How much is that?" He asked as he took the glass from my hand. I felt a spark of electricity when he touched the tips of my fingers and just for a second everything went quite.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's on the house." I said, making a mental note that I owed Xander £10 for the drink.

"Thanks." He smiled and leaned back. I thought he was going and I didn't want him to leave so soon. But I remembered what had plagued my mind for the two weeks. He might be going back to be with his girlfriend. I don't know if it showed on my face but I carried on serving customers whilst Angel slipped back to the crowd disappearing from my view. How silly was I? I must've creeped him out with the way I kept smiling at him. No wonder he wanted to leave so soon.

* * *

Nearing midnight, and the club was still buzzing. I hadn't had my break just yet but Xander promised I could finish my shift early and enjoy the party if I don't take my breaks. Willow and Tracey had just come back from their breaks and were happily working away. To be honest I didn't want to take a break as I didn't want my mind to stop and think about Angel. He was somewhere here. Close by, with his girlfriend probably.

I walked around the club with a tray filling it with empty glasses of drinks. The booths were a complete mess, but the guys there were huge tippers so I'm sure they'll pay more than they owe. I walked around, trying not to bump into anyone as I held a tray half full of glasses. Someone pinched my ass as I walked pass but I ignored their whistles as I walked towards the stage picking up empty glasses. At the stage I picked up the empty glass from the corner that the band had pilled up. One of them asked for more drinks and I nodded and radioed Cordy to fill the order. With a full tray of empty glasses I tried to walk back to the counter. Trying hard to make sure I don't step on someone's foot, I tried to slowly sidestep around the club and nearly slipped on a lemon wedge on the floor. Someone grabbed on to me and helped me up, one arm holding me and the other holding the tray.

"You should be more careful." Said a strong British accent, mockingly to me. I shifted so I was able to hold the tray better and looked up to thank my saviour from complete humility.

"Thanks, I couldn't see where I was going." I said.

"Hey Buffy!" Faith joined the guy who helped me up and put her arm around him. "How's it going? Good opening!" Faith as usual looked stunning. Her hair was curled and had glitter streaks around it. She wore a black, skin tight cropped top with silver daggers printed on it and grey, jeggings (Jeans made into leggings). She wore a skull and dagger necklace with big bangles. I don't know how she does it, but she made the whole outfit work.

"Hey, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, same old. So you met Spike, eh?" Faith pushed Spike slightly with her hips and laughed.

"Yes, love. I was just helping…" Spike looked at me and said, "Buffy with her work."

"Yeah, I saw you nearly fall. Lucky Spike was here." Faith said. Spike smiled, his features almost fox light. He has piercing blue eyes with curly blonde hair. He was few inches taller than Faith and underneath his leather jacket I could he his masculine body tightly tucked underneath his black jeans and top. I felt almost frightened by his constant stare at me.

"So you own the club?" Spike asked.

"No… I just work here. Xander Harris owns the club." I replied wondering why Faith hadn't already told him all this.

"Where's Harris?" Faith asked, her voice changed from a partying girl to an officers so quickly that I was surprised to hear it.

"He must still be sorting out the security. Do you want me to get him for you?" I asked as I glanced a few times at Spike. Spike didn't seem to take his eyes off me. It felt like he was studying me for something.

"No. Just asking. You guys have done a good job with the opening." Faith replied in her 'party girl' voice.

"Yeah, thanks. Er... I gotta go. Empty out the tray." I pushed myself away from the couple who continued to hold each other and stare at me. It was nice to see Faith happy but that guy gave me the creeps.

I made my way quickly to the bar and passed over the full tray of drinks to Willow. Once the tray was emptied I took it back and did another round to pick up the empty glasses. Every so often I would turn around to find Spike starring at me from the corner of the club but he always had Faith by his side and I shrugged off the feeling of him being creepy… I mean he was dating a copper. She must've seen some good in him, right?

* * *

I walked out of the club around 2am. The coldness of the wind was just what I needed at the moment. So far the club endured one big fight, where the security guards took three girls out of the club and banned them, one rather small fight between to drunk guys who were chucked of the club and one case of spilt drinks which Xander cleaned up. Other than that the opening night went well. The party was still going on inside but I was allowed to end my shift early as I hadn't taken any breaks. I wrapped my shawl around me and leaned against the wall of the club, near the entrance. The security guards were inside enjoying a drink as the crowd had settled down and many people had headed home. I tried to decide if staying at the club would be better than going home. Seeing Angel really brought me down. I don't know why he had that effect on me. I just didn't want to see him with someone else and knowing that he was here, at this club with his girlfriend was just the worst thing. I know nothing was actually said who he was with but I'm not stupid. Why else did he disappear?

"Hello."

"Hi." I looked to my right, there, out of no where was Angel, leaning against the wall causally looking towards the station exit. "Angel? Where did you come from?"

"The club... just now."

"Oh… I probably didn't hear you." I swear I didn't hear him.. But here he was… out of no where.

"You look tired."

"I am. It was an exhausting night." I waited for him to say something but after waiting a few seconds and not getting a response I asked, "So… Did you and your girlfriend enjoy the night?"

"I did. I don't know about my girlfriend." He said in a voice that sounded almost like he was mocking me.

"Why? Didn't she look happy?" Shit, why did I have to ask? She's probably a model who saves the world during the night. Shit!

"Because I don't have a girlfriend." He said lightly, grinning at me from my side.

I looked up at him and smiled deeply, "Oh! Really?" Angel laughed slightly at my response and I had to recover myself quickly, "I mean, oh… That's… to bad..." I looked away as I smiled deeply to myself.

"I don't really date much." Angel replied, sounding more sincere that before.

"Why? Not enough time or no one good enough?" I asked hoping the answer is the former and not the latter.

"Er… I guess, I don't like to go out of my comfort zone."

I looked at him and then on top of him to the sign of the club, "And this is your comfort zone?"

"No… But at least here I get to see you. So it's worth leaving my comfort zone for that." He said this looking directly into my eyes. I blushed deeply and looked away from him.

"Oh ok. It's not really fair though."

"No… Why not?"

"Because you get to se me when ever you want. I just have to wait for you to show up."

"Would you like to see more of me?" I looked up at him and smiled. Angel pushed himself upright and walked to stand in front of me. "Really?" He asked as he stepped closer to me. "How much more?" He looked into my eyes as if searching for an answer that I wasn't giving him.

"Really. It's hard when I don't see you." I stood up, so I was closer to him. I breathed in his smell… He smelt like he's just bathed in aftershave. How can that be? He just came out of a crowded club. Where's the smell of booze? or perspiration? He's perfect even after spending hours in an crowded room.

Angel leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll see what I can do about that." With that said, Angel walked away from me, towards the station. His suit coat flying behind him, as he walked steadily, disappearing behind the station turning.

I watched him leave, sighing internally as I tried to keep myself from stopping him. From the headphone stuck in my ear a crackle came out. This was the signal that someone was trying to message to me. Then, few seconds later came a familiar yet disturbing voice I wish I never heard.

"Buffy! Call the police!" Xander shouted. "Where are you?"

Buffy clicked on her microphone and replied, "I'm outside, what's going on?"

"It's Jenny… She's in the basement! She's… She's been attacked!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter took long to add. I''ve been so busy with work. I hope to update sooner. Hope you like this! Please Read and Review! Thanks for all your support!


	12. Chapter 12

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 12: The Brotherhood of the Eight Daggers **

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for murder. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire ****without**** a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue! **

* * *

Sirens. All around me I heard sirens and screaming. My own mind was in turmoil. How could this happen? Why did it happen? I stood at the entrance of the club watching Faith make urgent calls. I had to wait for the ambulance and the officers to come in. Inside the club, I could here Cordelia screaming violently. She had found Jenny. I closed my eyes shut and covered my ears, but I could still feel the presence of danger around me and hear Cordelia's screams penetrating through me.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. Xander stood next to me, eyes bright red, face tear stained. "You ok?"

I nodded in response, "You?" Xander shrugged.

After ten minutes the first ambulance arrived, with the paramedics rushing to Faith and then following Faith and Xander down to the basement. I stood by the entrance, still not wanting to go inside, I looked towards the road for the police cars to reach us. The first car driving towards the club was a black Ford Escort. It was an undercover car, with only a set of sirens on top to let the customers surrounding the club know that it belonged to the metropolitan police. Inside I saw Gunn, he parked up and once he saw me he got out of the car and made his way towards me.

"Miss Summers…" Gunn said as he reached his hand out to shake mine. I shook his hands, and felt how cold my own hands were against his warm touch. "Is everyone still inside?"

"Yes. We haven't allowed anyone out of the club or anyone into the club…. As ordered by Faith."

Nodding, Gunn replied, "Good stuff… Erm… Shouldn't you be inside the club too?"

"I wasn't in the club when it happened. I was relieved from my shift."

"Oh ok… Right, right. Well, thank you for staying outside. I'd like to talk to you once I've checked out the scene. I hope you don't mind staying here a little while longer."

I shook my head and replied, "It's no problem." Gunn nodded slightly. He looked at me and made an attempt to say something, but changed his mind and walked into the club.

Once Gunn was inside the club, the other police officers arrived. Around five police cars showed up and one police van showed up. Another ambulance was called to the scene as well, and the paramedics from this ambulance rushed in with one of the officers into the club. I was questioned by a young female officer with routine questions about what I saw (nothing) what happened (I didn't know) and how I'm connected to Jenny and Xander. I stayed outside until I saw the paramedics bring out Jenny on their stretcher. I didn't want to see her but my eyes drifted onto Jenny. She lay there, eyes closed, bruised all over. Her neck was in a neck brace, her arm was put into a shoulder strap and her hair… It looked like it was shaved but on a closer look I realised that it was blood. So much blood that her hair stuck onto her scalp. I held back a scream when I saw her but my eyes gave way and tears started to spill out. She looked lifeless. The only thing helping her breath was a breathing tube they had inserted into her and a pump near her mouth, one of the paramedics kept hold of and squeezed every few seconds.

The paramedics took her into the ambulance with Xander walking behind them. Xander got in with Jenny and I watched them drive off. Willow was by this time standing next to me. She looked pale and just like me she was crying.

"How did this happen?" I choked out.

Sniffing Willow replied, "It was so weird. No one knew she was here. Cordelia and Tracey went to the basement to get extra wine bottles when they found her… Well, Cordelia found her first and started screaming for help." Willow took in a deep breath. "She's still screaming. Tracey keeps saying that the body was worse when they found it than it is now."

"What do you mean 'worse'?"

"Well… Tracey didn't see Jenny completely, but she saw Jenny's back… And, well she swear's when she saw her she thought Jenny was burnt completely. She didn't even think it was someone she knew and ran as soon as she saw the body. If that's true then that's probably why Cordelia keeps screaming."

"How can that be? Maybe Tracey's mistaken?"

"Then why wont Cordelia stop screaming?" Willow asked me. I shrugged in response.

"I don't know… But we'll find out from the CCTV camera's."

There were officer's rushing inside the club and soon rushing out with Cordelia with them as she screamed in agony. Willow and I rushed towards them but we wont allowed to go further as the officer's were pushing us back. The paramedics were with her, trying to calm her down but she kept resisting every attempt. I tried calling out to her but all attempts were drowned out by her screams.

Her screams, that's all I ever remember.

* * *

Giles was called at home. Just like us, he had no idea how Jenny got to the club… Especially since he heard her in her room typing away on her laptop. The appearance of Jenny was just as mysterious as her being beaten up in the basement. Tracey, Willow, Oz and his band and me stayed behind in the club, cleaning up and closing the club. The police questioned each customer and took down their contacts numbers. By 7am, we were able to shut the club and go home. Only home wasn't where we went. We headed straight to the hospital with the exception of Tracey who we forced to go home and rest; Her ordeal was as bad as Cordelia's.

Inside the hospital, we first went into the A&E ward to see Jenny. Xander wasn't there, Giles told us he went to see how Cordelia was doing. Inside the ward, everyone was rushing around, few nurses tried to make us leave and come back on visiting hours but we resisted. We explained the situation, and then the weirdest thing happen. The nurse we spoke to look up to as, and almost laughed when she repeated Jenny's name. She then said, "Oh, you're with her? She's down the corridor, you cant miss her." With a sarcastic laugh the nurse hurried away leaving the rest of us wide eyed and shocked with her behaviour.

"That… was a bit weird." Oz said from behind me. Willow and I nodded to each other, but carried on walking towards Jenny's room. No point criticising an over worked nurse… right?

Inside, we saw Giles standing in front of a curtained cubicle. He was wiping his glasses and didn't know it was us who came in until we were close to him. Giles put on his glasses and looked at each one of us.

"Dad, are you ok?" Willow asked as she hugged her dad tightly. "I… I cant believe this has happened." Willow whispered.

"Is she ok?" I asked, looking at the curtain separating us from Jenny.

Giles tried to say something, but we could see he couldn't find anything to say. He opened and closed his mouth many times before he pushed Willow away gently and pulled open the curtain, letting us see into the room. "I was hoping you can tell me." Said Giles once he had pulled the curtains opened completely.

Inside the room, lay Jenny, breathing without any apparatus helping her breathe. Her bruising, her bleeding… All signs of her beaten up had disappeared. "What?" I said out loud, causing few nurses near by to shush at me.

"How… How can this be? Has she healed already?" Willow asked.

Giles shook his head. "The paramedics who bought her here think it was a prank pulled by Xander. By the time they bought her in most of the bruising had healed. Xander said he saw some of the cuts on her hand heal in front of his eyes."

"Wait… What? Is this even possible?" Oz asked.

"No…" Giles shook his head and then looking at Willow he said, "She's sleeping now, but before when she woke up, she was baffled waking up in the hospital. Said she only just nodded off in front of her desk." Giles tried to smile but it failed to reach his face properly, "I'm…. I'm so very glad she's ok… But…" Taking in a deep breath, "I don't… think…"

Willow's eyes opened wide and she quickly embraced her had, her eyes tearing up again, "I understand, dad."

* * *

Oz and I left Willow and Giles to talk some more whilst we went to check on Cordelia. Her ward was further away from the A&E ward. She was in the Neurology ward (I guess they wanted to see if she hurt her head or something). We found Xander sitting outside the wards, with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and Oz stood in front of him.

"How is she?" I asked quietly.

Xander looked up me and Oz and said, "They've given something to calm her down, but she keeps mumbling."

"What is she saying?" Oz asked.

"That…" Xander sighed and rubbed his eyes, "That…'The brotherhood is returning'."

"What… What does that mean?" I asked.

"I dunno. She was screaming something completely different before. She was saying," Xander looked at me and Oz one more time and said slowly, "She kept saying that… That Jenny's dead, that she saw who killed her."

I shook my head, "She's probably still in shock, Jenny's fine. She's better than fine, I mean, she's… She's healed somehow, miraculously, but she's better. Much better." I rambled on.

"I know, I'm shocked too." Xander said. "How did she heal so quickly?"

"No idea. The nurses think we played a prank on her." Oz responded.

"Yeah, I saw Faith when I came here, she said she believes that it wasn't a prank, and will tell that to the hospital staff. Faith is as baffled as us on this whole situation."

"Whatever this is, we'll find out soon enough." I said.

"How?" Xander and Oz both asked, looking quizzically at me.

"Er… Guys, the CCTV camera's in the basement. We'll know who did soon enough."

Oz and Xander let out a sigh of relief, "Of course! I completely forgot. I'll call Faith and tell her to pick them up from us soon." Xander stood up , took out his phone and dialled Faith's number. Xander started walking away whilst he spoke to Faith, Oz came to sit next to me.

"This is weird. Too weird even for me." Oz said.

"Yep." I replied, pinching my lips together.

"What's your theory?" Oz asked.

"I don't have one. You?"

"Me neither…. Giles has one, you know?"

I looked at Oz and replied, "He does? He didn't say."

"Nah, he didn't say anything to us. But he kept looking at Willow and wanted her to stay behind. He knows what's going on." Oz let me digest this information for a bit. A minute later he added casually, "I know about Giles being a watcher." With that said Oz stood up letting Xander sit next to me again. I didn't get a chance to ask Oz any more questions after that.

"Faith said she'll check them out…" Xander was about to say something but he stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She said that one of the customer's we had last night recognised Jenny walking into the club. He said, the only reason he remembered her even now was because she kept her eyes open, didn't blink and kept muttering something under her breath. He's being questioned about this… "

"How is it that she got past all of us?" I asked.

"Guess we were too busy to look for familiar faces amongst the crowd." Oz replied.

I didn't leave Xander alone that morning. By lunch time we received a call from Willow that Jenny had finally woken up, so Xander and me rushed over to her side of the hospital. The curtains were still pulled when we got to Jenny's ward and Willow, Oz and Giles were standing outside silently.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Did she say anything?" Xander asked.

Willow and Giles shook their heads, Willow replied, "Their not letting us see her until the police have finished their questioning. She looks like nothing ever happened last night."

"That's how she's suppose to look… I think." Mumbled Giles but Oz and I heard him clearly and glanced at each other.

* * *

Jenny was finally discharged after they had run every possible test on her and discovered nothing was wrong with her. Cordelia stayed under the hospital's care for another day. She had regained consciousness and couldn't remember anything from the moment she entered the security code to enter the basement. Gunn had visited Xander in Giles house and picked up the CCTV tapes from him. Luckily Xander had two sets of the CCTV tapes. One that was constantly recorded onto his laptop through a wireless connection from the club and another that was recorded in the club through the CCTV system device. Xander passed on the tapes from the CCTV systems device but ensured not to mention the recorded surveillance in his laptop.

Oz left for home once Jenny had gotten home and Willow and I stayed until Jenny was put into bed with all her provisions (painkillers near her bedside, water, some fruits for just in case and the TV with remote near her). Giles stayed with Jenny the whole time. He looked like his whole life was crumbling around him… I guess it was.

At home, Willow and I went to out own rooms. I showered and went straight to bed. I was starving but my sleep took over and within minutes I was knocked out and dreaming.

* * *

Snow. Cold. Harsh winds. Climbing the mountain. Always climbing the mountain, the same mountain. Looking at the map. Climbing the mountain. Feeling the cold reach my bones, making each breath I take an agony. I try hard to reach the top. I look up to see how far I have left when… When I usually wake up. It's 9pm, I don't know how long I've slept. My hair's a mess and I could feel my wet towel around my neck. I take the towel off and finger through my hair before tying it up. I walk to my wardrobe and take out an old grey cardigan and wear it. My dreams, always the same… Why is it that I always have the same dream? It that normal?

I make my way to the kitchen where I find Willow standing near the stove with her back to me. For an instant I remember what happened on Friday night (although it felt like it happened weeks before). I remember how Willow looked, her dark, bloodied eyes and her cruel words to me. I blinked back the memory and walked to the sink.

"Hey, Will." I said quietly as I washed out a mug.

Willow turned around to see me, "Hey Buff, want some eggs?" She motioned to the frying pan in front of her with two eggs already frying. I shook my head.

"Dad called. He says Jenny's doing well. She's eating and talking like normal."

"Right, great!" I said when I remembered Oz and what he said about Giles knowing. "Hey Will, what happened to Jenny?

"We don't know… Even Jenny has no idea, she doesn't even remember leaving the house. Faith said as soon as she knows what happened or at least has some solid lead…"

I cut Willow off and asked again, "Willow…" I turned to face Willow's back, "What **really **happened to Jenny?"

Willow turned around and looked at me and replied. "I don't understand… I mean, no one knows."

"Yes, no one knows but I know Giles has a theory, and I know you believe Giles' theory. What happened? Please, I need to know."

Willow looked around, hoping to deny all this but when she looked at me she must've realised that I'd know if she tried to lie, again. "Please make me some coffee too. And then… We'll talk." Willow turned around and turned off the stove. I started getting both our coffee's ready and bought them to the small kitchen table and set the mugs down.

Willow sat opposite me with her fried eggs on a plate, I could see she wasn't going to touch her food. After a few minutes Willow finally looked at me, I let her take her time to start talking, because I knew one way or another I would get some answers.

"Remember I told you dad use to be a Watcher?" I nodded. "Well, you cant just be born a watcher. You must train, so you can train others. Dad went through some extent training. He's training included everything he needed to know about vampires, their clans and Slayers and their powers." Willow took in a deep breath and looked at me as she slowly breathes out. "Dad had to also do extensive study on the old Brotherhood of Daggers. He think's that the old Brotherhood of the Eight Daggers is returning. It's a theory but what just happened… Well, these powers only belong to the Brotherhood. He remembers every skilful power they used to seduce, kill and kidnap their victims and fool their families with. " Willow spoke to me as if I knew exactly what she was saying.

"Wait…What? Brotherhood of what?" I responded.

"Oh… Let me start again. You know how Jenny looks like she wasn't even touched let alone beaten to death?" I nodded, "Well, dad thinks its some sort of enchantment. There use to be a brotherhood of Eight Daggers, you know the one I told you about, the one that Slayer killed and broke the power circle? Well, they use to do this enchantment to fake deaths. See, this brotherhood survived in this world…" Willow stopped and looked at me. "Buffy, you need to believe me on this."

I realised I must have rolled my eyes when Willow started explaining all this, so I straightened up. "Sorry, I just haven't…" I choose my words carefully, "Experience anything close to this stuff to understand it. But I'm listening, I promise."

Willow drank some more coffee and continued. "So… Like I was saying, the brotherhood have been around for years, I mean were around for years. They date back to at least 1500 years. So when they use to exist they use to use old magic to trick their victims family or associates. This trick was well practised. I mean, you saw Cordelia, she was tormented by the image but now, she's almost forgotten everything. And same with Jenny."

"Why would they do this to Jenny? What do they want?"

"We don't know."

"I thought their power was broken, where is this power coming from? Have they formed another clan?"

Willow shrugged and replied, "We don't know. Giles is doing some research and asked me to drop by later on to help him. If he's right about this, then the council has to be warned."

I nodded in responded. I find it weird when Willow switches from calling Giles by his name to calling him 'Dad'. She said once she did it because studying under his lectures messes up her mind so she calls him 'dad' when she feels the emotional bond and 'Giles' when she's just adding him into the conversation.

"Xander said Cordelia was mumbling something about the 'Brotherhood' when she was given the injection." I said.

Willow looked up at me and replied, "I hope it's not true… I'll tell Giles this."

* * *

Willow left our flat as soon as she had some food down her. I stayed inside the flat as long as I could, only to realise that I hadn't been alone in the flat since it was broken into. With this thought, I got myself ready and went out for a walk to the nearest fast food restaurants. I wore an over sized dark blue hoodie and kept my wallet in my jean pockets. The mid Spring weather turned bitter tonight, with the wind feeling like knives against my skin. I tried to walk fast, keeping up my pace and my head down. I heard a car drive behind me and from the corner of my eye I could see it move forward and stop few paces away from me. It was a black, E-Class Mercedes Benz. A man, dressed in black, with a black hat and white shirt climbed out of the drivers seat and moved towards the passenger door near the curb I was standing on. I was still a few paces away from the car so I could see the driver open the passenger door and see someone climb out of the car.

My heart fastened as I recognised the hair, the figure, the face… Angel. Angel turned to me and smiled, looking directly at me, making me weak in my knees. "Hello." He said as he walked up to me.

I smiled back and replied, "Hi."

"I saw you leaving your flat. You sure do walk fast." Angel said sarcastically.

"Er… Yeah, it's been a long day. So I thought I'd get something to eat." I looked down at myself and made a mental note to throw away every piece of clothes I owned that made me look like a tramp!

"Well… I'm a little peckish too. Mind if I join you?" My head snapped up as I looked at Angel.

"Yeah, of course!" Realising how eager I must have sounded, I tried to giggle off my embarrassment.

"Er… You want to get a take away or would you prefer to eat inside?" Angel asked, looking behind him to where the fast food shops were.

I actually wanted to run home and fix myself up but it was useless, he's already seen me in my rags. "Let's get take away, don't really feel like eating inside." I wanted to also add 'because I look like a tramp.' But I didn't.

Angel looked at me and nodded, "Ok, ok…" He looked around for his driver and gestured a sharp head turn to the right, his driver nodded immediately and got back in to the black Mercedes and started the engine. "Let's go back to your place and get something delivered?" I could see the black Mercedes slowly pull away from the curb. Nodding in reply I waited for Angel to walk forward so I could lead him back to my flat.

I tried to remember if I had left my flat in a mess, as I walked into the elevator with Angel by my side. I pushed the elevators button for my floor and waited.

"I truly love your apartment building. It's got the most beautiful view I have seen in years." Angel looked at me as he said this, making me blush deeply.

"Er… Yeah, that's actually one of the reasons I choose this place."

Angel smiled, "You have good taste. Girl's now days only want what's in those fashion magazines, never actually looking at the bigger picture."

I laughed slightly and replied, "You talk like you're an old man."

"Maybe I am?" The elevators doors opened, revealing the corridor to my flat. I walked in front of Angel and took out my keys.

"Maybe you're an old soul in a young man's body?" I said, remembering some novel I read in school with similar words.

"Yes. That's probably it." Angel replied as I let him into my flat. My eye's scanned the place for any mess but found none. I walked Angel to the living room and asked him to make himself at home as I find the take out menus. I then ran to my bedroom and took off my oversized hoody and top and replaced it with a cream colour long sleeved top with a low back. I brushed my hair and put some anti-frizz cream on so the end result made it look wavy. I then quickly put on some lip gloss and quickly went into the kitchen to pick up the take out menus that arrived in the mail today.

I walked back to the living room, finding Angel standing in front of the same window Willow was in front of on Friday. Instantly I was put back to the memory of discovering her and hearing her say those cruel words to me. I blinked back and tried to push away that memory, knowing that remembering it now would just make me sound crazy to Angel.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked as I walked up to Angel, looking over his broad shoulders into the dark.

Angel turned around and looked at me, "I am now." Smiling he took the menus from my hand, letting his finger tips graze mine for just a second longer. Angel started leafing through the menus as I looked around the room for something to do. I didn't feel like eating much but I was scared if I told him, he'd leave. I went to sit on the three seater sofa. Angel stood in front of me still studying the menu for a few minutes, he finally looked up and walked over towards me and sat down.

"Indian? Chinese?" Angel passed the menus back to me and I leafed through them.

"Er… I don't mind. How about pizza?" I picked out the Pizza 64 menu and passed it to Angel. He looked through and nodded. We decided on two large pizza's & cans of soda and called to make the order. Once Angel finished confirming the order he sat back and looked at me.

"You look nice." He said, slowly, not taking his eyes off me.

Smiling I relied, "Thanks." Angel glanced back at the window and then back at me, I didn't miss it and asked if he was ok.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you mind if we draw the curtains? I feel a little… Cold." I frowned wondering if I had left any windows opened but then remembered securing them shut on Friday after Willow…. After Willow's odd behaviour. I nodded and walked up to the large windows and drew the curtains close. I heard a unfamiliar music, almost like it was coming from the flat next door. It was soothing but gave me goose bumps at the same time. I turned to face Angel and saw him holding his mobile phone in his left hand and looking down at the screen.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Angel didn't look up so I asked again.

"Er… Yeah…." Angel put his phone back in his pocket and finally looked back at me. "Sorry, work stuff. Nothing important."

"Can I get you something to drink?" I folded the menus I was holding and waited for his response.

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Whiskey?" I shook my head. "Scotch?" Shook my head again. "G&T?"

Shaking my head I replied, "Sorry, would a beer do?"

Smiling broadly he said, "Sure. Anything." I laughed and walked out the room, towards the kitchen. I heard Angel's phone go off again but this time he answered it. I was taking out the six pack of beers Oz had bought, making a mental note to replace them tomorrow when I heard Angel speak on the phone. I couldn't understand what he was saying, he definitely wasn't talking in English. I opened two of the beer bottles and took the bottle opener, the six pack secured under my arm and the two beers back into the living room. Angel was by the window peeping through the curtains when I came in. He soon got off the phone and walked back to the couch, where I was sitting. I passed him his beer and smiled politely. My mind kept going back to the fact he was there in my house. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I just wanted to scream and laugh but I couldn't do either… Well not until his gone.

"Sorry about that. Some deals falling through and my clients want my attention on it." Angel said once he'd drank down half the bottle.

"Clients?"

"Er… People who I've bought books from."

"Oh… ok…. Do you have to go… To deal with this?"

"Nah, they can handle it…. So…" Angel sat back and spread his arms around the head rest of the sofa. His left hand was close to my neck so I turned to my side to face him. "How was the club opening?"

My face fell and I could tell he noticed the sudden change. The club opening just bought memories, not even old memories, of Cordelia screaming, Jenny on the stretcher, the club closing down… till God knows when.

"It wasn't that good?" Angel asked taking another sip from his bottle.

"Er… It started off good." I retold the events of the night and today morning. I told Angel everything except that Giles had a theory of why the current events were taking place. After I finished I played with the empty bottle in my hand not realising that Angel was watching me.

"I'm sorry to hear this. It's a bit…"

"Strange?" I replied. Angel nodded. "It's all been very strange… Ever since I've come here… It feels like…"

"Like…?"

I looked up at him and replied, "Like I'm a bad omen to these kind people." With my deepest thought spilled out, I started to cry. I didn't realise how long I had been holding back to these tears. And telling someone, even telling Angel who was still some what of a stranger to me felt good. My dirty secret, or so I thought, was out in the open.

"I don't think you're the omen here." Angel moved towards me and took my hand in his.

"How do you know?"

Squeezing my hand, Angel whispered. "People mistake Omen's with people. Omen are not people, they are objects. They'll be the most insignificant object you could think of… Have it around you and bad luck just follows." Angel looked up at me and smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side, "You aren't an Omen. In the bigger picture, you are just merely carrying out destiny's wishes."

I smiled and wiped my tears away, "I guess, that makes me feel a little better." I laughed nervously as I held on to his hand.

"It should take some pressure of." Angel replied trying not to laugh.

I shook my head and looked away, blinking back the remaining tears in my eyes. "So that's my life… Tell me about yours."

"Well… There's nothing to tell. My life is kind of mundane compared to what's happened in your in the last nine months." Angel joked. "But I can tell you one thing."

"And what's that?" I moved closer to Angel, leaning my head back on the head rest, yet having it closer to Angel's neck. Angel reciprocated and moved closer to me. "Since I saw you, my life… It changed."

"Really?" I whispered.

Angel quietly replied, "Really. It's got meaning now." In the distance I heard the same eerie music I heard before, and again it sounded like it was coming from next door. Angel moved away and pulled out his phone and answered.

"What?" Angel almost shouted into the handset. In the corridor I heard the buzzer go off, so I went to answer the call. It was the pizza man, delivering the order so I let him up. I waited by the door, still able to hear Angel talking on the phone but not understanding a word of it. Soon there was a knock at the door. I opened to find the pizza man with our orders. I took the pizza boxes from him and was about to hand him the cash when Angel came from behind me and took the boxes in one hand and with a swift move his paid the man and told him to keep the change. I thanked him but he winked me off. He carried the boxes to the living room and laid them on the floor. He sat down, and I could see how comfortable he was, almost like he was home. I watched him move around the cushions to make room on the floor, so we could be comfortable. Once he had settled he gestured for me to come over. I walked over, and sat next to him watching him open the pizza boxes and the soda cans.

"It smells nice." Angel said as he snapped the can pins open.

I nodded but I really couldn't smell a thing. I could only smell Angel. I could only see Angel. I only wanted Angel.

"Listen, Buffy. I have to make a move, sorry I cant help you finish any of this." Angel motioned to the food around us. "Client wants my attention urgently."

"Oh, but the food just arrived. Cant they wait a little longer?" Angel put down the can of soda and looked at me and smiled.

"I'll see you again…Soon."

Pouting, I replied, "Soon? Plus, I cant finish this all."

"Save some for your friends…" Angel got up quickly.

"I guess so…" I replied as I walked Angel to the front door. "Thanks for the pizza."

"No problem." Angel opened the door and stood outside. I could see he was in a rush to go but something made him look back at me. I tried to smile but it didn't reach my lips as I knew he'd be gone soon… And I didn't know when I'd be seeing him again. Angel pushed the button to call for the elevator to come up and it's doors opened quickly. But he didn't go inside, instead he came back to me and took my hands in his.

"Buffy…" Angel looked down at our hands then back at me, "You're not an omen. Not to your friends, your family… or to anyone around you. You… You just got caught up in a game… You never knew the rules of." Angel suddenly let go of my hands and ran to the elevator and pressed for the ground floor. I was too confused to be able to reply to him and by the time I could say something the doors to the elevator closed leaving me alone in the corridor. I closed my flats door behind me and walked back to the living room. Why would he say that? Was that suppose to make me feel better?

Inside the living room, I saw the pizza boxes open and closed one of them. I then looked for the remote and turned on the television. Old episodes of Simpson's was on so I started eating my food whilst watching my favourite yellow family. After my second slice of pizza I realised something. I was cold. Very cold. I could feel the cold wind around me, and that's when I saw the curtains flowing. I put my pizza slice down and walked up to the window and opened the curtains. The window that was shut not so long ago was wide open, letting in the cold spring air. I leaned forward and closed it, all the time thinking about how Willow looked standing here. Once the window was closed, I closed the curtains and looked around the room. I still felt the cold air, closing the window made a small difference. I walked around the flat, checking each room and found that every window in the flat was open. But I remember shutting them all, in fact I remembered locking them all. Forgetting about my food going cold, the last room I took my time to reach to, almost like subconsciously I knew to check it last, was my room. As soon as I opened the door I saw the balcony doors wide open. Everything else looked the same, except from one thing. On the wall opposite my dressing table, someone had written in red ink… Or so I thought was red ink… "Guess whose back?"

**

* * *

**

Hope you like this chapter, I know it's shorter than the last one. Thank you all, each and everyone who has emailed me, reviewed my chapters and added me on their favourite's list and alerts list. It means a lot that you all read and support my writing. I apologies for not updating sooner. I know this stories has many twists but it would all be worth it!

**Please read and review, as always. And if you have any questions on this fiction or any other fictional stories of mine, please email me or send me a message, I'd be happy to answer any questions. Thanks again! **


	13. Chapter 13

Confessions of a Vampire's Lover

**Chapter 13: Guess whose back?**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for murder. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire ****without**** a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue! **

* * *

"No, no no!" I screamed as I ran to face the walls. Tears already brimming my eyes, I didn't know what to do. Do I know this person? Have we met? With my heart racing I tried to rub off the writing on the wall. But it just smudged further, the red ink like substance quickly staining on my hands and staining the walls. My hands were shaking when I caught the sight of the red ink covering my hands. The ink was thick, and as I pulled my hands towards my nose and smelt the scent, the ink had a distinct smell of rusted copper… Blood. Someone had written in BLOOD on my walls. I slammed my hands against the wall, and as if I was trying to push the wall away, I started to cry. My cries were mixed with loud shouts as tears came pouring out.

"Buffy?" I turned to face my bedroom door. "Buffy, what the hell?" Xander came running in with Willow behind him.

"That sick bastard!" I heard Willow shout. Xander grabbed me away from the wall and hugged me tightly.

"Are you ok? Buffy?" Xander asked again and again, but I couldn't answer. I couldn't say anything, my sobs were too loud and my body was violently shaking.

"I'm calling the police." I heard Willow say. I had dug my face into Xander's shoulder, holding tightly onto him. When I heard Willow say she's calling the police I started shaking my head and slowly the words came out.

"No, no…" Quietly at first, but then they got louder and louder. "No! No!"

"Ok, ok… Willow, don't call the police!" Xander kept hold of me, but now he was pushing me away from my wall, towards my bed. He tried to get me to sit down but my body was to stiff to be able to.

"Ok. We'll call them later. Ok?" I then saw Willow, concern shadowing her oval face as she came up to me and took my hands into hers.

"Buffy, let's get out of this room. Ok?" Xander asked. I nodded in reply. Willow and Xander had to help me out of the room. My eyes kept drifting back to the writing on the wall.

* * *

In the living room, I sat on the sofa, with the pizza boxes still on the floor. Willow covered me with a sofa throw and wrapped her arms around me to keep me warm. I leaned into her and started to sob again. "I can't believe this… I just can't believe this." Willow said quietly, "That bastard."

Xander bought me a glass of water then tried to make room around the floor so we could have some more space; He closed the pizza boxes and piled them up on the side table next to the sofa, he then took the cans and piled them on top of the pizza boxes.

"How did this happen Buff? Did you leave the house at any time?" Xander asked, once he had settled on the floor with his legs stretched out as he leaned back on the foot of the sofa. After drinking down the whole glass, I explained to them what exactly happened through the night. I told them that Angel had come round, and how I had only discovered the windows being open after he had gone.

"We should call the police. This might be linked to the break in." Willow said.

I shook my head. "I don't want the police involved at all."

"Why not? They'll find this sick bastard one way or another."

Shaking my head again I replied, "There's no point. I know what they'll say."

"What would they say?" Willow asked.

"Don't you guy see the connections? The break in, the mysterious fire, Jenny's mysterious appearance in the club, all beaten up and now this?"

"What are you trying to say, Buff?" Xander asked frowning at me and glancing constantly at Willow.

"I think I'm connected to all of this. This person, who ever they are want **me **hurt."

"What?" Willow and Xander said at once.

Trying to laugh it off, Willow replied, "No, Buffy, it's **definitely **not **you **they want to hurt."

"What do you mean by 'definitely'?" I asked, looking at Xander then Willow.

"Well… I…" Willow bite her lower lip, concentrating on what to say next.

"I'll tell you what she means." Xander looked at me and replied, "I walked into Giles' study room tonight, finding Willow and Giles hovering over some old text books. I know Buffy. Giles being a watcher, I still can't believe most of it but I guess I have to now."

"Why now?" I asked frowning at Xander and Willow.

"Giles theory… He believes that some people are building the new law for vampires. And we're just experiences their over energy destruction."

"Xander, that's not what he said!" Willow turned towards me and said, "Remember the Brotherhood of the Eight Daggers? Giles thinks they're being formed again. New people being invited into the group, the power circle… It's opening again. To initiate the group members, the power that binds them explodes… Its like this energy ball that keeps all magic within itself, when that explodes it's waves travel far and wide. Whoever is forming the group has waited a very long time to form the Brotherhood again… But it's being formed as we speak… and its consequences are rattling all of us."

"Is Giles sure of this?" I asked

"Yes… There's an extract in one of texts from the first time the Brotherhood formed. Exactly the same things happened. But this is only the start…" Willow replied.

"What?" I asked.

"The Brotherhood will get stronger through this energy ball, and so the waves will get stronger… There will be a point when rain will be turned to blood and the whole kingdom will drown in the blood of the innocent lives harmed to form this allegiance." Replies Xander gravely.

I shuddered. "Then what about the break in? The Fire? And this?" I pointed towards my room.

"Just crimes. You live in London now, sad to say but this kind of stuff is normal." Xander replied.

"This still doesn't make me feel better." I replied.

"I know." Xander said. "But at least we know why Jenny got hurt."

"Should we call the police now?" Willow asked.

"Call Faith. I don't want another scene in here again." I looked down at my hands with the blood still stained on them. "This bastard, is sick! Where did he find this blood from? How did he get into the house without me or Angel noticing?"

* * *

Faith had the place scanned by the forensic team and kept asking me if I had any contact numbers for Angel. She was shocked I had only met him few other times and still didn't know his number. By the time Faith left, Xander, Willow and me had eaten the both the pizza's and finished the beers I had left out for Angel.

I laid down on the floor of the living room, with my head resting on a pillow. Xander was laying next to me and Willow was laying down on the three seater sofa.

"What a long fucked up weekend." Xander mumbled.

"Damn right." I replied rubbing my temples between my index finger and thumb.

"We live in a messed up world. Vampires, magic…" Xander said.

"Thieves, rapist…" I added.

"Liars, cheaters." Willow finished. We went quite for a few seconds.

Xander broke the silence. "I totally forgot why I came here in the first place." Xander sat up and went to the corridor. From there he shouted, "I wanted to look through the CCTV. I know the police wont tell us of everything they found so I thought it'd be best if we saw it for our selves." Xander walked back carrying his laptop in one hand and a bag in the other.

Xander set his laptop up, taking his charger out his bag and turned on the power for his charger. It took a few minutes for everything to load up but soon enough Xander was able to log in to his personal files and found the file with the recordings in it.

Soon we were staring at an empty basement. Nothing happened until few minutes before 2am. We saw Cordelia, with Tracey behind her walking through the security gates. Once they were inside the basement, on the floor, between the back wall and the work top table, Jenny's body appeared out the blue. Almost like a magic act. Jenny's body was exactly how Tracey said it was. It was burned, skin was badly tearing off the flesh, her hair burnt off and parts of her skull showing. I looked away. Willow gasped and I reached out to hold her hand. Xander muttered something about 'Sick bastards' under his breath.

"Hold on, replay that one more time." Willow whispered.

"Ok," Xander tapped on his computer and we could again see that one second Jenny wasn't there, the door to the basement opened. Cordelia and Tracey had walked in and within that moment Jenny appeared on the floor. Xander stopped playing the recording as soon as Cordelia started screaming.

"Play it again." Willow said.

"What is it, Will?" I asked as I watched Xander reply the clip.

"Someone's in there…Stop." Xander stopped the clip. It was the second Cordelia turned to see Jenny laying there on the floor. For split second, something looked like it was hovering over where Jenny's body appeared.

"Hold on… I know how to get a better view." Xander did something, so the angle of the camera was turned, so instead of seeing Cordelia's face when she walked into the basement, we saw her back. Xander zoomed into the area where Jenny appeared and replayed the clip. Right before Cordelia turned her head he paused the clip… And that's when we saw him. Someone putting Jenny down on the ground. It was so fast that I missed it so I asked Xander to play it again. There I saw a tall, slim figure putting Jenny's burnt body down on the floor. For a second he's there and then he's gone. But before he disappears he looks up at Cordy…

I gasp. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Xander asked, looking at the man next to Jenny.

"I know him!"

"What?" Willow exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Xander asked at the same time.

"He's… He's name… He…" I looked away from the laptop to my friends. "He was with Faith in the club opening… I think he's name is Spook… Spik… No… Spike!"

* * *

"We cant tell Faith… She doesn't even know about these copies." Xander exclaimed. "I don't know how to even put it to her."

"Its not illegal to keep one set of the copies and give the police the other." Willow said as she walked around the room.

"Yes, Xand. I'm sure they know you kept an extra set just for security purposes."

"No… You don't get it… In this attack we are all victims and suspects. If I say I kept the an extra copy they'll think I was trying to hide something."

"But Xand, once they see what's on the recording they'll know your not."

"Hold on!" Willow turned to face me and said, "You're right. We're being silly for no reason. The cops will see the tapes no matter what! They'll figure it out for themselves."

"But what if they don't pay close attention to the tapes like we did?" I asked looking at both my friends.

"No, they will… They cant just over look Jenny showing up out of the blue. They'll be paying very close attention… Trust me." Willow replied. I bite my lower lip, taking another look at Spike, whose whole body was hardly touching the floor.

* * *

Cordelia was finally discharged from the hospital on Monday morning. She was picked up by Xander and driven back to Giles and Jenny's house. After Xander had left, Willow and I had spend most of our time trying to clean the blood of the wall. It was washed off by wet towels but it left a very big stain on there. Willow them went into her room and took one of her massive picture frames. We nailed the picture, which was of a the New York sky line at dusk, on the wall hoping it would hide the blood until we could finally paint it. I had a lot to do today so I left my flat so Willow and Oz were there to welcome Cordelia back. I had to send few parcels over to mum (few gifts I had bought her), go to the bank and then finally hand in my assignments. The line in the bank took ages and the post office needed so many forms filled out regarding the gifts I was sending home. Apparently there's a law to declare everything, who knew?

By the time I got to the university it was already 4pm. The crowd inside the university was quite busy. Few students who I had never met before asked me what happened at the club and some asked me if it was true that the whole thing was faked to attract attention. I tried my best not to say much, but was highly disturbed by how many people believed the whole thing was a prank. I mean, what did these people think we were capable of? It took ages going around the crowd just to hand in my coursework. By the time I had left it was already 7pm.

Once I had dropped off my assignments, I headed back to the underground. It was getting dark, the twilight hour amongst us. I was just about to walk down the stairs when someone grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me away from the stations exit. I looked up to see Riley, pulling me away from the station. With my free hand I dug my nails into him. Shocked that I showed such restrain Riley let go of my hand and rubbed his cut skin. He frowned down at me, and I looked around to see if anyone saw him and me together.

"Wow, Buff, you sure do have some strength." Riley said looking me up and down. I felt disturbed by how he kept his eyes on my body, slowly licking his lips.

"Well, next time don't pull me like that!" I shouted back, surprised at my own confidence. I guess the past few weeks had made me stronger.

"Oh, so you want a push do you?" Riley walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me close. I pushed him back, screaming for help. A security guard from the station saw us and tapped Riley on his shoulder. Riley looked up and let go of me straight away.

"Sorry officer, just playing a game with my girlfriend." Riley put his arm around me and squeezed my waist tightly. I could feel his fingers digging into my skin and wanted to scream. What was he trying to do?

"Well play nice…" The officer looked at me, and I tried to fake a small smile. He walked away leaving me in the arms of Riley.

"Good girl." Riley said.

I pushed Riley away from me. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on. I'm just playing." Riley laughed, making me shiver in the warm day.

"Yeah well… Play with someone else." I spat back rubbing the side of my back where he had dug his nails.

"Trust me… I do…" Riley mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing… What you doing? Wanna go for a drink?" Riley asked,

"No. I have some stuff to do at home."

"Great, I'll walk you home then."

"Er… Nah, it's cool. I mean… I'm going to my friends house to pick some stuff up anyways."

"Well, let me walk you there?"

"Nah, it's not far anyways. Next time?"

"Common Buff… I promise not to do anything stupid." Riley put him hands and said, "I want play this time."

"Next time, I really need to rush off." Why wasn't he getting the hint?

"Look, either I take you home…. Or I follow you… Which will it be?" Riley asked, but I knew he had made up his mind already.

"ok, you can take me back to my friends then." Riley smiled and gestured for me to lead the way. As I started walking, knowing he was behind me, I quickly took my mobile phone out and texted Xander that Riley was taking me home. I prayed they understood the text as I knew underground had no signals so they wont be able to reached me. I pressed sent on my phone and put it back in my jean pockets. I looked back and saw Riley was close behind me, with a dirty grin on his face.

Inside the train, because of the over crowding he moved up close to me. He tried to wrap one of his arms around me but I pushed him off. "Stop it." I whispered as I looked around me at the oblivious passengers.

Through out the train journey, Riley kept trying to feel me up. With my heart racing I resisted each and every attempt. By the time we got off the train I was ready to scream at him.

"Why do you keep trying to touch me?" I exclaimed as I climbed the stairs to the station's exit.

"What?" Riley replied playfully, unaware at my own torment by his presence. "I was just playing."

"That's exactly what you said you wouldn't do!"

"Oh common!" Riley said as we got out of the station into the warm city air. It was already dark and I started looking around trying to think what my escape route will be. What if Riley wanted to come into my flat? He thinks I'm going to my friends. My flat's all empty… What if he tries something.

I stopped walking and turned to Riley and said, "Thanks for bringing me this far. I have to go now."

"I'll walk you up."

"No, it's ok. I might be a little while here." I tried my best to seem sincere.

"I'll just walk you to the door." Riley replied. I could see he was trying not to laugh and I couldn't understand if he had meant it as a joke.

"I'll walk you up too." Said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Angel standing there, with a smirk on his face. As usual he was dressed in a black suit, a dark red shirt and smelt… Devine.

"Angel…" I wanted to hug him and almost did until he stepped back, confusion spreading over his face. "I… I'm glad you're here."

"Angel? That's a fucking girls name!" Riley laughed as he made his presence known.

I turned around, shocked at what Riley just said but Angel stopped me before I could say anything.

"Actually it's Angelius." Angel took his hand out and Riley took it. I could see Riley's annoyance with Angel's presence. But I didn't care. "So… Buff…" Angel let go of Riley's hand like it was acid and turned to me. "Where to?" Angel smiled at me warmly, making me forget my earlier worries. I then realised that Angel might let it slip that I lived in the flats near by and had to think fast about where I needed to be.

"Er… I need to see Willow… Have you got your car by any chance?" I bit my lip, trying not to intrude on Angel's time but desperately needing his assistance.

"Yeah, I do… Where is she?" Angel replied. He moved closer to me, almost excluding Riley from this conversation.

"She's at her dad's house. It's near by… Do you mind if…?" I felt my phone vibrate and took it out to see who it was. A message appeared on my phone saying that the last message I had sent, was never sent properly due to signal failures. I looked back at Angel, trying to hide my smile. I'm glad the message didn't go through now that Angel's here but it was still scary realising my friends had no idea Riley followed me.

"No, of course not. Come this way." Angel motioned me to walk towards my flat.

I turned to Riley, who looked very pissed off, and said, "Thanks for bringing me here." Without another word I walked away with Angel by my side.

I heard Riley swear under his breathe. I side glanced at Angel who was grinning to himself as he played with his phone. By the next block, I saw Angel's Black Mercedes and his driver close by. As we approached I saw Angel's driver open the passenger door for me and him. I turned around towards the station to see Riley still standing there, leaning against the wall smoking. I then turned back and got into the car. Angel followed me in.

"So where to?" Angel asked. I gave Angel Giles address and he passed the details on to his driver.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Angel sat back and looked at me and smiled. His driver got into the driver seat and started the car. Soon the car was making a u-turn and driving back onto the main road.

"You're my personal life saver… You know that?"

"Am I… And why is that?"

"Well… You're always there when I need help."

"Did you need help right now? Taking you to your friend's dad's house isn't really saving your life." Angel joked as he put his phone away. I explained to Angel what Riley had been doing ever since he met me. I watched as Angel's face darkened by what I told him.

"What's his name again?"

"Riley."

"Full name."

"Riley… Finn. Why?" I asked.

"No… Just needing to know. Why haven't you told the police about him? They could help, you know?"

Nodding I replied, "I know. But I still believe he doesn't realise what he's doing. Most of the time he's drunk.. You know?"

"Buffy, did you know many rapist don't know what they're doing… that they're actually harming their victims…?" Angel leaned towards me and said, "You need to be more careful with these kinds of people."

"I know… If it happens again… I'll…" Angel stopped me.

"If it happens again, you wont be this lucky to survive. Remember that… ok?" I nodded and looked out the car window. Tears were brimming up on my eyes but I blinked them away. I felt Angel move away and sit up properly. Then I heard the same eerie music, this time it felt like it was coming from behind me. Angel took his phone out and started speaking in some foreign language. He quickly snapped his phone shut and looked over at me.

"Clients… Sorry."

"You don't have to say 'Sorry'… It's work… I understand."

"I wasn't apologising about my clients… I meant sorry…" Angel leaned closer again, "I didn't mean to make you cry." Angel raised his hand onto my face and with his thump he rubbed my cheeks gently. I could feel my skin burning under his touch.

"It's ok… I needed to hear that."

"But not like this… For that I apologies."

We were soon outside Giles house. I could see Oz's van out front. Angel's driver got out of the car but Angel told him to just stay out for a bit. I watched him walk few paces away from the car, then lean against someone else's car and light up a cigarette.

"You ok Buffy?" Angel asked me, still leaning close to me.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for the lift." I could feel his lips near by and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"It's ok… Remember, I told you I'd see you soon?" Angel whispered.

I nodded, "When I see you…" I moved closer to Angel, so we were face to face, "I forget the storm that's passing over me."

Angel smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Angel sighed and looked at me, "Buffy… me and you…"

"Yeah…"

"We can't… you know." Angel frowned. I felt my heart shatter within me. I tried not to cry but I could feel my tears forming.

"Why?"

"We just don't fit.."

"Aren't you attracted to me?"

Angel wrapped his arms around me in a swift move and moved me closer, "I am so attracted to you… But that's not why."

He squeezed me tightly, pressing my body against him, as I looked into his eyes. "Is there someone else?"

Angel shook his head, "No… We're just… Buffy I'm too old for you."

"So? I'm old enough. I'm not at an illegal age. How much older are you?" I asked definsively.

"I'm old. I'm experienced." Angel replied and then slowly let go of me.

"That sounds like an excuse." I said as my tears spilled over.

"You don't know me… Buffy… you…. don't know what you want right now."

"I know what I want. Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Angel sat back and sighed. I wiped my tears from my cheeks and added, "You know what really gets to me?"

"What?" Angel said getting his phone out and lighting up the screen again. His features under the phone's blue light made him look almost sinister.

"I know you feel the same… I don't know why you wont admit it, but I see it in your eyes." With that said, I left his car in a rush and ran up to Giles' front door. I started ringing the bell, but still trying to listen to Angel's car drive away. The door opened revealing Oz who left it open and motioned me in. We said our 'Hellos' as I stepped inside. I turned around to see if Angel was there but his car was gone, out of sight. I tried to remember if I heard a car drive by but shook of that thought. I closed the door behind me and went into the living room. Inside, Oz told me they were keeping quite about the CCTV recordings in front of Jenny and Cordelia. They didn't want to worry them about it just yet, not until there was an actual arrest.

Cordelia was in the bedroom she shared with Xander on the ground floor. Their living room looked out to the garden, next to the kitchen. Oz was in the kitchen putting together few sandwiches when I walked in. I walked straight into Cordelia's room and found it packed with Jenny sitting next to her, Willow standing next to the garden door, Xander at the foot of the bed. Giles was by the door when I entered and moved to the side to let me in.

"Hey Cordy, how are you?" I walked up to Cordelia who had gone quite as soon as I had walked in.

"She's doing better." Xander replied for Cordelia.

Nodding I asked, "That's good. I was so worried, sorry I couldn't get here…"

Cordelia sharply cut me off and said brightly, "I hated their food. I mean, I know they have to it have it healthy… But common! Yuck!"

I frowned at Cordelia's odd behaviour and looked around the room to see anyone had noticed but all of them were hanging on her every word. I thought I'll try again and see if I had been mistaken.

"So did they let you visit their canteen?" I asked, not really knowing if they had let her out of the ward, but I had to ask something.

"No." Cordelia replied, and quickly looked away.

There must be some confusion, why is Cordelia giving me the cold shoulder. Is she upset I didn't come earlier? Does she not want me here? I looked towards Willow and gestured for her to come with me to the kitchen. Willow nodded and we both excused ourselves to help Oz. In the kitchen I could see Oz make some really big, New York style steak subs. I smiled at him and he winked as he added more mustard.

"That looks good!" I said.

"Yeah, I know. These babies are gonna be so good with…"

"Fries?" I asked.

"No way. Cheesy fries!" Oz replied as I saw him open the fryer and saw the chips already in there.

"He knows how to please us… what can I say… My boyfriend is perfect." Willow giggled. "So what's up Buffy?"

"Er… Is everything ok with Cordelia?"

"Yeah, she's fine… Why?" Willow replied.

"She seemed… I dunno… She seemed to give me the cold shoulder in there." I looked at Willow who frowned back at me.

"Was she? She seemed fine to me." Willow replied.

"She's probably tired… I mean her ordeal was quite scary." Oz said as I saw him take out the fries and pour them on kitchen towels.

"I'm not sure… Was she annoyed I didn't come here earlier?"

Shaking her head Willow said, "She never asked. I told Giles… She never asked about you."

I bite my lower lip and frowned. Was this all in my head? "Ok, let's go back in there. See for yourself how she's behaving."

"Ok, but if she is behaving sourly towards you, maybe she's tired?" Willow reasoned.

"Will, just keep an eye on me when we go in. You'll see how she's behaving and know what I mean." Willow and I headed back into Xander's and Cordelia's room. I had filled a glass with water and thought it was best to offer it to Cordelia to see if she'd talk to me.

Inside the room, no one had changed position. They were laughing and talking as before. I walked up to Cordelia and asked if she needed some water.

"Did I ask for some water?" Cordelia said with an harsh tone. My eyes darted to Willow then at everyone else in the room. Willow frowned back at me but everyone else looked like they were waiting for a punch line of a joke.

"No… No, you didn't. I just thought you might like some."

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia turned back to Jenny and continued talking. I looked like a fool holding out the glass in my hand with no one taking it off me. I put the glass down on the draws next to Cordelia's side and said, "Well it's here if you need it."

"Don't put it there! Oh you stupid girl!" Cordelia's shrieking voice made me jump, almost making me tip the glass over. However, some of the water still managed to spill on the laminated floor. "Oh, look at what you've done!" Cordelia was shouting as if she was speaking to a child.

"I'll clean it up." I said as I took some tissues from the tissue box and wiped the spilled water.

"Here let me help you." Willow was behind me when I heard her.

"No, it's ok. It's done." I picked up the wet tissues and stood up looking around at my friends. Jenny, Xander and Giles seemed oblivious to how Cordelia had just reacted. So I turned to Cordelia and said, "There's no need to shout. It's just water."

"Well be careful with it. I didn't ask for it in the first place."

"I was just trying to be helpful."

"Well don't. You've done enough already!" Cordelia snapped.

"Hey, hey… calm down. Cordy it's just water. Its wiped up now. Er… Buff, lets go and help Oz in the kitchen." Willow grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the kitchen doors. As I followed Willow, I looked back at Cordelia whose angry eyes were burning into me. What did I do? This cant just be about coming late here. Something must have happened.

"Wow… She's really pissed off." Willow said once she closed the door behind me.

"I told you!" I exclaimed. Willow then told Oz everything that had taken place in there.

"Did you do something?" Willow asked.

"No.. I just got here."

"What about before the attack? Did you say something in the club? Or maybe before that?"

"No… She was fine. I mean… She spoke to me normally and stuff. I don't know… Maybe I should go."

"What? Don't be silly. If Cordelia has a problem with you, she'll just have to deal with it. You're in my dad's house and I invited you here… So she can just deal with whatever is going through her head."

I smiled back at Willow, "You don't have to… I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Don't be silly. There's no trouble. Buff, you're like family now… You are my family now. So don't let her get to you." Willow said. I couldn't believe I was hearing this, I smiled back at Willow and hugged her. Forgetting my earlier worries, I was just so happy to be accepted into a family that cared for me.

"My famous subs are finished… Cheesy fries are done. Let's eat!" Oz said triumphantly.

* * *

Once we all had eaten our New York style feast, we then separated. Cordelia and Jenny fell asleep in their rooms. Giles stayed with Jenny, afraid to leave her alone again. Xander said he had to drive out to the club to see the damages and pick up his post. So Oz, Willow and me stayed in the front room, lazing on the sofas. I had started telling them about Riley and Angel's surprise rescue.

"How old is he?" Willow asked. "He didn't look that old to me."

"I know. I think there's another reason. He's just not telling me."

"What do you think it is?" Oz asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he's married… Or been married." I replied.

"Maybe he has kids… Would explain why he's said he's experienced." Willow added.

Shaking my head I said, "I dunno. He's just… He's so sweet and caring…" I smiled and looked up at Willow and Oz, "But at the same time he's never there. He's never actually there. He always knows where to find me and yet I could never find him."

"Did you tell him about what happened in your flat?" Oz asked.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot." I slapped my hand on my head. "I suppose to have told him to contact Faith."

"Well next time, eh?" Willow added.

"You should look him up and tell him though." Oz said.

"Er… No." Willow and I said together and burst out laughing.

"What… what did I say?"

"If a girl looks up a guys number, specially a guy she likes, he'll think she's desperate. When a guy does it to a girl… It's romantic." I said.

"But this is different… This is about a crime." Oz said as if he was speaking to foreigners.

"Unless I'm the one investigating the crime, I still cant call him. Faith can, dunno why she hasn't."

"Probably has found his number but hasn't had the time to call." Willow said.

"This rule… does it apply in just UK or all countries?"

"All countries." Willow and I said together.

"Ok, that's getting annoying." Oz said. Willow looked at me and we both burst out laughing.

By 11pm, neither one of us wanted to get to bed. We were waiting for Xander to come back and so by this time Willow had filled Oz in on Giles' theory.

"Did you find anything in your research?" I asked.

Shaking her head she replied, "There's too many books to cover. The council can't be warned until we have solid evidence so… so far its only us reading through this stuff."

"What about Spike? What's Giles' theory on this?" I asked.

"Giles' took a look at him… Said he's going to send the picture to the council to see if they know anything about him. He's defiantly a vampire."

My body went cold all of a sudden, "Are you sure?"

"Well yeah. He was so fast at putting Jenny's body down. The body didn't appear until Cordelia opened the door, so he must've done this before they got to the basement. He's your classic vampire."

"Faith was on a date with him. He… He caught me when I was about to fall. He seemed… well… he didn't seem normal, because he kept staring at me. But he didn't feel like a vampire."

"They never do." Willow replied.

"Hey, so do you think Faith knows he's a vampire?" Oz asked looking at both of us.

"Shit! What if she doesn't know? We have to call her and…" I searched for words.

"Warn her? What can we say?" Willow asked.

"Anything. She's in danger." I explained.

"Well we cant call her now, it's late." Willow said.

"What if their together?" I took my phone out and searched for her number. "We cant rely on her finding out on her own."

"What are you gonna say to her?"

"I dunno…" I dialled Faith's number and waited for her to answer. On the fourth ring she answered, "Hi Faith, its Buffy Summers."

"Hey, what's up. Everything ok?"

"Er.. Yeah… Listen… are you still with that guy you were seeing in the club?"

"Who Spike? No, asshole ditched me in the club, haven't heard from him since. Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing… I just… Er I remembered him near the bar, before I went out for fresh air…" I tried to think on my feet, I could hear Willow and Oz whisper excuses to me but couldn't understand them when they spoke together. "Well, I saw him near the staff doors, so I was just thinking maybe he saw Jenny?"

"Oh.. Right… Well thanks for the heads up," Faith's voice had hardened as she spoke, "I'll check it out."

"So did you guys see the CCTV recordings?" I asked wondering why they hadn't clocked onto Spike being there.

"Er… We have someone on it… Once we have the report I'll let you guys know." Faith replied. I hanged up and looked at Willow and Oz.

"Good cover, now she has to look into Spike's where about." Willow said smiling.

"Yeah, but I hope she doesn't go looking for him herself. I hope she just see's the recordings and backs away from him." I replied.

We went quite for a bit thinking about what we just heard from Faith. Oz was the first to break the silence, "So how is the research going?"

"Hard to research with only two people. Dad has so many books. It's like a freaking library up there." Willow replied.

"I can help. I mean… This stuff is kinda, interesting." Oz said.

"Yeah, I'll help too. Where's the stuff kept?" I asked.

"What? You wanna do it now?" Willow asked Oz and me.

"Yeah, why not? Sooner we know the better it is." I replied.

"Ok… its upstairs." Willow, Oz and I made our way through the house. Giles' study room was at the moment piled with old books, and ancient look maps. I looked around, at first fascinated by the books but then looking at the old maps. Some of them looked ancient, they didn't even have the American continent on them.

"We're working through this pile. Just look for anything that has to do with the Brotherhood."

"Have you guys tried to ask the Slayer who destroyed the clan? I mean, she probably knows more about them than anyone else." Oz asked.

"Er… She died." Willow said as she leafed through one of her books.

"How?" Oz asked.

"Old age or something." Willow picked up a heavy book and passed it to Oz. "This is about clans. See if something's in there."

Nodding Oz took the book and made his place in the corner of the room. He sat on the floor and opened the book and started reading. Willow then took another big book and passed it to me. "This is about the prophecies written on Slayers. Something should be in there… If Giles' right then we should find something to do with the Brotherhood's return."

Soon, each of us had a book and were studying them carefully. After half hour Oz was the first to break the silence. "Listen to this, it says here that the powers of the brotherhood were: Speed, ancient magic, able to hear other vampires talk from miles away, they even spoke in their own language."

"That sounds like superman, being able to hear each other… That's cool." I said looking up.

"Yeah, its kinda…" Oz tried to think of something to say.

"Cool." I added trying to hide my smile.

"Buff, you found anything?" Willow asked looking up from her book.

"Er… Sorry… I'm more interested in this Slayer who's destined to destroy a city for vengeance…"

"Yeah, I read that one so many times. It's happened already. She destroys the city because the people in their tormented her lover for practising magic, when really he was trying to find where his lost love was. When she arrived back in the city and saw what happened she became mad with rage and reeked havoc on all the people."

"Wow… That's deep."

"Yeah, the council only knows what's been said to happen… They never know exactly when or who's going to do it."

"Well that sucks!" I fake pouted at Willow who smiled back at me.

"Yeah it does. When this Slayer killed everyone in the city, the council didn't know about it until it was too late. Then they had to send people down to where she was…"

"What city was this?" Oz asked.

"We don't know. The council had to do major clean up to make people believe it never existed. It happened 100's of years ago."

"Wow, the council really know how to clean up their mess." I joked.

After a bit I came across the last page of the book, that looked like it was filled in a rush. I tried to read the handwriting but couldn't. The only thing I was able to decipher was 'He's in my future…Some how.' It was written at the bottom of the page.

"Look at this…" I showed it to Willow who was sitting next to Oz. They both looked at the page.

"I think Giles said this was written by the Slayer who killed the Brotherhood. Giles knows what it says but wouldn't tell me."

"Why not?" Oz asked looking at Willow.

"I dunno. It's some secret." Willow handed the book back to me.

I looked back at the writing. Why was this a secret? Everything else written in here wasn't… So why would Giles hide this from Willow? I left the book to my side and walked up to the desk to pick another from Giles' collection. The book on top of the pile was called 'Vampyre legends'. I picked it up and went back to where I was sitting on the floor. The book cover was covered in dust. I wiped it off and looked at the engraving of fangs on the hardback cover. I opened the book and started reading the first page. This book contained the weirdest information imaginable. It had things about vampires or as they wrote 'Vampyres'; survival techniques, how to kill a slayer in day light, where to look for 'Vampyre' Clans.

I just finished the chapter on 'Vampyre' Clan when Willow started speaking. "I might have something here…"

"What is it?" I asked, turning the page in my book as I looked at Willow.

"It says something about the Brotherhood… Ok, listen to this, 'The Brotherhood will stand amongst humans, and go unnoticed, they'll speak and no one will understand them, they'll kill and no one will see it…' This kinda goes on for a bit about how unique the Brotherhood is, but then in the end it says 'Destroying the Brotherhood will destroy vampire civilisation. Once destroyed another Brotherhood may be formed if the blood stone is found and returned."

"Blood stone?" Oz and me said at the same time.

"What's that?" Oz asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard of it before." Willow frowned at her book and leafed through her book. "There's no other mention of it."

I looked down at my book, letting Willow look for the 'Blood stone'. There were drawings on this page. Some were of weapons used to kill slayers. There were few drawings of vampires in there too. Small drawings. One was of a vampire when as he fed on a young girl. I looked down that drawing to see another of a man, only his back was showing, with a tattoo of an angel on his shoulder. I touched the drawing of the vampire, whose face was hidden by his outstretched arms. His tattoo made me smile. An angel on a demon. Kind of ironic. His tattoo was of a girl, whose wings looked worn out. She had a halo on top which looked to heavy for her head, she found herself strained to keep it on top of her.

We continued researching for a few mores hours, hardly finding much to pin out what happened over the weekend. I heard Xander come in through the front door and went to meet him in the corridor as I hadn't made much progressed with the books. "Hey. How are things in the club?"

"Their ok. Just cashed up properly and looked through the charts. We really needed the club opening to be a big hit. And now… With the club being closed for two days… I don't know if we can pull through. Would anyone even want to come to a club that's had so much going on?"

"Don't worry… We'll make it through." I said as I sat down on the bottom steps of the stair case near the front door.

Xander sat next to me and said, "It's hard. I didn't tell anyone how much I was counting on the club opening. Thing's are so messed up." Xander put his head into his hands. "And now Giles' theory. I don't know how to gain control… you know?" Xander looked at me, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"I know… We all feel the same." I patted Xander's shoulder and said, "You'll get back on top. People will still come back to the club. They love the club. And this phase will blow over… Soon."

"I don't know if it will. When I was driving back I heard on the radio there was an attack in Canary wharf."

"Oh shit. When did it happen?" I asked frowning at Xander.

"Late evening apparently. Some girl was attacked going home. They wont say anything else but still… There are some sick twisted people living here."

"Why aren't the police doing anything? They haven't helped us at all."

"They just have too many cases. Buff… Don't tell anyone about the club opening. I didn't even tell Cordy about it."

"Don't worry… Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks. So where's everyone?" Xander asked. I told him the situation so Xander thought he'd pop into Giles study and see what else they found.

"Ok, I'll see you up there. Just gotta get a drink." I said as I stood up. Xander climbed the stairs to go to Giles' study. Inside the kitchen I turned the lights on and tried to look for a glass. I heard some movement behind me and turned around to find Cordelia standing near her bedroom door.

"Oh hey, you alright?" I asked as I continued looking for an empty glass. The dish washer was still running so I had to settle for a big coffee mug and started filling it with water.

"What are you doing here?" Cordelia asked me.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Getting some water, why?"

"What are you doing here? In this country?"

I turned around and said, "What's your problem with me? Ever since I've come here today, you've been bitchy towards me. What have I done?"

"You know what you've done."

"No… Actually I don't."

"You've come here and all our lives have turned upside down… Don't you think it's a bit too much of a coincident that all this is happening now?"

My own, deep dark thoughts were being crudely displayed by Cordelia. She stood there, not caring one bit how her words hurt me. With tears in my eyes I said, "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh… But I do. The rest of them might not have clocked on to what you're doing but I know. All of this is linked to you."

"No it isn't. I don't have a clue why this is happening. You must believe me." I said pleading.

"Do you believe it yourself?" Cordelia asked raising one of her eyebrows.

Shaking my head I replied, "It's true. I don't have a clue." I raised my hands to wipe the tears of my eyes. "I don't know why Jenny got hurt…"

Cordelia cut me off, "You do know why. Elizabeth, don't act dense. You know why this is happening."

"Elizabeth…? You never call me that."

"You can act like you know nothing, but I've seen your ugly truth."

"Cordelia… What's my name?"

"Don't change the subject Bitch!" Cordelia's voice grew hard all of a sudden as she started walking towards me.

"Cordy, what's… my… name?"

"What's in a name?" Cordelia replied menacingly.

"Just tell me mine. That's all I want to know."

I saw Cordelia reach the counter top in front of me. On the counter top was a knife set secured into its holder. I started to edge back, my eyes darting from the knife set back to Cordelia.

"Why? Scared I know who you are?"

Shaking my head I replied, "No… It's because I don't think you knew my name until today. And I've never heard anyone call me that since… It was my…"

"That's right Bitch… Your dirty blood…"

"Hey Buff, you ok?" My head snapped to my left to see Xander walking down the corridor towards the kitchen. I looked back at Cordelia but she was no where to be seen. Her bedroom door was closed. I looked back at Xander confused at what just happened. "Buff… What's wrong?"

"I…er… Cordelia was just here."

"Where?" Xander looked around the kitchen. "Maybe she's back in her bed?" Xander walked towards his room and opened the door slightly. He then closed the door and turned around. "She's asleep… You sure you aint seeing things?" Xander joked.

"Er… Yeah, maybe." I watched the closed door, disbelieving that Cordelia was actually asleep behind the closed door.

"Oz was just telling me about the Brotherhood being able to hypnotise their victims. Sounds kinda cool… you know… If it wasn't evil." Xander joked.

"Huh?" I looked at Xander confused at what he said.

"Nothing… Just talking about the Brotherhood. Buff, you look tired, get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think I will. Do you mind dropping me home?"

"Stay the night. I think Willow's staying over too."

The past few days memory was swirling in my mind. I didn't really want to be in this house any longer. So I begged an excuse for having to do an assignment and took my leave with Xander. I said my goodbyes to Willow and Oz and promised to come the next day to see them. The car journey wasn't long as there wasn't any traffic on the road. Xander talked about his financial worries now that the club was a hot spot for criminal activities.

Xander dropped me to the door of my flat and waited until I had stepped inside the elevator before he drove back to his place. Once inside my apartment I did a check on all the windows and balconies to ensure they were close before I got ready for bed. Why was Cordelia behaving like this? How did she know my name's Elizabeth? Did Giles tell her? What **was **she saying about 'Dirty blood'? With so many questions swirling around my mind, I walked up to my balcony and opened its doors. I stepped outside and looked onto London city. Cold wind pushed against me as I contemplated staying for the summer after school finished. I mean… There was no one holding me here. Mum would love to see me and maybe Cordelia's right… Maybe I am somehow causing all this bad luck onto my friends. The memory of me escaping the falling pipe rushed into my mind. I opened my eyes and I was back in the dark, cold night. I remembered the fire… I remember escaping death so closely. Maybe I was destined to die… And since I didn't, death is following me until I do. I looked down the railing of my little balcony, bending over it just to get a better look. I saw the tiny people below walking out of my flat. Life is weird… When my parents got divorced, that was the worst point in my life. And now, I'm thinking this is… I hope things turn around. I hope they catch who ever is responsible for all this.

I heard a knock, at first I thought it was coming from somewhere else but then the knock got louder. It was coming from behind me. I walked back into my room, and heard the knock still growing louder. It was the front door. Confused who would be knocking at my door at this time I ran to the front door and asked in a shaky voice, "Who is it?"

"Buffy… It's me."

"Angel?" I smiled widely and quickly opened the door. Angel stood there, looking very worried. He looked me over once and then behind me.

"Are you ok?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I couldn't help but smile at Angel so my words came out in mock humour. "Angel, are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Angel eyed me cautiously.

"Do you want to come in?" Angel nodded. Angel followed me inside, closing the door behind him. I took him into the living room and asked him to take a seat on the three seater.

"What's up? You look worried." I asked.

"No… Er…" Angel let out a sigh of relief, "I was here earlier and you weren't home. So I got worried… I thought about… you and that guy… Riley? And I thought something happened."

"Oh… So you do care about me?" I said as I tried to tease Angel.

Angel looked at me and said, "I… I do… Of course."

I smiled at Angel. "And here I thought you didn't." I joked.

"What made you think that?" Angel asked as he seemed to relax again.

"Well… you know… earlier on, you didn't seem to want to be with me."

"That was different." Angel sat back and spread his arms around the sofa. "I'd care no matter what."

I smiled and looked down, happy to hear him say that. I then realised that I was actually in my PJ's sitting here chatting to Angel. I wore faded pink bottoms with a cream vest top. My head snapped up and looked at Angel. "Let me just put something on, I'll be back in a minute." I got up to leave.

Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me down. "Stay… To me you look perfect." Angel pulled me down to him, and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder and let him take my body into his hold. "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be doing this." He whispered into my hair.

"Why? Are you married?" I whispered as I breathed in his scent. Angel's right arm then pulled me closer so I was sitting on his lap, my legs on his side, as he caressed my back with his left arm.

"No… I'm not married." He laughed slightly as he said this.

"Why are you laughing?"

"At your innocence." Angel started to rub my cheeks. "It's wrong if I'm married to be here… Can't you think of any other reason it might be wrong?"

"You're with someone else?" Angel shook his head and said 'No'. "You have kids?"

Laughing he replied, "No thank you!"

I giggled and said, "I don't know." I lowered his hand from my face and started to rub it. "Tell me, why shouldn't you be doing this?" I looked up at him, desperate to know.

"There are so many reasons… I just…"

I stopped him by putting my index finger on his lips, "Forget the reasons… Just for tonight pretend you have no responsibilities. Can you do that?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Forget everything you know. Forget your past and I'll forget mine. For tonight, let's just take it for what it is." I hugged him tightly and after a few seconds he hugged me back.

A few minutes later, I let go of Angel and got off him. He's eyes looked worried and my whole body felt the loss of him. I stood in front of him and said, "Follow me." I took his hand and made him stand up. I then pulled him towards my bedroom.

We didn't say a word to each other. I sat on my bed as Angel walked to the balcony and pulled the curtains closed. I watched him move around my room in such ease, I knew he was comfortable here. Once finished Angel walked back to my bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He started taking his shoes off, causing me to giggle. Then he took his suit jacket off and put it besides him. He rose up to climbe onto the bed to sit next to me.

I could feel my smile grow bigger and couldn't control it. Angel leaned against the head rest and spread his legs on the bed. He took my hand and pulled me close, so my head rested on his chest. "Mmmm. This feels good."

"Yeah, it does." He whispered.

We stayed quite, feeling each other's body heat. Angel felt cool under me. After a bit I looked up and saw Angel looking down at me. "You know… I know nothing about you."

"Yes you do," Replied Angel, "You know more about me than anyone else."

Shaking my head I said, "But the important things I don't know."

"Like?"

"Like… Where do you live? What's your number? Er… Not that I want it… But you know… You don't even know mine. Like right now, you wouldn't have been worried about me if you had known my number and had called me."

Laughing he replied, "That's true. I don't have your number. You know I can say the same about you. I know nothing about you, your family… Friends? Well… I know everything about your friend Riley."

"Riley? What do you know about him?"

"Just that he would love to get close to you…" Angel then said something under his breath which I didn't quite catch.

"Angel?"

"Yes."

"Are you jealous of Riley."

"No." Angel said straightaway. Then relaxed and said, "What's there to be jealous of? He's your peer. He's your age… He's someone you could marry and your parents probably wouldn't mind. No… I'm not jealous, I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, ok." I rolled my eyes and started rubbing his chest. My hand was right on top of his heart and was only there for a second before Angel reached out and took it. He started pulling my hand down to his stomach and kept it there, with his hand on top of mine. I could feel his hard abs under his shirt.

"So… Have you decided what you will do after your classes finish for the year?"

Shaking my head I replied, "No. I was thinking just before you came in if I should go back or not."

"What's making you stay?" That question burned me. Hearing Angel ask the same thing my heart was asking made me realise that maybe Angel's feeling for me might not be as strong as mine.

"Nothing really…"

"You said you wanted to explore Europe. How far have you gone with that idea?"

"Not far," Laughing I added, "I've been here dealing with all this stuff. I still want to go."

"Well, I have a château in France you could stay in if you ever decide to go."

I pushed myself of Angel and looked at him, "Really? Would you be there too?"

"I dunno, I might go with you… If you're lucky." Angel smiled and pulled me back top of him.

We went quite for a bit. All I kept thinking about was how it would be like to kiss him. To actually feel his lips on mine. He was here in bed with me, and yet he hadn't tried to do anything. I raised my head, and moved my self so I had my head against the head rest next to his.

"Angel?" He looked at me and smiled for me to continue, "Do you go on dates?"

He nodded, "I use to. You?"

"In school I had a steady boyfriend… But after my parents divorce we kinda broke up. Haven't dated much after that."

"Was it serious? Between you and him?"

"No… I mean it was high school romance. So it seemed like life and death then but now it's nothing compared to it."

"Was he your first." Angel caught me off guard with this question. "Sorry… You don't have to…"

"No… He wasn't. I haven't had a 'First' yet." I replied looking away from Angel.

"Really? How comes?"

"I… I want to wait."

"For the right one?" I nodded. "I've not heard a girl say that in ages."

"How many girls have you asked this?" I joked.

"No… I mean… I know girls… I knew girls who gave it away easily. Waiting for the right one… That's quite amazing."

"Did you wait?"

Angel laughed, "No… I don't think I realised what I had lost until few years after it had gone. I think if someone had explained it to me, I probably would have waited."

Angel and I talked for a little while longer. Soon my eyes were too heavy to stay open. I soon fell asleep, leaning my head on Angel's shoulder. I was woken up by the bright sunlight beaming through my balcony doors. I sat up and called out for Angel. There was no reply. Looking around I tried to search to see if he left a note and found one on the dressing table. I went to pick it up and opened it. It read: Buffy, thank you for staying safe through one night… Angel." I burst out laughing and folded the note and put in the top draw. I then turned to close the curtains. Angel must've opened them before he left. I checked the time on the clock. It was 9am, I had already missed my first lecture. I went to shower, hoping to be able to catch my next seminar.

* * *

This chapter is for all those people who wanted more Angel in this fiction and all those who have waited patiently for updates last year. Thank you all for your suggestions, comments and reviews. I love reading all your reviews! It keeps me going and makes me write more! So thanks again!

As always, please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Confessions of a Vampire's Lover**

**Chapter 14: Some cuts are deeper**

**Summary: The girl next door finally fell in love with the bad boy. But it's never that easy. The good girl is someone rediscovering herself and the bad boy is the vampire who sets out for revenge. She's in love and he's just in it for murder. B/A Buffy is not the Slayer in this world but Angel is still the vampire ****without**** a soul. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: The characters used are from Buffy verse, created by Joss Whedon. So don't sue! **

* * *

The next day I didn't care what else life had to throw at me… I knew with Angel besides me I'd battle anything. I spent daydreaming the whole day about Angel. It started off with me dreaming about our first kiss, but by the end of the day I was dreaming about our wedding day and kids. My feelings for him grew so intensely. Everything I did, I imagined him near me seeing what I did. I became attached to him without actually being attached. I started to imagine our long trip to France. I imagined his château, I kept dreaming of walking through his summer home wearing a white cotton dress, drinking iced tea with him sitting besides me. I imagined walking through the fields near his château and picnicking with him. But what my dreams plagued of most at night, was how he would feel inside me. I hadn't slept with anyone but every time I thought of him that's all I wanted to do.

I knew what was happening even before it happened. I just didn't want to label it but now it was too late. I had already gone too far… I fell in love with him. I love how he's around when I'm the loneliest. I love his half smile. I love his smell. I love his touch. Every time I think about him, my heart races. This is love, I know it is. When ever I think of him, my heart splits in to two. One side if hopeful it will come true, and the other wants to cry and break because deep down there is no way I would be capable of true happiness. I dunno when I started loving him, all I do know is that the feeling grows stronger by each day.

* * *

I didn't hear from Angel for almost a month after he spent the night with me. I continued visiting Jenny and Cordelia, although I tried to stay out of Cordelia's way a lot. Willow spent more and more time at her dad's house after the incident. I guess Willow needed to be there to help Giles with his research. I started to believe everything I saw in the books. Who couldn't? I started to imagine Spike face everywhere I went. Seeing him in the club and then his face appearing in the CCTV recording etched his face into my memory. I knew I was being silly, but I swear I really did see his face everywhere I went. Once I was coming out of the station with Willow and I saw him walk past. Went I turned around to make sure it was him, there was no one there. Just my own stupid imagination. There was also a time when I was going in to the club with Oz and his band mates and I saw someone standing in the alley way near the club. This person was smoking, and when I walked past he turned to face me. But when I stopped to take a better look, no one was there. The first time I saw him I told Willow, who said I just imagined it as she hadn't seen anything. I didn't know why I kept seeing his face, but soon I stopped searching for him. If I saw someone who even looked remotely like him, I would just look away. What was the point searching for him when really I never wanted him to find me?

The club opening did put a dent in Xander's finance. He had to open he club again but we couldn't get the same crowd back. The club would get full on weekends but during the week it only bought in small groups but hardly enough to bring up the club status. By the end of the month, Oz's band weren't being hired to play much, my own shifts were cut down to Saturdays only.

Cordelia stopped snapping at me by the end of the week. However, I kept my distanced from her. I guess we came to a mutual understanding not to question each others actions in front of our friends. I never asked what she meant about 'Dirty Blood' but to be honest, I wanted to forget about everything she had said… I just wanted to forget everything about that weekend.

My end of year exams approached. Willow, Oz and I were put into a study frenzy. My living room floor was scattered with books, note pads and stationary supplies. When we weren't studying for our exams we were researching into vampire activities. I started to read all of Giles' Watcher journals. They were quite interesting. Slayer's were apparently chosen through a higher power, but the Watcher's… Well it seemed the Watchers choose their work. Giles started up studying History in college, moved to Law until he faced his first Vampire. He then searched high and low to meet another one. He's research became so extensive that the council were dying to take him on. That's apparently how many of the Watcher's became Watchers. Giles had his own journals too. I never spoke to Giles directly about his work. It was too hard to bring the topic up when Cordelia was always around him or when he was lecturing.

Soon Willow and I were rushing to our university trying to sit all our exams. Things had calmed down in our personal lives. Oz and Willow's relationship grew stronger and I could hear them making plans to spend the summer together. Faith hardly called, she said they were still working on the case but there were too many dead ends. I did ask her about Spike and she said they were looking for him but so far they couldn't find any leads. I wasn't so sure about this, as Faith always seemed reluctant to talk about Spike. I guess either she loved him or wished she never met him.

* * *

It was a cold Monday evening when I had taken to revising last minute for my final exam. Willow's exams finished last week (lucky cow), so she and Oz were spending a long weekend away in Blackpool. I was in the library with my fellow class mates who also had the same exam in a few days. By 9pm I was too tired to concentrate. Pushing my books away from me, I rubbed my eyes and got up from my chair. I wore a cream shirt with trousers, and as I stood up I noticed my pen had marked a bit of ink on the cuffs of my shirt. Taking a deep breath I started packing all my things together. It was strange, I felt scared going home. I dunno why I felt this way. I pushed aside my fears and tried to look forward to sleeping in my bed. I walked fast to reach the station, keeping my head down wanting to get home as quickly as possible. I shuffled my back pack around my shoulders as I climbed down the stairs into the underground station.

Soon, I was walking out the station exit towards my flat. It was dark, and even though I could see people walking around and cars passing by, I felt a shiver run through me. I walked down my road, towards my uprising flat ahead. I was just about to walk past the emergency car park alley when something grabbed me from the back. My eyes popped wide open at the sudden strong grip from behind. Soon, I felt sweaty hands covering my mouth and that's when I realised this wasn't a game. When my mind adjusted to what is happening I finally had the strength to scream and so I started screaming into the strangers hand. I tried to run away but I was being pulled back by someone much stronger than me, much taller than me. Tears started pouring down my cheeks as I looked frantically around for help. No one was there, no one was there to see me being pulled into the dark alley. The person behind me stopped little further into the alley and pulled me up to the wall as he took my bag off me. I started fighting against his force. This man, who stood much taller than me, had a woolly face cap covering his face. I didn't know what to do so I started pushing him away from me and scratching his hands and pulling his face cap.

"Please… Please… Don't do this." I pleaded as his hands ran over my body. Soon, his hands weren't just on my body, they were feeling inside my top. He ripped my top open, exposing my naked skin and my chest covered in a white bra. I screamed for help, as loud as I can. He slapped me, hitting my jaw hard, I felt warm liquid filling my lips. He then punched me in my stomach, making me bend down in pain. He pulled me up from my hair and pinned me against the wall once more. He hit my head against the wall, I felt like he had cracked open my skull. I could feel warm liquid running down my hair. He then started kicking me. He kicked me off the wall unto the floor. I tried to curl up into a ball but it was no use. He soon had his hands around my neck and started choking me. I tried to push his hands away but it had no effect on him. He let go of my neck, letting me get enough air in to breath before he pulled me up by my hair and spat on my face. He then pushed me against the wall and pinned me up. My cries became loud sobs as he's hands started to pull my trousers down as he put his legs between mine.

I could feel his breath grow stronger, coming out rugged as he grinded against me. I pleaded to the heavens as I felt his erection grow harder. Then, without warning, he was pushed away, making me fall to the ground. I started screaming at first, trying to cover my nakedness. When I realised he was wasn't going to grab me I started crawling, scared I'll be pinned up. As soon as I moved my legs I felt a sharp pain go up the side of my stomach. My leg's had given in but I tried hard to crawl away. I heard a loud scream in agony, at first I thought I was making the sound but then realised it was coming from behind me. That's when I realised that the man didn't just get off me for the fear of getting caught… He was pulled off me… By Angel.

Angel sat over the guy, punching him in his face. One punch, another, another, I could see Angel's fist soon getting covered in blood. I couldn't take it any more… No more blood, with as much strength I could master, I took a deep breath in and screamed "Angel… Please stop!"

Saying those words took everything out of me, and my whole body gave in and fell to the floor. I started crying, praying to be taken home; Home where my mum is right now. I was looking up at the sky, sobbing to myself when all of a sudden I felt arms around me, lifting me off the floor. I looked to my side scared the attacker was back but it was Angel, he looked really angry, as he held me away from me. He carried me away from the guy, who I turned to see was still lying on the floor. I didn't have enough energy to keep my eyes open and so I fell back and let Angel carry me where ever he was heading as I fell in to sleep.

I woke up in my own room. At first I didn't recognise where I was but soon the distinct features of my room (my dressing table, balcony, Willow's painting) came back to me. I looked around and saw Angel sitting on the edge of my bed. He had moved the dressing table's stool near to him and I could see him working with a bowl there.

"Angel?" I breathed out making him turn towards me. He smiled slightly at me, but continued doing what he was doing. "Thank you." Angel then stopped what he was doing and got up to bring the bowl towards me. He put the bowl on top of the side draws.

"How you feeling?" He whispered, I could see he was squeezing cotton buds out of the bowl which were filled with clear liquid.

"Like crap." I felt like every muscles in my body had been stabbed.

Angel then took the cotton buds out and bought them to my face. "This will sting a little." I nodded as I let him nurse me. I closed my eyes, as I felt Angel clean the cuts on my lips and wipe clean my face for any unseen cuts. He then stopped and said, "I need to do your neck, mind if you look up?" I looked up, exposing my neck to him. I could hear him utter some words but didn't understand what he said. I felt the warm liquid tickle down my neck as Angel wiped away my cuts. "I've check your head, there's a little cut in there… I think the best thing to do is go to the hospital… Get a check done."

I shook my head, "No… I'll be fine." I chocked out. I tried to get up but Angel's hand were around me soon enough pushing me gently back down.

"You don't sound it. Please, stay as you are… I don't know how much damage has been done."

I tried again, "No… I need to get up…" I moaned at the pain it caused when I tried to put weight on my arms to lift myself up. "I just need to sit up for…a…bit." I sighed as the effort was fruitless. I made no progress in getting up. Angel smiled, I could see he wanted to laugh but he didn't. He then tried to get my pillows together, and with one strong hold, he pulled me towards him, as he pushed the pillows underneath me. I was almost in a sitting up position with the pillows under me.

"Let me call the police and get an ambulance sorted." Angel said as he dropped some of the cottons he used to wipe my face in to the bowl. I could see the cotton balls were covered in blood.

"No… I don't want that hassle."

"It's no hassle… For all we know… They can save your life right now."

"Angel…"

"Yes?"

"I just want you here… Not them."

"I'm here…" Angel picked few more cotton balls out that were clean, "Don't you worry about that… I'm not going anywhere."

Once Angel cleaned my cuts he put all the stuff back into my kitchen. I watched him walk around my apartment, going in and out of the room with such ease. I tried to smile at the thought but my face muscles hurt to even talk right now. Angel then came back and sat next to me on the bed. "You're covered in blood… I can't tell the extent of the cuts at the moment. Are you able to move around? Stand?"

I shook my head, "It all hurts too much."

Angel nodded, "Do you mind if I check? For broken bones that is?" Angel asked.

"Sure… How do you know all this stuff?" I asked as Angel went towards my legs and started pressing on my ankle.

"I… erm… I read a lot… So I know few bits about the human anatomy… Does it hurt when I do this?" Angel tried to raise my right knee by putting one of his hands under it.

"Kinda…"

"does it feel tighter? Sore?" I nodded. "Ok, its just some bruising then, it's not broken." He did this to both my legs and arms. "Tell me where he hurt you."

My eyes teared up when he asked me, and I looked away.

"Sorry… I'm just checking for the damage done…"

"I know…" I wiped away my tears, "If you hadn't come… He would've…"

"Don't…" Angel pulled my face towards him and put his index finger on my lips, "Tell me where it hurts, ok? We'll deal with one problem at a time." I nodded.

"He kicked me, and… punched me… everywhere." I said trying to block out the image.

Angel slowly moved his hands from my face down towards my stomach. He then moved them around my back and got me to sit up straight. "I just want to see if you've got any broken rips… ok? If there's internal bleeding, we have to go to the hospital… ok?" I nodded. Angel then slowly lifted my shirt. I realised that only four of my shirt buttons were done, Angel must've done them when he bought me in. I looked away as Angel peeked at my stomach, then just below my chest. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers trace the lower bone from my breast. Angel quickly moved his hand away from my body and said, "There's bruising but as far as I can tell there's no internal bleeding. Buffy, you really need to go to the hospital. I feared you had a concussion when you fell asleep."

"I'll be ok… I'll go to my doctors…"

"Buffy there's no time. What if there's something that I haven't picked up on." Angel shouted, making me jump. "Just go to the fucking hospital… It's a simple enough request."

I started breathing faster, feeling my eyes flood with tears. "I just… I know… I…" But it was too late, I burst out crying lifting my hands to my face for cover.

"I'm… I'm sorry… This is just… I'm not good at this." I felt Angel wrap his arms around me.

"Neither am I." I said between sobs.

"I know." Angel whispered into my hair. Angel pulled me away slowly, he brushed my hair back gently touching my neck.

My mind kept drifting back to the attack. I kept feeling the attacker's hands touching my bare skin. I felt dirty. Closing my eyes I tried to push the memory away. "Buffy?" I heard Angel whisper near my ears.

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you rest? I just need to check on something."

"No…" I grabbed Angel almost like he was running away from me this instant.

"I wont be long, I promise." Angel said as he tried to calm me down.

"No.. No, no no. You cant… I don't…"

I could see Angel trying to hard to think of an excuse but I didn't care. The terror of what had happened didn't leave me properly and knowing I'd be alone tonight even for a minute made me go cold with fear.

"Ok… Ok…" Angel looked around me and said, "I… I need to make a call… I'll be here." Angel patted his suit pockets and must have found his mobile in one of his breast pockets as he motioned to step away from me to walk towards the balcony. Soon I heard him mumbling into the phone in a foreign language. I tried to settle myself down, each muscle of my body still hurt from the attack. I looked around my room and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like a child who'd fallen from a high tree trunk. My face had scratches all over, my lower lip was swollen. Why would someone do this? You hear about this stuff happening but when it happens who can your really blame? That pervert who attacked me? The lack of police on the streets? Yourself? Your family for letting you move far away from them? And again… yourself? This is my fault. This is my fault. All of it!

"What's your fault?" I didn't realise I had started talking out loud until Angel turned back to me. He looked worried, I could tell he had, like me, a million things going through his head. Angel walked up to me, standing by the edge of my bed. "What's your fault, Buffy?" He asked again.

Trying to smile, I wiped back tears that started to spill again. "Nothing." I mumbled as the cruel reality was setting in on me. I was alone here. My family, my blood connection were miles away.

"Tell me…" Angel kneeled down so his face was levelled with mine.

Sniffing, I whispered, "If I never came here…" I waved my arm around to show I meant all of London, "None of this would've happened. My friends wouldn't be scared for their lives…. I wouldn't'…" Sniff, "I wouldn't," Sniff, but the tears came on strong and I burst out crying, "I… wouldn't… have… got…attacked…" Sniff, "No… one… would've" Sniff but calming down now, "Tried to rape me." I closed my eyes, letting the words settle deep into my heart. I needed to realise the extent of damage that could have been done.

"Don't say that. London's had it's rapist and murderers way before you came. They're not like mice that you could carry them from America." Angel said softly.

I smiled, sniffing and wiping my eyes. "It's not funny. I wish I never came here. My problems… They use to seem so bad before… Angel, now I welcome those problems. You know how at times… I, I actually want to hear my parents fight. God, can you believe that? I want to hear them scream and fight because even though they were always arguing, at least I knew they were together… under one roof. Within my reach. Safe."

Angel took hold of my hands, compared to his touch my hands were warm. Even though I was freezing I wondered how cold Angel must be. "Buffy, you are safe right now."

"Yes, now… But for how long?"

Angel sighed, squeezing my hands slightly. He then whispered, he was speaking so quietly it felt almost like he didn't want someone else to hear him speak even though it was only us in the room with him. "You know…" He looked up and then back at me, "I don't know how to tell you this. I don't know whether you'd even understand. Without you… Without seeing you, my life is inept." He let go on my hand and pointed to his heart, "No one knows what goes in here. I kill myself every time I think of you… Because thinking of you makes me alive. It makes me breathe. Buffy," Angel suddenly cupped my face and whispered, "I'm never allowed to be happy… To be truly happy. I, myself forbid happiness and you have no idea the torture I do myself by being this close to you. I could feel your every emotion by just being close to you. My heart aches for you when your not around. I waited for you… you know? My soul is unsettled without you, how can I make you see… You were meant to come to London. I know that now. You were suppose to come now… And we were suppose to meet like this." Angel let the words absorb into me. I looked deep into his eyes and saw the raw passion within them but I also saw something else. There was a lot of pain in there. He was in agony and I didn't understand why. But before I could ask him anything he pushed himself unto me, whispering, "This should make you feel better," then kissed me hard on the centre of my forehead. As soon as he let go of me I fell back on my bed. Shocked how hard and strong his hold can be, I let myself fall back. As soon as my head hit the bed, my mind fell into my first dreamless sleep in months.

* * *

I woke up hearing a lot of banging coming from the kitchen. I could hear Willow singing at the top of her lungs and the aroma of eggs and toast drifted into my room. I wasn't sure what was going on but as soon as I sat up and looked at the open balcony door everything came flooding back. The attack, Angel and his words. I looked around for a sign of his but like before he left me a note on my dressing table. I quickly got out of bed and rushed up to pick up the envelope. I tore open the envelope and opened the note quickly, letting another piece of card fall on the floor along with the envelope. The note read:

'I hope the night healed your wounds…'

I picked the card on the floor up and it read:

'But my wounds have just opened…' With it was a mobile number… His.

I folded back the note and put it with the note he gave me before. As I closed the drawer I looked up at myself and wanted to rush to the kitchen for some breakfast. But the image in the mirror froze me on the spot. I looked at my eyes, my lips, I fingered through my hair… I stretched out my arms and moved around and lifted up my top… I looked at my topless frame. There was nothing. No sign of the attack. I had no wounds, no swellings… No bruising. Even my hair where I knew I had a cut, the dried blood was there only last night. Now it looked like it had just been washed. I felt around my cheeks, it no longer hurt when I tried to smile. How is this possible?

"Buffy? Are you up?" I heard Willow shout from the kitchen. I quickly tied my hair back, noticing that it smelt of magnolia flowers, a shampoo I don't even own.

"I'm… coming." I whispered more to myself as I tried to move away from the dressing table. My entire body stood stiff until Willow's voice alerted me back to reality.

I crept towards the kitchen, my mind thinking a thousand thoughts a minute. I looked back at my dresser and then down at my hands… What was happening? I walked slowly up to the kitchen door and looked inside to see Willow near the sink. She turned around to see me as I came to stand near the entrance.

"What's up Buff?" Willow said gleefully.

I don't know what happened but something clicked. I closed my eyes and tried to think back to what happened last night when Angel was in my room. What did he do? How did I fall asleep so quickly?

"Buff?" Willow said as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, Hi… How was your weekend?" I asked not really wanting to know and not really listening to the answer afterwards. I excused myself from Willow and quickly walked into my room. I locked the room's door and went to close the balcony's door. Once both doors were locked I pulled out my note pad and pen.

Something was wrong… Something's going on and it involves me. I just needed to be sure. I started writing down all the events that took place since I came to London. I noted down the break in, the fire, the attacks around the club and one that happened around the corner from where I lived. I also wrote down exactly what happened with Willow when she was in the living room. I noted down what happened with Cordelia and everything she said to me as it was still clear in my head.

I looked back at my notes. The attacks on those girls… I wasn't sure but there was something that struck out about them. I quickly got my laptop out and turned it on. After a minute of it loading I was surfing the net looking for the latest attack before mine. I found a small article on it in the Metro online site. The attack happened not far from where I lived. But what struck me most was the description of the girl. Short, slim, blonde aged between 19 - 21. That's the description of all the attacks. My attacker… whoever he is wasn't just attacking at random… he planned this attack. But why? I had this horrible feeling that I knew the answer deep down but wasn't accepting it. The dark thoughts started overshadowing me again.

Was this a personal attack? Was he after me all along? I knew I should run to the police but with no bruising or marks who would believe me? But then… Angel saved my life. The idea struck me hard and before I knew it I was rushing to my dresser searching for his note. I found it and quickly looked for my phone. I didn't know what I was going to say. But I had to ask him what happened when he left and if he'd tell Faith about my attack… That's when I saw it. My back pack leaning against the balcony railings.

"What the fuck!" I said more to myself as I walked towards the balcony and opened its doors. How long had that been there? I was so busy making sure all the doors to my room were closed I didn't bother looking around for any thing out of place. My back pack was ice cold to touch proving it had been out all night. I bought it in and kneeled in front of the balcony doors and started spilling its contents out on the floor. Everything was there, my note pads, books, pens and my phone. I didn't feel the need to call Angel anymore. I knew how it got here. Some of the things circling my mind were being put together now.

I don't know why I'd be attacked and then healed. I didn't know why I was being stalked. I didn't know who wanted me dead and who wanted me alive. I didn't even know who was involved in this whole mess. I just knew this…

Two things were infinitely true now. One, everything that's happened is caused by vampires… And two, the vampires are after me.

**

* * *

**

**Stories coming together now. I hope this chapter serves you well.. Please read and review. I cant wait for all of yours big surprise! Lol **


End file.
